MAN OF SORROWS
by GerrysJackie
Summary: Life has become a shadow for renowned artist Erik Argeneau circumstances have forced him into seclusion. Is there still someone out there for him, or will the darkness prevail? EC, Modern
1. Chapter 1

MAN OF SORROWS

An Original work of fiction by GerrysJackie

Based on the characters from Gaston Lereux's, "Phantom of the Opera"

With special thanks to Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber for his vision of the characters

©All original content and characters are the property of GerrysJackie

Members of the CAST: 

Erik Argeneau – Gerard Butler

Christine Daughtry – Alyson Hannigan (slightly lighter red-hair and more buxom)

Meg Goldwyn – Jessica Simpson (taller)

Evie Sybille Tremaine – Liv Tyler

Julius Tremaine – Dolph Lundgren (in his younger days with shoulder-length hair)

Sam Bannister – Tom Hanks

Rafe Chaucer – Matt Damon

CHAPTER 1

This mid-August day in the Big Apple was sunny and slightly breezy. The forecast called for a slight chance of showers as the morning progressed; but many felt that those showers would provide little relief.

The sun shone, bright and blinding, down on the native New Yorkers and the tourists – showing no mercy from, what many considered to be, a heat wave.

New York is a bustling, hustling city with hoards of people passing each other every day. Many of them are completely obsessed with their own lives; caring little about the person they accidentally bump into or the cabby that drives them home at night.

Every person has drama of some kind going on in their life – broken hearts, shattered lives, the man who just lost his wife of 43 years to cancer and the loneliness is consuming him. More times than not, we are so wrapped up in our own soap opera that we fail to see the needs of others.

To those who did not know her, Meg Goldwyn would appear to be one such person. She had it all – looks, fame, fortune, fine cars, fine men…everything. Her world was so full of chaos and rivalry – it often felt as though there was no escape.

However, Christine kept her grounded.

Christine was her gravity in a hectic, overturned world. They had been best friends for years…ever since grade school. Christine was the sober, calming presence that always kept Meg's head above the water….with Christine by her side, Meg felt as though she could conquer the world.

To curious onlookers, redheaded Christine Daughtry was the brainy one. She wore sensible glasses, always pulled her copper tresses back in a messy bun or ponytail, seldom spoke unless spoken to, and wore prudent, no-nonsense clothes.

She had been this way all through school and her unsophisticated, callow appearance nearly drove Meg to insanity's edge.

The two friends, exact opposites of one another, sat at a table in the far left corner of a quaint, old-country style, coffee shop nestled smack dab in the middle of one of the busiest places in the world, Times Square.

They sat side-by-side with their heads inclined toward one another – Meg's long legs were crossed and Christine's shook nervously.

"I don't know Meg…I suppose I could try it one time, but I don't feel any attraction toward him…at all."

"How can you _not_ feel attracted to him, he's gorgeous!"

The high-pitched exclamation her friend threw at her was enough to let Christine know that Meg thought she was insane.

Dillon Lloyd was the epitome of male attractiveness – well, at least _he_ thought so. He had pursued Meg at one time, but Meg was currently "involved" with Rafe Chaucer, an up and coming ad executive.

Dillon had decided he would step down a notch – at least that was what Christine thought. Meg had talked him up and had even introduced her to him, but Christine could not get over the uneasiness that had settled in her stomach.

"That's your thing, Meg…." Christine mumbled, "…looks aren't everything." Megs astounded look made her giggle, "Come on – you can have all the 'pretty boys' if you want them…I want a man with some substance."

"Substance? Christine – substance is for husband material – this is just for fun…" Meg could see the disinterest on Christine's face and decided to let her expound, "…exactly what do you see as 'substance'?"

Christine rolled her eyes and smiled shyly, "A man who thinks with something other than his manhood, and who knows how to treat a woman. A man who has interests that reach beyond sports, cars, and drinking; a man who doesn't spend as much time in front of a mirror as most women do, worrying about his first grey hair, crows feet, or how 'gorgeous' he is."

Meg could do nothing but laugh and shake her luxurious blond, straight hair, "First of all, girlfriend, nobody says 'manhood' anymore, call it what it is - penis…staff…whatever – anything but manhood."

Christine buried her head in her hands, completely embarrassed by the brashness of Meg's language. She looked back up when Meg continued, making sure no one had heard her choice of words.

"Secondly…" Meg continued without caring that her friend was completely mortified, "…there is no such man on planet earth…he'd have to be completely bizarre to be all those things."

"Well then, bizarre is what I'm looking for…and don't tell me he's not out there." Christine barked, "How do you know…have you met every man on the planet?"

Meg stared at her best friend with incredulous eyes, snickered at her attempt at humor, and finally shook her head, "My gracious, what's got your panties in such a twist?"

Christine shot her friend a sideways look that spoke volumes about her mood. The green of her eyes seemed more intense as she peered at Meg over the rim of her glasses.

She raked her eyes over her best friend's tall, statuesque body and perfect face, "I am just so tired of the mindset that men have these days." Christine reflected. "They want a woman with perfect boobs, a perfect butt, flawless skin, perfect teeth, flaxen hair, a high-paying, exciting job – women like me don't stand a chance."

Christine flung her chair back and exited the coffee shop in a huff. She could not believe the tears that stung her eyes. What was wrong with her?

Meg ran after her, ignoring how every set of male eyes followed her. Her concern was for her best friend.

"Christine!"

Meg continued her pursuit, regardless of the fact that Christine completely ignored her.

"Christine…" Meg reached her and gently grasped her elbow, causing her to turn and look at her.

"I don't want to do it, Meg…I don't want to see the disappointment in his eyes when he discovers that I'm not like you."

Meg was stunned at the sincere pain and swelling tears she saw in Christine's eyes.

"Christine…you are a beautiful woman…why can't you see that?" Meg smiled reassuringly and wrapped her arm around her friend's slender shoulders. "Talk to me…I'm sorry if I laugh this subject off – I know you want to get married and have a family some day."

Christine wiped her tears away with her sleeve, hoping that no one was paying her any mind.

"I want a man who needs me…I want a man whose life is a complete mess without me…even though he doesn't know it…" She smiled at Meg and continued, "…I want a man who will let me take care of him…and who needs my love – and ONLY my love."

Meg didn't speak, but continued to walk with Christine down the busy sidewalk. She didn't notice that Christine kept examining her faultless features, idyllically proportioned body, and dazzling smile.

Christine laughed inwardly as she, once again, thought about the fact that Meg never left home without a perfect make-up job that covered her non-existent blemishes; and every straight, rich, deep blond hair being in place. If this hadn't been a constant source of amusement for Christine, it would have been a constant source of annoyance.

When they went places together, no one even noticed the mousy, copper-headed woman who accompanied Meg Goldwyn almost everywhere she went. To the media and the public, it appeared that Christine was perfectly content to walk in Meg's shadow.

However, looks were deceiving, and Meg knew that Christine was getting tired of always being the 'unknown woman' in pictures or articles that hit the newspapers and tabloids.

Christine didn't blame Meg for her lack of beauty; but just once she wanted to be the one that men noticed – the one whose face graced the billboards and decorated the news and magazine stands.

However, it was not to be – and never would be.

"Christine, come with me to my photo session." Meg pleaded.

"Why…so I can share my perpetual state of patheticness with all the world?"

Meg rolled her eyes and led Christine down the crowded sidewalk toward her next appointment.

"You, my dear, are not pathetic…you are a striving artist with some of the most intriguing and unique paintings I have ever seen."

"I'm sure that you mean 'starving' artist…" Christine chuckled, "Besides, to the world…I am just a high school chorus and art teacher…nothing more."

Meg was giving her best pouting look and Christine just rolled her eyes in defeat, "Okay…you're making me sick…I'll come – but I'm not happy about it."

Meg swatted her playfully on the shoulder and gave her a hug, "Great! Then we can have some lunch and spend the afternoon at the new gallery that just opened in Manhattan."

Christine smirked favorably, "Meg, you don't have to do that…I don't need a babysitter."

"I want to do it…I've heard it's owned by some mysterious French guy." Meg wiggled her eyebrows and winked.

Christine could do nothing other than laugh, "It always comes down to some man…doesn't it?"

"I can't help it, dear heart, I just love men."

"Yeah, I love 'em too, they just aren't very fond of me."

Meg frowned at her and they kept on the path toward their destination.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi There! I am glad that everyone liked the first chapter and seem to be looking forward to reading more….that makes me feel happy.**

**Erik is not physically in this chapter either, but he is talked about, and the stage is set. We will meet him in chapter 3.**

**Thank you to Mlle.Fox – my wonderful friend and beta – for all her contributing suggestions, constructive criticism, and honesty – she's the best.**

**Enjoy.**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 2

Christine watched as the photographer fussed over Meg like a man possessed. He had her making love to the camera and Meg was doing a tremendous job of looking as though she was doing just that.

_I don't know how she does it. _Christine thought. _It wouldn't matter how cute the photographer was or how badly I needed the job…I could not look like the smoldering temptress at the snap of some man's fingers. _

Christine quietly chuckled and smirked at her thoughts, _There is no way on God's green earth that you would ever be a smoldering temptress. _

She slinked back into the corner and hoped she just blended in with the drab gray walls. She felt uncomfortable amongst the beautiful people, but she knew that Meg enjoyed her presence.

Meg smiled her bright smile and stepped off the platform toward Christine.

The lights were extremely hot and Meg appeared flushed and slightly dehydrated.

"How did I do?"

Christine raised one auburn eyebrow, "As always, you looked smashing."

Meg grabbed an Evian and gulped it down, almost without taking a breath.

"Ms. Goldwyn, I need you back here at 6:00 tonight, we have another photo session and the designer is going to be involved with this one – it's the only time she can be here."

Sam Bannister, Meg's agent, was talking as he approached them. He ignored Christine, leveled his gaze on Meg, and smiled vibrantly.

"Come on, you know you want to…you're my star client, Ms Goldwyn…it's a rare opportunity."

He accompanied her out the door and toward Meg's sleek, slate grey Jaguar. Christine trailed behind them like a faithful lap dog.

Mr. Bannister seemed content and confident in the attractiveness of his offer – he knew there was no way that Meg could resist the opportunity to make more money and further her career.

"Be here at six tonight to get ready…the session starts at seven sharp." Sam instructed.

"Why are you catering to this designer's schedule, Sam…the designers never come to promotional photo sessions?"

"This one does…and it's a rarity…she is seldom seen in public and even more seldom then that, allows her designs to be sold stateside."

Meg's eyes lit up and a giant smile spread across her forehead.

"How Sam, how did you arrange for this?"

Sam couldn't believe it either, it had been a case of seat assignments on an international flight from New York to Paris.

"Let's just chalk it up to good luck and leave it at that." Sam grinned.

Meg put her hands to her mouth to try and hide her excited smile. She knew this was her most important photo shoot to date…it had to be perfect.

The ride to the gallery was not a very long one, but in New York traffic, it could take a little while to get there. The first ten minutes passed with Meg chattering about the photo session she had just finished.

"So, who is this mysterious designer the two of you were discussing?" Christine finally asked; eager to know what, or rather whom, the fuss was all about.

Meg shrugged her shoulders, but the look of pure joy on her face was enough to ensure that she was excited.

"I don't want to bore you with the details….I know you don't really want to know."

Christine clicked her tongue against her teeth in a mocking gesture, "So, now you deem to be aware of what I want to know or do not want to know?"

The look of amusement on Christine's face told Meg that she was just kidding.

"Evie Sybille. She's really big in Paris and her designs are the most innovative and provocative designs to hit the fashion world in decades."

Meg paused, shortly, giving Christine a chance to respond. When she didn't, Meg gave a flustered sigh.

"Her clothing line is called, _Just Be You._"

Christine's face finally showed some semblance of recognition and Meg rolled her eyes. If it had nothing to do with art or music, Christine was completely lost.

"She has never sold her designs in the United States before…this is so awesome!"

"Why?" Christine asked, amazed at that bit of information.

"No one knows…she doesn't do many interviews and gives the press limited attention."

"How odd….it's strange that she would not have branched out…it means more money in her pocket."

"Maybe money is not the issue."

Christine glanced at Meg and considered her words. Few people, very few people, in today's world didn't want to make more money…especially in the line of work Meg was in.

They pulled up in front of the gallery and marveled at the beauty of the building. The previous building had been an eyesore, to say the least; the new owner had started from the ground up and redesigned the entire building.

In a matter of weeks, the building was up and the doors were open; that was power and influence at its finest. Whoever this new gallery owner was, he sure knew how to make an impression.

They parked the car in the side parking lot and walked to the entrance; noting the fine, carved maple door. There were no windows, as the sun served to fade the colors on a canvas quickly and effectively.

As they entered the modern, gothic-like building, Christine glanced back at the skyline; it was threatening to break loose with a rainstorm any minute, and thunder could be heard rumbling in the far distance.

"Great, the humidity is murder on my hair." Meg fussed.

"Oh please, you look perfect no matter what you do." Christine scoffed. "It's a really annoying trait you have."

Meg giggled at Christine's compliment. She knew that beneath the compliment and between the words was an annoyance that she seldom revealed.

The inside of the gallery was as spectacular as the outside. The lighting was subdued and understated, with each partition devoted to one single piece of art.

Christine recognized many of the artists, all of them renowned in their own right. She was in awe of many of the collector's pieces that were on display. Many of them were lovingly and beautifully arrayed, but not for sale.

_So, he collects as well as sells; and he appears to have a great eye for the rare._ Christine was pulled from her thoughts by a male voice speaking English with a very pronounced French accent.

"Hello, welcome to Rouen Gallery, is there something I can help you find?"

Christine turned around and smiled at the handsome man, "No, thank you…I am just looking for now…every piece is stunning."

Julius was trying not to stare, but the woman's graceful movements, sparkling eyes, and mannerisms reminded him of someone who had been dear to him.

_Loraine._ He whispered in his mind.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do for you, Mademoiselle."

She moved onto the next picture and noticed that the man kept glancing at her with a whisper of sadness dwelling in his hazel eyes.

She supposed he really was handsome - in a Ken doll sort of. Christine couldn't fathom why he would be watching her, especially with Meg in the room – besides, she was certain she had seen a wedding ring on his finger.

"Excuse me, but are you the owner?" Christine asked, hoping to make him feel awkward for staring at her.

The man chuckled lightly and shook his head, "No, I'm not…the owner is my brother-in-law."

"Is he here?"

The look in his eyes remained, but he was attempting to hide his interest in her – and there _was _a wedding ring on his finger.

"Oh yes, he's always about, but seldom seen – he prefers to stay behind the scenes."

Christine found that rather disturbing. This man, whoever he was, was obviously an artistic genius; and yet, he chose to keep to himself.

"Will he be available at your grand opening on Friday?"

The announcement of that event was on an easel in the front lobby. Christine immediately made a mental note and knew she wanted to attend; perhaps Meg would be willing to come with her.

Julius frowned, unsure of how much he should reveal about his enigmatic brother-in-law.

"He has not yet decided."

"It would be an honor to meet him – I am always interested in the artistic minds of others – and he obviously has great taste and an expert eye." Christine clarified.

Julius' mouth curved into what was supposed to be a smile, but there was a hint of sadness present, "That he does…in everything."

Christine smiled and nodded, not at all surprised. She moved on to the next piece, which happened to be an original Argeneau.

Christine could not believe the rare gem she had happened upon. Argeneau had been a world-renowned artist whose pieces touched millions of people.

The painting depicted a myriad of non-blending colors, strewn into an abyss of black nothingness; out of the abyss came two hands, elegant and full of grace; they captured the colors, organized and formed them – and within the once dark, uninhabited abyss, there rested the most beautiful baby.

As the observer moved back from the painting, it was plain to see the outline of a mother- to-be, holding her unborn baby within her womb, as the hands of God knitted the infant into being.

It was simply entitled, "Creation".

Christine felt tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. She had never seen such a peaceful and intimate image put to canvas.

What would inspire a man, of all things, to paint such a picture?

Julius watched Christine's reaction to the painting. He could tell a great deal about a person just by the way they viewed art.

"This is the owner's absolute favorite." Julius whispered, standing a breath away.

Christine almost turned to him and asked the owner's name, she longed to meet this man and ask how he had obtained such a rare work of art.

Instead, she continued to admire the picture. She had heard a great deal about the legend named Argeneau, everyone had; but that had been about five or six years ago; then it was as though he dropped off the face of the earth.

"I would very much like to attend the grand opening celebration." Christine asked, appalled at the pleading tone she was trying so desperately to hide.

Meg chimed in, "Me too."

Julius bowed his head in respect, "Well, that settles it; I will see you back here on Friday night."

He handed them both a business card and smiled brightly, "I am Julius Tremaine, the curator for the gallery…use the card to get in the door on Friday."

"My name is Christine Daughtry, and this is my best friend, Meg Goldwyn."

Christine expected him to go gaga over Meg, but the man didn't even blink an eye when her name was presented.

He led them to the door and gave a low, sweeping bow.

"It was indeed a pleasure to meet you…" as he raised his head, his eyes focused on Christine, which she found rather odd, then he seemed to remember Meg, "…both."

For once, Meg was not the center of attention.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**You will meet Erik in this chapter, so make him feel welcome!!**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 3

"What was that all about?" Meg asked, driving her car out of the lot as the rain gently played a serenade on the windshield.

Christine shrugged her shoulders and looked surprised by Meg's question.

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy…he couldn't take his eyes off you, and yet he wore a wedding ring."

"He was just being friendly, Meg – not every guy is out to bash a woman over her head and haul her back to his cave."

Meg narrowed her eyes at her mocking best friend and smirked playfully, "Now you're just being ridiculous."

Christine smiled, but was silent for the rest of the ride, until they reached the studio. The large building took on an ominous personality in the night sky.

"Meg, I really need to go home."

"No you don't, you only have two more weeks of summer break left…you're mine, sister, for as long as I can keep you."

Meg didn't take "no" for answer, "Come on, Chrissy – you can stay for my session and meet Evie Sybille."

Christine really could not figure out how Meg always managed to get her way. Her manipulative skills were unsurpassed and Christine found them hard to resist.

The puckered, protruding-bottom-lip-sympathy-ploy that Meg had perfected, was working its magic once again; Christine dropped her head and threw up her arms in defeat.

"Oh, do stop pouting…you're a grown woman!" Christine jested, "You should feel ashamed of yourself."

Meg grinned, knowing she had successfully gotten her way, once again.

♫♫♫

Julius watched the woman named Christine leave with a grieving twist in his heart. Despite the loneliness he sensed in her, Julius felt a genuine warmth, and a down to earth gentleness coming from her.

It was almost like seeing a ghost. It wasn't that they looked alike, but there was just something about her – many things, actually.

Julius brushed it off and locked the gallery doors, turned down the lights, and keyed in the security code. He looked at his watch, just to make note of the time, it was 9:06 p.m.

He ascended the stairs toward Erik's studio apartment, and noticed the door was slightly open. Julius poked his head through to see Erik standing at the two-way mirror, which leant a perfect view of the gallery floor.

"Did you see her?"

Erik didn't even turn at his brother-in-law's voice. He closed his eyes to the onslaught of emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him.

There was no immediate response; just a silence filled with much guilt, pain, and regret.

"If you mean the redhead…yes, I saw her." He responded in a quick, reserved manner.

Julius immediately felt the wall go up between them. It had been this way for almost six years.

"Erik…"

"Julius…I know what you are going to say…and I will agree with you…but we have been here before…leave it." Erik's voice was strained, and his eyes remained on the gallery floor in front of him.

Julius knew that tone – he knew that hard, square-shouldered stance that signified Erik's resolve when it came to an issue.

"She was my sister, Erik…I miss her too." Julius stated quietly, "You're not in this alone, you never have been."

Erik slowly turned toward the man that had been his friend for over eight years. Tears fell from his stormy eyes and inched down his face, and there was a silent, fierce tremble about his shoulders.

"I didn't just lose Loraine, Julius – there was so much more..." His mask mocked him as he turned to the window and his reflection stared back at him, "…so much more."

Julius moved to stand beside Erik, looking down on the gallery, Erik's latest accomplishment in a long line of successes.

"It went well tonight." Julius stated, changing the subject.

Erik only grunted his response as he went to the bar to pour a drink. He looked at Julius, and the blond man nodded his head.

Erik expertly mixed two Vodka martini's with a twist. He walked back to Julius and handed the drink to him.

Julius regarded Erik while they sipped their drinks. Considering his appearance, other than the mask, he was still the same man he had been before his life was torn apart; but now, there was a simmering, growing indignation for the wrongs that had been done to him, burning within his teal eyes.

His dark, wavy hair, spotted at the temples with the slightest indication of grey, fell to just beneath his collar in the back, framed his face down to mid-neck in the front, and swept over his forehead in short wisps.

The visible features were strong and noble; with a straight, narrow nose, refined cheekbone, firm, cleft chin, and a full, sensuous mouth. His eyes were his most striking feature; they were a deep teal in color – appearing green or blue, depending on his mood or the clothes he wore.

If he would take the time to notice, Erik would see that the women of the world still found him devastatingly attractive – the mask mattered very little, and mostly to him.

The heaviness that consumed his broad shoulders was not any lighter, even after he had obtained the answers he had been seeking for years; somewhere, deep within him, Erik still blamed himself.

"I think we need to increase the lighting in the far left corner of the gallery, it seems to be too dismal – those pieces are meant to be uplifting and bright – but the lighting doesn't lend itself to that."

Erik had given it much thought, actually. He had recently acquired those wonderful pieces and didn't want them being overlooked due to bad or inadequate lighting.

"Okay, I'll have Randall drop by early tomorrow and install another set of track lighting."

Erik nodded his agreement and slowly made his way over to the piano. She beckoned him like a temptress, his music mistress; she knew she was the only one who could chase away the desperate loneliness that ate away at him.

His fingers skirted across the keys, and Erik was in another world – no pain, no loneliness, no darkness – and no death.

♫♫♫

The girls emerged from the car and headed toward the studio, which actually resembled a simple warehouse from the outside. Once you entered through the door however, the big lights, extended platform, electrical wiring, and props gave away the true purpose of the building.

Sam was berating some poor sap for not grounding something correctly, when Meg tapped him on the shoulder. He turned frustrated eyes toward the source of the disturbance and smiled in relief when he found it was Meg.

"You are early, but that is a good thing."

Sam was a fatherly figure for Meg. He was in his mid-fifties with brown hair that only harbored a few grey hairs. His features were amiable and pleasant; cute was the word that came to mind when describing him, but not handsome.

"I am going to my dressing room to get ready, is she here yet?" Meg asked.

"No, they will be here any minute and will let us know the proper procedure."

Meg nodded and headed toward the side hallway leading to her dressing room. Christine proceeded down the hall behind her, wondering what Evie was really like.

Meg's dressing room was much like any other, but Meg didn't care – it was hers.

"Come on in, make yourself at home…don't mind the mess." Meg laughed as Christine stepped over flung shoes and blouses.

"I do hope your apartment isn't this messy?" Christine teased.

"You know it's not…you were just over there."

"I know, but a great deal can happen in a day."

Meg huffed and rolled her eyes playfully.

Christine remained quiet for several minutes and Meg was impervious to this until she looked up to find Christine frowning.

"What?" Meg asked, turning to look at her.

Christine shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips, "Nothing – I was just thinking about the man who painted that picture I was admiring at the gallery."

"What about him?" Meg asked; a spark of interest in her eyes.

"Well, no one really knows a great deal about him." Christine shrugged. "I mean, nothing specific, anyway."

Meg's face lit up, "Wow, a real mystery!"

They both giggled and then the studio's hair designer began was working frantically on Meg's blond tresses, while the make up artist was diligently fussing over her perfect features.

Sam chose that moment to waltz in the door in a subdued panic that was only evident in the strained sound of his voice.

"She's here…Evie Sybille is here."

Meg closed her eyes to calm her frazzled nerves. She slowly opened them again and spoke to her image in the mirror, "This is your chance – your chance to expand your career into the European market…relax and enjoy."

Christine saw the shaking hand that Meg lowered to her lap. She couldn't remember a time when something had been this important to her best friend. Christine vowed to do whatever it took to make sure that Meg's dreams came true.

"Come on girlfriend…I want to see you kick some serious bootie out there." Christine stated with humorous sincerity.

Meg laughed at her use of the word "bootie".

"You are such a girl scout, Christine…bootie…that is along the same lines as 'manhood'."

Christine smiled and wrapped her arm around Meg's waist as they headed out the dressing room door.

"Well, that is as strong as my language gets."

Meg squeezed her best friend's shoulder, "I know, and I love you for it."

Her eyes suddenly grew serious and she stopped walking. Christine stared at her friend with a curious expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Meg?"

Meg forced a smile and closed her eyes, "Do I look okay…you know…like a world-class model?"

Christine smiled with confidence and gave Meg's trembling body another squeeze, "You have always looked like a world-class model."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a short filler chapter, but one I wanted to get in for relationship purposes between Christine, Meg, and Evie. If you're really good and review for me, I may post chapter 5 later today...it's ready to go...it's up to you.**

**Had to add one more thing, I put a plug in this chapter for adoption. I was adopted at 8 months of age by the most wonderful people whom I am blessed to call Mom and Dad. I dedicate this chapter to them.**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 4

Evie Sybille was everything Meg had anticipated she would be, and more. It was the consensus that most people who had experienced the success level that she had were snobbish and condescending; but Evie was neither of those things.

"Oh Christine, she's absolutely stunning!" Meg whispered as they approached the tall, graceful woman.

Christine had to admit that Evie Sybille was, indeed, a beautiful woman. Her movements were graceful and there was an air of sophistication about her that screamed European heiress; but no one knew much about her.

As they came up on her, Evie turned her blue/green eyes to them, gave them a confident smirk, and spoke in perfect Elizabethan English.

"You must be Meg Goldwyn, you're photos don't do you justice."

Her tone was honest and held no guile, and Meg was astounded that this woman would even know her name.

"Ms. Sybille, it is an honor to be given the chance to work with you."

Evie smiled, showing straight, polished white teeth; then her gaze rested on Christine; her smile remained, but here was something else resting in her warm eyes.

"Hello, I am Evie Sybille."

Christine was almost in a state of shock; this woman had actually noticed her and had spoken to her – directly.

She opened her mouth to speak, and was mortified when only a croaking sound emerged. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"I am Christine Daughtry, Meg's best friend."

Evie winked and tossed her long, raven braid behind her, sending it cascading down her back.

"Everyone needs a best friend; that is a surety."

The look in her eyes reminded Christine of someone remembering the past with painful clarity. The look was fleeting, and Evie soon had both women under her spell.

She showed Meg over to her display of designer clothing and was insistent that Christine accompany her.

"I know you're not the model, but best friends should be involved in the whole artistic flow of things…." she looked from Christine to Meg and back again, "…don't you think?"

Christine suddenly felt as though she were walking on clouds. In a matter of ten minutes, this beautiful, charasmatic woman had made her feel more important than anyone had in years – besides Meg.

Meg could not get the smile off her face. The clothing was fantastic, and every piece spoke of comfort and elegance; two things that seldom came together; especially in clothing designed for the everyday working woman.

"Your clothing is so fresh and flowing…so unlike any other design I have seen." Christine stated.

Evie had come to stand beside her as the photographer captured Meg at her best.

"Thank you…but I can't take all the credit – there are so many wonderful people behind the scenes that have made me what I am."

Christine shook her head in agreement, but was inwardly impressed by this woman's humble nature; it was a rarity in this world – and, even more so, in this line of work.

Every so often, Christine sensed that Evie was sizing her up for some reason. Her aqua eyes were so expressive and Christine could feel them on her.

Evie eventually noticed that Christine kept wearily eyeing her and smiled.

"Forgive me, but you remind me of someone…someone I knew long ago."

Christine creased her brow and smiled softly, "Was this person dear to you?"

"Yes she was. It's not so much in the way you look – but the fluctuation in your voice and the way you carry yourself."

Christine smiled, "Well, as far as I know, I had no sister."

Meg was finishing up, but it appeared that Evie was not through with Christine.

"Have you any family?"

Christine frowned visibly; that question always left a bleeding hole in her heart.

"Both of my parents are gone. My father died ten years ago from a massive heart attack…." Her eyes drifted away – staring at nothing in particular, "…my mother only lasted a few months after he was gone."

"How tragic for you, my dear….you're so young to have had parents that passed."

"I am twenty-eight…I was adopted by my parents when my mother was forty-three and my father was fifty – they had been trying for years to have children of their own."

Evie shuttered at the thought of the two monsters she called parents, "Some people should never be parents…adoption is a wonderful thing."

Christine sensed a deep anger within Evie - one that threatened to explode if properly provoked.

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to alarm you….I can be a bit abrupt at times – especially where my childhood is concerned."

Christine didn't press the issue, for the shadows that lurked in Evie's eyes were dark and looming.

Thankfully, Meg was done and her bubbly personality lifted the moment as she praised Evie once again.

"This was the chance of a lifetime; thank you so much…I hope you will think of me again, should you choose to market your clothing in the United States."

"I will be sure and let you know, I have thoroughly enjoyed this time – that doesn't happen often."

Evie chuckled, remembering a few of the other photo sessions she had attended – they had all been disasters – for various reasons.

"I rarely have the opportunity to talk with anyone when I come with Meg…" Christine chimed in, "…I am usually slinking back in a corner somewhere, hoping to not be noticed."

"Christine has major self-image issues." Meg blurted out.

Christine managed a horrified glare at Meg, making the taller woman appear to be uncomfortable.

"What?" Meg asked, "You do…and you know it...no matter how much I tell you how attractive you are."

Christine rolled her eyes and looked back over at Evie – who had an amused look on her ravishing face.

"This is what I have to put up with – every day."

Evie laughed, feeling completely at ease with these two young women, "You're blessed."

Meg and Christine looked at each other and nodded; yes, they were blessed, indeed.

"Ladies, it has been a pleasure…I don't know that I will ever see you again – if not, added success to you both."

Christine actually felt a glitch in her heart as Evie walked out. Her crew had loaded everything into the trucks and the lights were going out; it was time to return to the real world.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I was hoping for more reviews, but you did as I asked, so I will do as I said.**

**Thank you my beta, Mlle.Fox, for the editing of this chapter. I followed most of what her suggestions were.**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 5

Erik had once been virtually nightmare free. His sleep had been peaceful and productive; but there had not been a night since Loraine's death that he hadn't seen her face and heard her screams.

This night was no different from all the others…at first. The events leading up to her death haunted him still, but the image changed after that.

Instead of her charred, lifeless body, Erik saw her coming toward him – adorned in white robes and wearing a luminescent smile, beside her walked a beautiful little boy.

She was suddenly before him, full of life and vigor; the light that seemed to come from within her, cast its glow upon him.

"Erik, my love." Her voice was as lulling as he remembered and she sounded concerned.

"Loraine." He whispered with tears filling his eyes.

Erik pulled his eyes from the image of his wife and focused on the boy. His heart was pounding frantically in his chest as he whispered the name of his unborn son; the hope of the future that had died with Loraine.

"Jean-Marc…"

Jean-Marc lifted the most vivid blue eyes to Erik and held his gaze without flinching

Erik's eyes would not leave the features of the boy…a perfect, innocent, face – much like his mothers, but a great deal like his.

"It's okay, Daddy, Mommy and I are happy and we want you to be happy, too."

His voice was so beautiful and each word he spoke touched Erik's soul – his voice would forever be with him…a gift from the God Erik loved so much.

Erik squatted down in front of his son and reached out to touch him; wanting to hold him in his arms, if only for a brief moment.

The boy wrapped him in his arms and held the trembling figure of his earthly father, soothing his pain and his guilt.

Jean-Marc pulled back and put his palm to his father's heart. He looked deep into Erik's watery eyes and smiled, "No more guilt, Daddy…no more."

Lorraine smiled at his words, and warmed the cold that settled around Erik; her eyes held a joy he could not fathom, but wanted for himself.

"What happened to the man I loved?"

She seemed to peer into the depths of his soul, seeing the darkness that had become a part of him since her death, and the events that followed it.

"I can't be that man, ever again."

He could feel the smooth, soft touch of her hand against his cheek and his eyes closed at the sensation – her touch wasn't human any longer, but Erik craved it, nonetheless.

"It's okay, Erik…I'm okay…we're okay…" She pulled Jean-Marc to her side and hugged him to her, "...let us go."

His chin trembled, the tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, and then they spilled over onto his smooth cheek.

"I fear that if I let you go, I won't remember what it was like to be loved." Erik implored. "Don't ask this of me."

"You _will _know love again, Erik…in it's most simplistic and beautiful form."

She began to fade from his, but the love that she bathed him in remained within him.

"Loraine…" he implored, "…Jean-Marc…"

Their images became a memory, but one last echo of her voice was heard, "She's coming Erik…soon."

♫♫♫

Christine arrived home Thursday night after being at the school all day, getting her classroom ready. She had begun her lesson plans and felt eager about the coming year.

Her small, but spacious, apartment was furnished in light earth tones, accented in the color of early pumpkin. Autumn colors were her favorite and the apartment was perpetually adorned in fall colors.

Despite it all, Christine felt the dreaded cloud of loneliness looming over her. She had not been on a date in two years – not that anyone was interested – but she missed the companionship of having a man in her life.

Todd had been her last love interest – but he had been interested in her more as a friend than as a lover – he had decided to end their relationship, friendship and all.

She could not remember the last time she had kissed or been kissed. Men just didn't flock to her doorstep, begging the drab little friend of Meg Goldwyn to go out with them.

The phone rang and Christine knew who it was before she picked it up.

"Hello Meg."

_"Hi there! How did your day go?"_

"Fine – I am almost through with my classroom – I think it will look really artsy this year."

_"By artsy, you mean colorful…right?" _

Christine giggled into the phone, "Yes Meg…colorful is a good word to use."

_"I really enjoyed having you at the photo session the other day…I think Evie Sybille enjoyed your company." _

"Amazingly, I had a good time also…I enjoyed talking with her, which is rather unusual, considering I do not usually have anything in common with people like her."

Christine heard a loud sigh, _"I'm 'people like her' and you and I get along famously…"_ Christine heard an amusing gasp, _"…and what do you mean by, 'amazingly, I had a good time also'…do you not normally have a good time when you come with me?" _

Christine rolled her eyes and smirked into the phone, "You know I don't, I told you so."

_"Oh…right." _

There was a moment of silence and then Christine could hear the smile in Meg's voice.

_"She was pretty awesome, wasn't she?" _

"She was nothing like I expected her to be, that's for sure."

Christine had expected Evie Sybille to be snobbish and withdrawn, just as every other designer Christine had had the misfortune of meeting; however, she had been pleasantly surprised.

_"When does school start back?"_ Meg asked; wanting to engage Christine in a conversation focused on her.

"September fourth, right after Labor Day."

_"Are you ready…I remember you telling me that you were going to have more students this year – something about them opening the class to freshmen - did I hear correctly?" _

"Yes you did, I'm impressed."

Christine's teasing tone chaffed Meg's conscience just a tiny bit. There had been several times in the past, when Christine had told Meg something and then she forgot it – making Christine believe that Meg seldom listened to what she was saying. This was, of course, ludicrous.

_"Christine, you know I listen to you, I just have so much going on at once that I can't organize my thoughts very well – I'm not gifted in that area, like you are; I can't multitask as efficiently as you can." _

"Meg, you are so full of it…you know that?" Christine teased, "You know you could remember things better if you tried…besides, this is exactly why I bought that electronic organizer – you are supposed to use it!"

Meg was laughing and Christine was smiling, _"I know…I'll try and do better...are you ready for tomorrow night?" _

Christine was once again impressed with Meg's attentiveness, "I am glad to hear that you remembered the gallery."

_"Of course I did, I can't forget my best friend – not again – she may have me shot at sunrise." _

Christine giggled her response, "I sure will…hey listen, I have to go check the mail…I'll see you tomorrow night at 6:30 for dinner at Connelly's."

_"Yep…see ya." _

Christine hung up the phone, retrieved her keys, and went to check her mail.

♫♫♫

For Christine, Friday could not come soon enough; by the time it did, her stress level had hit an all-time high, for she had just gotten out of the school board meeting.

They had decided to reduce her budget this year, despite increasing her class size. This, of course, caused her to have to work twice as hard with half as much.

It made no sense.

However, nothing was going to put a damper on her evening. Meg was coming by to pick her up in a few minutes and Christine was working hard to calm her nerves.

She had gone to great lengths to prepare for this night; she even wore her hair down – a rare thing since her father had passed away – it was how he had preferred it.

The only dress that she owned would have to do. She had worn it one other time – when she had actually talked Todd into going to the opera one night.

She wore a spot of makeup to bring out her mossy green eyes, even though they were partially hidden behind her glasses; she added shine and color to her full lips; Meg would probably faint from the sight of it all.

Her average, 5"6' frame was a little top heavy – in her opinion; her hips seemed full and rounded; "child bearing hips", as Aunt Mae had called them. Her waist was slender, her legs long – despite her lack of height, and she had dainty feet and hands.

_Oh well, it's the best it's going to get_. Christine stared at her reflection with an ounce of disgust, and then turned and walked out of her room.

Meg rang the street buzzer as Christine was heading down the hallway. It took her a few seconds to answer.

"Hey."

"Hey, Chrissy, it's me."

"I knew that…come on up."

She pushed the buzzer and held it for a couple of seconds, hoping that Meg was headed up.

When Meg arrived at the door, Christine had to swallow the envious lump in her throat. She never failed to look stunning.

_Just once, could she get a pimple before a big evening…just once?_ Christine asked silently, hoping her smirk was hidden.

"Christine! You look wonderful!" Meg exclaimed.

"Compared to you, I look like a circus clown." Christine teased.

Meg scoffed and gave her friend a big hug.

"I love the way you left your hair down…you have the most beautiful color I have ever seen – and you don't even have to use a box to maintain it…."

Christine put a hand to the deep copper colored waves of her hair – she had always despised it – but Meg always complimented her on it.

"…and you're wearing make-up – my, my – are we planning on meeting someone special tonight?"

Christine stared at her reflection in the mirror as Meg placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Do you really think there is someone special out there for me?" Christine asked, barely above a whisper.

Meg could see the doubt resting in Christine's eyes. She gave her a slight squeeze and leaned into her ear.

"Yes Christine…and he will be all you ever wanted him to be."

Christine smiled and patted Meg's hand, "He better be…or I won't even look twice."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I seem to have lost some reviewers, but I suppose that happens.**

**My sincere thanks goes out to those who take the time to review almost every chapter; if not, every chapter - you're the spice of life!**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 6

Erik Argeneau was looking into the star spangled night sky from his spacious balcony. He watched the bright lights of New York's nightlife paint a halo over the silhouette of the city.

He had thought Paris was beautiful at night, but he had concluded that Manhattan far surpassed it.

His studio apartment had a wonderful view of the city covered with a cape of charcoal-colored skies. He heard the music of the night all around him, from the chatter of the people on the streets, to the different types of music floating up to his balcony.

Despite the pain in his heart and the invading force of loneliness, Erik still loved to watch and listen to the people of the world as they went about their daily lives; couples in love, the infectious laughter of a child, the warm smile of the elderly – all of them.

He turned and went back into his apartment, as the night air was slightly cool and the dampness was descending. The apartment was small and open, but that was all that Erik required. He had his grand piano, his violin and his easel; what else could he possibly need?

He went into his small, but well equipped kitchen, and poured himself of cup of black, steaming hot coffee. He heard a quiet rap on his door and knew who it was…there were only two people who ever came to see him.

"Enter Julius."

The giant blond walked through the door, wielding a smile as broad as his shoulders.

Erik raised the dark arch of his visible brow and sighed at the perky spark he saw in his friend's eyes.

"Is everything ready for tonight?" Erik asked in a dull tone.

"Yes, it is…are _you _ready for tonight?"

Erik stiffened in response to Julius' question. He knew that they had discussed him coming down and mingling with the guests, but Erik was not sure he was up to it.

"Erik, you know you have to become more sociable – Loraine would not have wanted you to shut yourself off from the world that you love so much."

Julius watched the rigid, straight line of Erik's back – hoping to see it relax and surrender – if only the slightest bit; but it never happened.

The black silk suit that Erik wore fit his tall, lean form perfectly – accentuating the strength of his upper torso and legs. There was refined, calculated, and restrained power in every movement of his body – a power that could bring a grown man to his knees.

He had donned a white shirt, a deep purple vest, and purple tie; he looked stunning. However, Julius had learned long ago that Erik felt there was nothing left of the handsome man he had once been.

Julius' heart ached for Erik…the man had lost more than his wife and unborn son; he had lost his self-respect and dignity…Erik felt that no woman would ever be capable of loving him.

Julius felt the steady, unrelenting heat of Erik's gaze, and lifted his head. Stern eyes looked at him with a raw pain that always seemed to rest in every nuance of Erik's features.

"I had a very realistic dream last night, Julius…she came to me…" Erik hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the hot tears from their stinging surface, "…Jean-Marc was there – and he was so beautiful…"

Julius gripped Erik's strong shoulders, prodding him to look his way.

"She always was one for dramatic entrances." Julius teasingly stated, "…this sounds more like a vision rather than a dream."

Erik looked up into the expectant face of his friend, "Whatever it was…I could still feel her touch on my cheek this morning when I awoke…" His hand went to his flesh, still tingling with the memory of her touch, "…Jean-Marc embraced me."

Julius did not doubt for a moment that his sister had found a way to get to Erik…she had loved him with everything she was…and that kind of love did not die.

"She told me I would find love again, Julius…she told me to let them go, and that they were happy." He smiled obliquely at the man beside him."

Erik caught a glimpse of his masked face in the mirror on the wall across from where he stood. His eyes closed as he tried to shut the image out of his mind.

_Can anyone love this face?_ Erik asked himself.

He knew better than to say it aloud, as Julius would give him a speech that would last for quite some time, and frankly…Erik was in no mood for it.

The back door bell rang and Erik turned away from Julius to head toward the rear of his apartment.

His twin sister stared back at him, reminding him of the beauty he had once possessed - a fleeting memory, at best. They weren't identical twins in all aspects, but here was a great resemblance.

"Erik, do I have to stand out here for the rest of the evening, or are you going to invite me in?"

Erik smirked and stepped aside. He knew that the first thing she would do was comment on his lack of housekeeping skills.

She "tsk, tsked" him all through the apartment, and all Erik could do was grin.

"Erik, you really should think about hiring a maid."

Erik frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't need a maid…I am a confirmed bachelor, and the Uniform Code of Conduct for Confirmed Bachelor's states that this is how it is to be."

She raised her dark, perfect brow at him and tapped her foot in annoyed humor.

"Like hermits…buried beneath mounds of sheet music; with clothes strewn from one end of the room to the next…" she held up a shirt, "…is this clean or dirty…do you even know?"

"There is a certain way to tell." Erik clipped, smiling sheepishly.

"There is nothing you could say or do that would convince me to smell the shirt to see if it is clean or dirty."

Erik laughed at that, a hearty, melodious sound that Julius didn't hear near enough. He smiled and made his way over to her.

"Erik, who's the tall, gorgeous blond coming out of your kitchen?"

Julius smiled at her teasing tone and immediately pounced upon her, startling her into making a short, loud squeal.

She swatted him on his arm and then allowed him to pull her into a passionate kiss.

"Julius Gregor Tremaine – what are you trying to do, cause me to have a heart attack?"

"Evie Sybille Tremaine – you know I would never do such a thing…you are my very life!"

Evie lifted a brow and smirked in his direction, "You always did know the right thing to say."

She molded her curves against Julius' hard body and drank in the kiss that never failed to shake her to the core of her being.

Erik stood back and watched with brotherly joy – tainted only slightly by a hint of jealousy. He had been that in love – long ago.

Evie moved back from Julius' warm embrace and regarded her brother's deep eyes, awash with painful grief.

He smiled, although the action seemed to strain his heart, and accepted her into his arms.

"Evie, thank you for coming." Erik finally said, giving her a comforting hug.

She had been his only source of joy for many years. Her unwavering faith in him and in his abilities, had given him a reason to move on.

"I wouldn't have missed my little brother's big gallery debut."

"You're only older by two minutes…so drop down off that high horse of yours and join us mere mortals." Erik teased.

Evie smiled and smoothed her palm down his good cheek; but in a matter of moments, her features saddened and her forehead furrowed.

"I wish Fiona and Stefan would have found it within their hearts to come."

Erik stiffened as she said the names of their parents, and turned from her. No matter how hard he tried, he could not erase what they had done from his mind. Many had tried to help him sort through it, but all had failed.

"I can't believe you still hold any hope that they will ever endorse or support anything that I do." Erik spat, feeling the years of neglect and abuse closing in on him - once again.

"I know…" Evie was walking the same road of thought as Erik, and they both knew nothing would ever change.

There were a few moments of silence – silence filled with unspoken words and gentle touches; Julius finally cleared his throat and grabbed their attention.

"It's time….the guests will be arriving soon."

Erik swallowed the nervous bile that arose in his throat. He had never been very good at managing his nerves on the inside; but on the outside, he appeared to be in complete control.

Evie's assuring smile calmed his nerves and her warm hand slid into his. She gave it a gentle squeeze and lifted her eyes to look at him.

"I know it hasn't been easy, Erik…" Evie began, "…I almost lost you, but you have made great strides in moving on."

Erik allowed her to lead him from his apartment, down the stairs leading to the foyer of the gallery, and through the second set of inside doors.

The quiet lighting accented the artwork and drew attention to the details that each artist had created. Each piece was displayed elegantly with a small profile about each artist and the piece of art that was contributed.

Julius had followed Erik's wishes and had booked a caterer for the evening; light refreshments and cool beverages were available and there was even champagne.

The atmosphere was elegant and approachable – exactly as Erik wanted it.

As the room began to fill, Erik found it quite easy to diminish into the shadows and watch the people from safe within his dark haven; he knew he only had a few minutes before Evie came searching for him – and she would indubitably find him.

His eyes scanned the room, searching for his sister – but then, his eyes landed on the same woman that had captured his attention a few days ago.

He caressed her features with his eyes and admired the curve of her long neck. Her hair was the color of maple leaves in the autumn – and her smile was breathtaking.

His breath hitched and he feared she had caught sight of him in the shadows, but she quickly looked away without acknowledging his whereabouts, so Erik continued to admire and observe her.

He had grown accustom to admiring women from the shadows. If they saw him, they would most certainly recoil from his scarred visage. He kept the scars hidden of course, but any chance at a normal relationship would flee when they saw beneath his mask.

_Face it, Erik…your face isn't the only thing scarred. _Erik chastised himself.

The church had officially scarred his soul. Not God - Erik would never lose his faith in nor his love for God – but those who called themselves "men of God"…that was an entirely different issue. Satan was alive and well within the church and Erik had dealt with him personally.

Erik balked, pushing his thoughts away from his early years and concentrated on the woman who continued to browse the gallery. She was the picture of innocent grace and Erik found that watching her was most enjoyable.

Loraine's words lingered on his mind, s_he's coming, Erik…soon,_ and he could not forget them. He looked at the woman again…and this time, he tried to forget that he wore a mask.

She was again looking in the direction where he stood, and Erik backed further into the darkness. It was uncanny, the way she seemed to feel his eyes on her. The blond that she had arrived with was stunning too, but Erik wasn't particularly attracted to the skinny, model-looking women that populated New York. The shorter, voluptuous redhead was his type…and he was certainly going to enjoy the view.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**I am both surprised and humbled at the overwhelming response to this story. There is still a great deal about Erik to be revealed; trust me, it isn't going to be pretty - a tale full of betrayal and deceit.**

**Stay tuned, we have several chapters to go before Erik will feel comfortable enough to share his past.**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 7

Meg found herself oddly intrigued with the artwork, and the gallery was an elegant place to meet people. She kept her eyes on Christine, but was shocked when she looked up and saw Evie Sybille talking to the curator, Julius; and they seemed to be on very intimate terms.

_What should I do? _Meg asked herself. _Should I go up to her and re-introduce myself or should I just stay away? _

Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own, and they carried her toward Evie without regards to her nervous stomach.

Thankfully, before she could completely embarrass herself, Christine called her name and Meg breathed a sigh of relief.

"Meg, look at this picture – I would love to have a copy of this."

They stood in front of "creation" again; Christine could not get her mind off the simple beauty of the picture.

"It is a lovely picture, Christine…but I don't think there are any copies anywhere."

Christine frowned, knowing that her friend was correct.

"Perhaps I can talk to the artist and get him to paint you another one just like it."

Christine and Meg both turned to see Evie Sybille and Julius Tremaine standing just to the left of them.

"You know Mr. Argeneau?" Christine stuttered, with a dumbfounded look on her face.

Evie just smiled and chuckled lightly.

"I guess you could say that I know him…he's…"

She was stopped by Julius' hand to her elbow.

"May I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, pulling her to the side. "I don't think Erik would be pleased with you revealing who he is…not yet."

"I've had enough of this cloak and dagger behavior from him, Julius…he needs to live again...end of discussion." Evie felt a lump in her throat when she thought about the man Erik had once been.

"I know, Evie…I know…but I am not sure he's ready yet."

"Julius…he will _never_ be ready if he's not forced into it…he will continue to hide thinking he's repulsive or…unworthy or….some such nonsense…" Evie moved away from Julius – letting him know she was determined. "…who will make him see otherwise, if not me?"

Christine and Meg looked on with confused frowns, not sure about the relationship these two shared; whatever it was, they had known each other for some time.

Evie came back toward them; the big, blond man following behind her as though he was there to do her bidding.

"Forgive me for the interruption."

Christine looked at Julius and he smiled at her, but she could see the love in his eyes and it wasn't focused on her…it was focused on Evie.

"As I was saying, before my husband decided to intrude…" her smirk was aimed at Julius and Christine suddenly understood, "…the artist is my brother…my twin brother."

Christine had not been prepared for that one. She couldn't seem to find her voice, and her heart seemed to be in her throat.

"Your twin brother?" She questioned, not sure if she had heard her correctly.

"Yes."

"But, no one has seen or heard from him for over five years."

Christine was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that Evie Sybille was Erik Argeneau's twin sister. The pictures she had seen of him several years ago, had faded in her memory, but she did seem to remember him looking a great deal like the woman who now stood in front of her.

"Yes, well – I am determined to change all that. It is a rather depressing and dark tale and I don't want to perplex your mind with the details. Let's just say that he will be making a come back."

Christine finally stopped processing everything and smiled.

"I've always felt a connection to him…his art is…so personal – sometimes dark and mystifying – and at other times, emotionally charged and insightful."

Evie watched the petite woman as she spoke about Erik's passion. She was a few inches shorter than she was, but her figure was feminine and pleasantly curved. Her gorgeous hair was long, and playfully frolicked around her shoulders like waves of fall foliage. Her deep, mossy green eyes were intelligent and kind – although the glasses did a great deal to hide their intense beauty.

"Ms. Daughtry, would you and Meg care to join us for a late supper?"

Evie was not going to let this woman leave without meeting Erik, regardless of whether he wanted it or not. She was a breath of fresh air compared to the money grabbing, perfectly polished statues that she saw every day in the modeling world.

In the six years since Loraine's death, Evie had not met a woman that sparked her interest as much as Christine Daughtry did. She knew Erik had noticed her as well – he wasn't the only one who observed people without them being aware of it.

Christine didn't know what to say at first; she had never thought she would be invited into the elite group of the rich and famous – despite her best friend being a famous model.

However, Evie had invited her - her, not Meg – her! Meg was invited, but only because she was with her! It was almost like a dream.

Meg was shocked as well, and they glanced at each other with big smiles – each for different reasons – and said simultaneously…

"Yes!"

Evie smiled elegantly and her dark eyes gleamed with an unknown facet. Christine wondered if there was an ulterior motive behind the invite, but she wasn't going to dwell on it.

"The gallery closes at 9:00 and we have reservations for 9:30 at Aureole's; adding two more to the reservations won't be a problem."

Evie flipped her cell phone out and made the necessary arrangements, while dark, brooding eyes looked on from the darkest corner in the gallery.

There had been many occasions throughout their lives, when Erik had felt like strangling his sister – this was one of those moments.

What was she thinking by inviting these girls to have dinner with them?

_You conniving wench! _Erik thought as he watched his sister rearrange their plans. His eyes kept wandering to the red headed femme fatale that stood beside her.

The more he watched her, the more he realized how unlike Loraine she was – at least physically.

Loraine had been fair of hair and skin, just like her brother; she had been slightly taller and less curvy than the red head.

Erik raked his eyes up her sultry form and found himself reacting to her in a way he had not expected.

_Good job, Erik...now you're resorting to being a peeping tom and falling into the "rutting stag" category. _

Erik quietly snorted at himself and once again turned his frustration at himself into anger at Evie and Loraine; they had put ideas in his head about love...preposterous, wishful ideas.

Evie was smiling at the object of his lust and Erik was becoming more and more frustrated as the moments passed.

What could they possibly be talking about? Evie had his little red head engaged in some sort of private conversation, while Julius just stood there twiddling his thumbs.

_You're little red head?_ Erik shook his head and berated his wishful thinking, once again. He managed to slink against the wall and reach the back exit, quietly leaving the gallery.

Once back inside the sanctuary of his apartment, Erik paced the floor in agitated strides. He had his face buried in his hands, rubbing the flesh frantically – trying to get her image out of his mind.

"What is it about this woman?" He asked himself.

His own voice did little to calm the rage of emotions racing through him.

"I don't want to feel again – it hurts too much."

Erik growled infuriatingly, and threw his fist against the marble counter top in his kitchen; it wasn't a pleasant feeling, but it actually cleared his mind.

"Excuse me." Evie said, leaving Christine and Meg staring at her retreating form.

She had heard the feral growl coming from Erik's apartment, and the subsequent fist fury. She bound up the steps in a graceful rush and knocked quietly on the door.

"Erik?"

She heard nothing, but knew he was there – melting in a pit of despair and self-hatred.

"Erik, open the door…we need to talk."

All she heard was the simple unlocking of a latch. She opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark – except for a couple of candles which cast eerie shadows on the walls.

His ominous form loomed in the corner, near the piano. His broad shoulders carried the weight of the world, and she knew he had been crying.

He suddenly spoke, the beauty of his voice penetrating the darkness and allowing Evie to hear the agony within his heart. He had told her of his vision and she had shed tears over the way Loraine and Jean-Marc were watching over him.

"I can't do it, Evie…I won't."

She finally reached him, turned his rigid body toward her and drew his head down to her shoulder for comfort.

"You will, Erik…you must."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so thankful for each review, I hope you enjoy the next few chapters as Erik opens up and Christine discovers that there is a man out there who as the depth and substance she wants.**

**Enjoy.**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 8

Evie rejoined her husband and new friends, smiling as she descended the stairs toward them.

Christine couldn't believe that Erik Argeneau, a mysterious and ambiguous figure, lived in an apartment above the gallery that he also owned. It was like a story out of a dramatic novel.

"Is he alright?" Julius asked; concern etched on his face.

"I don't believe he will be joining us tonight…" Evie sighed, sadly.

The disappointment in her voice was surpassed only by the disappointment in her heart.

"Is it us…because if it is, we don't have to go." Christine offered, not wanting to seem as disappointed as Evie was.

Evie smiled sadly and lopped her arm around Christine's shoulders, "No dear…it's the whole 'being in public' thing…it's not you."

She didn't bother to explain any further and Christine felt it was too early in their friendship to ask leading and personal questions.

♫♫♫

The restaurant was a five-star establishment not far from the gallery. Christine had never been in such a ritzy place, but Meg seemed to know her way around.

"I've been here with Rafe a couple of times; he has several clients that frequent this place…the food is really good, as well as having a great ambiance."

Christine had to agree, they had eaten before coming to the grand opening, but Christine had been so nervous that all she could manage to nibble on had been a few crackers and a little bit of her chicken and dumplings.

Now, she found that she was quite hungry. She had ordered stuffed clams and seasoned vegetables.

She couldn't keep from admiring her surroundings – the place just oozed class. The vaulted ceilings were decorated with molding designs and crystal chandeliers; there was a slick, shiny, grand piano in the middle of the floor, and beside it rested an elegant looking cello.

The whole room actually resembled a Victorian English manor, complete with the handmaidens and footman who acted as the servers.

"I love this place." Evie whispered into Christine's ear.

"It's very nice." Christine whispered back.

They were finished with the main course and the wine was almost empty.

"I never asked you what you do for a living, Christine." Evie suddenly asked.

Christine lifted her brows and chuckled, "I'm officially a high school chorus and art instructor…but I dabble in painting and the occasional drawing."

"Ahhhh, so you know music as well as the visual arts." Evie stated.

Christine smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, art is more like a hobby – although, if I could, I'd make a living by it – music is in my blood, so to deny its pull would be like robbing my body of oxygen."

Evie could not believe the words Christine was using to describe what music and art meant to her…they were almost the same words that Erik had used, not too many years ago.

If there had been one drawback to Loraine, it had been her lack of musical knowledge. She had enjoyed it, and loved the music that Erik wrote, played, and sang for her – but she had not shared his intense longing for it.

Christine did.

"I once dreamed of being on stage singing and acting. To perform in a musical would be so awesome – but I never had the opportunity in high school or college to get involved in the drama department…" Christine smiled and still had that far away look in her eyes, "…oh well, we all have our dreams."

Evie smiled and then greeted the server as he inquired about dessert.

♫♫♫

_Have I turned into a coward? _

Erik sat at the piano, not playing anything distinct, just sounding the chords; Evie had been sympathetic but stern – and Erik reflected on her words…

"I've had enough of this Erik…you are a shadow of the man that you were…is this what you want?"

Her straightforward words had stung him…causing his heart to lurch.

"You'll die a lonely and bitter old man, with no one to blame but you."

She had stood behind him and rested her head against the expanse of his back. His head had dipped and he had fought back the tears.

"Don't let them win, Erik…don't let their actions turn you into the very thing that you have despised all your life…throw their dark deeds back at them – live again…something made Loraine come to you…think about it."

With those words, she had left him with his thoughts.

He stared at his reflection in the cool, black surface of the piano. He pushed the hatred down, trying to force some other emotion forward that would shine a better light on the man he wanted to be.

_What do I want?_ He asked himself. _Is there anything left of the man I once was?_

He brushed his fingers through his black, tousled hair, stood back from the piano, and put on his suit jacket.

It was time to find out.

♫♫♫

Evie hadn't quite decided on dessert yet; Christine was contemplating what she wanted and Meg was resolved to not indulge.

Julius found the whole thing amusing, and smiled smugly at the server.

"I'll have a piece of your New York cheesecake, with blueberries."

"Make that two."

All heads lifted at the same time and four pairs of eyes centered on the tall, well-dressed, handsome masked man that stood beside the table.

"Erik." Evie chanted, with a smile.

The name almost came out like prayer as she stood and gave him a gentle, warm hug. He was slow in putting his arms around her to return the gesture, but he managed to get it done.

He made eye contact with each person at the table, but when he caught Christine's gaze, he was reluctant to let it go; those eyes held him – paralyzing him to everything around him, but looking deep into them.

A bolt of electric energy shot through her and she knew a blush danced upon her cheeks. He was a sophisticated and impressive figure, filling the lines of his fine suit with conditioned and controlled strength.

He wore black accented with deep purple. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of teal – slightly darker than Evie's were, but shaped the same. His chest was broad and spread between a wide set of shoulders.

Only after running her tongue along the outline of her lips, did Christine realize he wore a white, leather mask over the right side of his face. It didn't cover his forehead or his mouth and chin; but everything in between, on that one side, was shielded. Christine remembered that he had not worn it in the pictures she had seen, so something must have happened to him.

His exposed features were chiseled and handsome – there were a few similarities to Evie – but they weren't identical. His exceptional mouth was full and sensuous, and seemed always to be on the brink of a smirk.

She finished her assessment of him, only to find that his gorgeous eyes were still drilling into her.

"Erik, it is my pleasure to introduce my two newest friends; future super model Meg Goldwyn and high school chorus and arts teacher, Christine Daughtry."

Erik bowed his head in a European greeting, nodded at Meg with mild, friendly interest, but lifted Christine's hand to his lips, savoring the feel of her dainty fingers against his own.

"Delighted, Ms. Daughtry…I am Erik Argeneau."

His voice was like liquid sex…and Christine swallowed hard at the instant attraction she felt toward him. She had NEVER had this sort of reaction to any other man. His accent was faint, but definitely French; she melted on the inside and hoped it didn't show on the outside.

He released the unknown hold he had on her and seated himself next to Evie and across from Christine.

"What made you decide to come?"

Erik smiled at Evie and then dropped his eyes to the glass of wine the server had just poured him.

"Something in what you said made sense…let's leave it at that."

"Alright…I'm just glad you came."

Erik took a sip of his wine and then raked his eyes over Christine's features. His charming smirk never left his face.

"Besides, I haven't been graced with such beauty in years…I couldn't let Julius monopolize all the attention."

Christine blushed again, realizing that she had spent all of the two minutes he had been in the room with a pink shade to her cheeks.

Evie was delighted. If only a few minutes out of the evening was all he had to see that there was a whole life out there for him, then she was going to see to it that he took full advantage of them.

"Christine teaches at Eastside High School, Erik…she teaches chorus and art."

Erik nodded, "You mentioned that."

He shifted his eyes from Evie to Christine and smiled.

"She is also an aspiring artist – painting and drawing – that sort of thing."

Erik cocked his head to the right and those deep, teal eyes sparkled with interest.

"Really?"

Christine cleared her throat, hoping she was able to speak. She chuckled timidly and sighed.

"I am not nearly the gifted artist you are, Mr. Argeneau, but I to enjoy putting my thoughts on the canvas."

A flame reached his eyes, but his voice was still dripping with a sensual charge, "Mr. Argeneau is my father…and since I despise him, please call me Erik."

He tried to sound flippant, but Christine sensed that he was full of fury at a man that had wronged him somewhere along the road of his life; whatever it was, the pain still festered in his eyes.

The rest of the evening was spent in warm laughter and unexpected glances. Christine watched him with interest, thinking him some mythical god come to life.

_What is his story…I wonder?_ Christine asked herself. _So much effort has been put into keeping his past a mystery. _

Erik caught her eyes on him and smiled, making her think that he could read her mind. She immediately averted her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart.

_Forget it Christine, he would never want anything to do with a woman like you…look at his sister and the women he must meet through her line of work…he'd have to be desperate to even give you the time of day. _

The frown on her face was endearing, but Erik could not see a reason for it. She seemed to be deep in thought about something disturbing, and all he wanted to do was see her smile – just once more – before the night was over.

Funny – all evening he hadn't thought once of Loraine…maybe it was time to move on.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**I must say, it is an honor to write for you lovely ladies. The reviews only make me want to keep going. **

**Another moment of thanks to Mlle.Fox, she is the best beta there is.**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 9

The night had gone remarkably well, and Christine could not remember an evening when she had had so much fun.

Erik had remained quiet but attentive the remainder of the night, observing rather than participating in any particular conversation.

It gave Christine a chance to observe him and realize that he was not at all what she would have pictured Erik Argeneau to be like. She had thought him much older and more seasoned, judging by the depth of his art; but she guessed him to be in his mid to late thirties.

She had not been able to tell much about him from the pictures, they were in black and white and from a distance. She had assumed he was handsome, but handsome didn't even begin to describe him.

His eyes often landed on her, and Christine would feel the warmth of his gaze touch the remotest part of her toes.

It was drawing close to midnight and Christine was feeling the length of the day closing in on her; this was the latest she had been up in a very long time.

Meg, however, was having a wonderful time. Rafe had shown up, not long after they arrived. After he finished his business dinner, he had come over and joined their party.

"Evie, thank you so much for inviting me to join you tonight, but I am really getting tired and the wine is playing a tune on my brain – I need to get home."

Evie smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I understand…I am glad you enjoyed yourself."

Erik stood as she said her farewell to Evie; he bowed elegantly as she turned to him. His eyes were sparkling, but there was disappointment lurking in them.

"It was really nice meeting you Mr. Arge…I mean, Erik."

He smirked endearingly and took her hand in his; he brushed his lips across her hand and then stood to his full height.

"The pleasure had been mine."

His voice was husky and sensual and Christine found herself staring at his mouth…in her head she heard her own voice telling her to stop, but she was not listening.

She blushed slightly and then went to Meg. Christine whispered something to her and Meg and Rafe stood, prepared to leave.

"No…I'll take a cab – enjoy your time together." Christine insisted.

Evie elbowed Erik in the side and sent a chilling stare his way. He sighed loudly, buried the nausea working its way up his throat, and followed Christine out of the restaurant.

It was one thing to play the charmer over a dinner table – but one on one, in the privacy of a car – that was a different matter.

He couldn't believe that his treacherous legs were carrying him to where she stood in the lobby, dialing her cell phone.

_Have you completely taken leave of your senses? She will never accept a ride from you, you masked freak. _Erik berated himself, even as he came to a stop beside her.

Christine could sense him before she actually saw him. He smelled like spices and orange blossoms – the scent was mysterious and stimulating. She could feel the warmth of his body as he stood beside her and she had to resist the urge to lean into him.

"Please, allow me to take you home…there is no need for a cab."

His voice would be her undoing, she knew this – and yet, she took it in as a parched desert drinks up the rain.

"I don't want to impose…"

"It is no imposition…it would be my pleasure."

His eyes were warm and almost translucent in the lush, romantic lighting. Despite her best efforts, Christine found herself leaning into his strong body and wondered if he would think her too forward.

He took her hand, looped it around his arm, and led her out the front door. He handed his ticket to the parking attendant and turned toward her, lifting the side of his sexy lips to propose a smile.

"So, Ms. Daughtry, I am told you teach chorus and art at one of our cities finest high schools."

His accent was beautiful and every word he spoke was silk threads weaving themselves around her spine. She giggled quietly and scuffed her shoe against the sidewalk; a nervous habit she had tried to rid herself of, but had never succeeded.

_What am I doing? I am acting like Meg…making goo goo eyes at an attractive man. _Christine was upset with her minds wandering, but could not keep from admiring the man who stood beside her.

"Eastside High School – I'm not sure it passes as one of the finest, but our numbers are improving."

Erik had a million words rolling around in his head, but none of them came out. He was almost in a cold sweat, despite the warmth in the air.

The valet finally parked his Volvo C70 in front of them. The car spoke volumes about its owner; five-speed automatic transmission, gold exterior, black interior, hard top convertible. The car exuded luxury and efficiency – just like the man himself.

Christine was about to open her door, when Erik showed up beside her, opened the door, and waited for her to get in.

_He needs to be careful…I may start following him around like a lovesick puppy._

Christine's thoughts pushed a blush to her cheeks and an inaudible giggle from her throat. It was a good thing the car interior was dark or she would have been humiliated at the prospect of him seeing her reaction.

The car was equipped with a GPS system and, after getting Christine's address; he keyed the demographics into the computer and began the twenty-minute drive to her apartment.

He had turned on the radio to a light jazz station and the ride was quiet but very charged.

Christine watched his large, elegant hand shift gears and could not remember ever noticing a man's hands before…did every man have such sensually long, well-groomed fingers, or was Erik Argeneau an exception?

"You have musician's hands." Christine heard herself say – completely remiss as to where the courage to speak had come from.

Erik smiled that sideways smile again, and glanced at her.

"I am a musician – among other things." He stated, "I play the piano and violin fluently – and dabble at other instruments..." he suddenly winked at her, causing her to blush profusely, "…I've been told I can sing pretty well."

She was so thankful for the cover of night – he would never know that she hung on his every word and he made her knees go weak.

His speaking voice was so sensual and masculine; she could only imagine what it sounded like when he sang.

The computer announced their arrival at Christine's apartment. Erik parked in front of the brownstone building, got out and opened her door, and then walked her to the front door.

He waited until she was able to insert her key and open the door, before turning from her to head back to his car.

"Thank you for bringing me home." She stated, causing him to look at her again.

"You are welcome, Ms. Daughtry…don't forget to lock your door when you get inside." He smiled slightly and continued down the stairs.

As soon as Christine got inside, her knees buckled and she could feel her heart speeding in her chest. No man – ever – had had this type of an effect on her…it was unheard of! She was oblivious to a handsome face, money, and status – wasn't she?

Deep down inside, she knew there was more to Erik Argeneau than just his extraordinary looks and suave style – he was someone she wanted to get to know.

She had heard nothing about his life tonight; he had circumspectly geared the conversation away from himself; keeping his past and his art in the mysterious and unexplained category.

Now, he was gone – he had walked out of her life and she would most likely not see him again – unless…

She put her finger to her chin, forming a plan in her mind; she would be going back to that gallery at every opportunity she had.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**All that are mine is the storyline and the original characters, everyone else, I borrowed; but I have asked if I can keep Gerik - so far, no response - but I must prevail!!! (GerrysJackie laughs hysterically while devising a scheme to capture the heart of GERIK!!)**

**Meanwhile, enjoy.**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 10

Of course, even the best of plans can fall through when life doesn't cooperate. The next week came, and Christine was buried in her lesson plans.

She had thought she was done with them, but the president of the school board had called and said they were going to do away with her art class because of further budget cuts that were implemented. This news had set Christine on a mission to save her class.

Her days were filled with meeting after meeting in front of various VIP's for the school systems, but they had not yielded in their decision.

Her efforts had earned an article in the paper under the community section; but they had not gotten her what she wanted.

They had told her, of course, that if she could personally finance the supplies and such, she could continue with the class, but there was no way Christine could come up with that kind of money up front…not on the salary they paid her.

The frustration of it all was overwhelming, and after a week of fighting, she was exhausted – physically and mentally. She only had a week left to come up with a solution where there was none.

She had only visited the gallery for three days, and only during lunch – each time, she had searched the room for some sign of him…even though she could feel his presence, Erik Argeneau was nowhere to be found.

Meg had called several times to lift her spirits, but Christine was very disturbed by the route that the school systems were taking – they spent so much money on athletics, but the arts suffered – drastically.

She didn't want to admit to herself – or Meg – that she was pining over Erik. He had made no indication of being interested in her.

S_o why do you dream about him every night and think about him all day? _

Christine blew on her cappuccino, smiled at Meg, and almost laughed at her idiocy. She once again focused on her problems at school.

"Meg, it's like they punish those children who are not athletically gifted, but whose interests lean toward the arts – these children don't get the same opportunities as those in the athletics programs do."

Meg had managed to steal her away for an after school snack at the corner Starbucks.

"I know, Christine, I know…I can't believe they are doing this to your class."

"I guess I am going to have to accept the fact that the class will end…what are those students going to do?"

Tears of frustration and disappointment were cascading down her face – she hated this feeling of inadequacy and helplessness.

Two more days past without change; then on Thursday evening, Christine returned home to the four walls of her small apartment and her phone was blinking.

The message was from Torrence Briggs, the president of the school board.

"Ms. Daughtry, I didn't really want to talk to you over the phone. I was calling to set up a short meeting in the morning. Come to the school tomorrow morning at 10 a.m.; a solution to your predicament has presented itself."

There were no more messages and Christine stood in puzzled thought. What solution had been found, and more importantly – by whom?

She sorted through every possible avenue in her head, and came up blank, every time. She had no more resources, including money; the school had no money – to what solution could he possibly be referring?

The phone rang, jolting Christine out of her jumbled thoughts.

"Hello?"

_"Are you up to some dinner at my place?" _

"Meg, I just got the strangest message from Mr. Briggs."

_"Isn't he the man giving you such grief over your art class?" _

"Yes…he wants to meet in the morning…he says a solution has been found."

_"Hey, that's great news! Maybe you'll get to have the class after all." _

"I hope so…why don't you come over here for dinner – you cooked the last time we did this."

A light chuckle sounded in the phone, _"If you call Red Dragon Chinese take-out cooking – then yeah – I cooked." _

Christine returned the laugh and then thought of something, "Hey, where's Rafe…why aren't you two hanging out tonight?"

_"He's on some business deal in _ _Arizona__ – he won't be back for a couple more days." _

Christine could sense the irritation in Meg's voice and rolled her eyes.

"He does work for a living Meg…cut the guy some slack."

_"I know, but…" _

"Look…you do this every time you start liking some guy – you nit pick the relationship apart until you expose some tiny flaw in the armor of your white knight- and then you send him packing."

There was silence over the phone line and Christine knew she had hit a nerve.

_"I'm on my way over…what are we eating?" _

Christine smiled, knowing that they were going to have an evening of debate.

"How does…" She opened her refrigerator and inventoried her choices. "…Oh! I have some chicken breasts thawed…how about I make some lemon chicken over rice?"

Meg chuckled again, _"Sounds great…I'll bring the diet soda."_

♫♫♫

"Erik, what is so fascinating about the paint on your walls that you feel you must stay in your apartment and watch it peel?"

Evie had spent the last week at a session in Tokyo and had just arrived from the airport. Julius had gone with her, so Erik had remained within the confines of his apartment during the day; and at night, he had watched the lights and listened to the sounds of the city.

The gallery was doing well, and Julius' assistant, Marge Wallace, had been acting curator in his absence. She knew Erik lived in the apartment above the gallery and that he was the owner, but she did not bother him…and he wanted it that way. He watched the floor from his apartment.

Christine had shown up for several nights in a row…seemingly looking for something or someone. Erik had simply watched her graceful movements and observed how she longingly adored many of the pictures in his collection.

"I don't need to leave my apartment to make a living, Evie – I love the computer age...besides, paint can be fascinating if applied just right."

Evie just giggled at that answer, "I suppose to an interior designer, paint does appear fascinating."

She scoffed and ran her finger over the dust that covered the giant bookcase next to his fax machine.

"You finished your most recent job, I take it…the Piedmont Hotel wasn't it – in London?"

Evie found much humor in the fact that Erik could meticulously design the interior of the world's most beautiful hotels, homes, business offices – but he lived in a studio apartment, with meager furnishings, and was the worst housekeeper she had ever known.

Unaware of her humorous thoughts, Erik shook his head, happy to discuss his latest million-dollar project.

"Yes… they adopted every idea I proposed to them…and the remodeling will begin in a month. It's going to be absolutely breathtaking to look upon."

Evie smiled up at his handsome face, loving the light in his eyes as he spoke about this work, "As is everything that you do, Erik…everything."

Erik returned her smile, and saw a strange glint in her eyes.

"I was so proud of you when you showed up at the dinner party after the gallery opening…speaking of which…" Evie cupped his cheek and smiled expectantly "…have you called Christine?"

He frowned at her words and immediately broke eye contact.

Evie sighed, knowing the answer to her question.

"Why Erik?"

He turned away from her and walked over to the piano, plunked a few of the keys, and spoke quietly.

"I picked up the phone, many times, thinking I would call information and get her number….but I never actually dialed the phone."

His voice dropped low and Evie had to strain to hear his next words.

"What if she's not interested?"

"Believe me, Erik - she _is_ interested…what woman in her right mind wouldn't be?"

He threw her a raised eyebrow and scoffed. He had removed his mask and was avoiding the mirror image that stared back at him from the sleek, shiny surface of the piano.

The doctor had told him, repeatedly, to remove the mask at least once a day and allow his skin to breathe, but Erik hated it. He normally waited until it was dark and there was no one around; but today, his skin seemed irritated and sore.

Evie walked over to him and put her hand on his forearm, "Besides, I have her best friends phone number…I can get Christine's number from Meg. I am going to use her in several more sessions, so I have a reason to call her."

Erik nodded his head, giving Evie permission to do what she could. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you!**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 11

"Excuse me…" Christine was almost speechless in front of Mr. Briggs. "…an anonymous donor….but who?"

Mr. Briggs scratched his balding head and looked as lost as Christine was.

"The individual gave no indication of their identity – there was only a check enclosed inside an envelope, which was delivered by currier yesterday...I am as much in the dark as you are."

Christine sat down in the chair across from Mr. Briggs and pondered the latest miracle in her life.

"Perhaps that newspaper article garnered some support for you…who knows…all that matters is that you have your art class back – and anything you could possibly want is being funded…the stipulation was that you are to be the only one in charge of the money…no one else can touch it."

He handed her the check and Christine gasped when she saw the amount. It was more than enough to supply her class for several years, let alone this year.

"The donor did say that there would be other instructions coming, but that you are to proceed as scheduled."

She said nothing to him; fearing she would make a fool of herself.

Christine was so thankful for gravity at that moment, otherwise her head would be in the clouds.

♫♫♫

"Thank you…thank you so much!"

Meg hung up her cell phone and immediately dialed Christine's cell phone.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey, are you free? Let's get together for lunch; I need to talk to you!"

Christine's laugh was refreshing and light – Meg could sense that something wonderful had happened to her, also.

_"Meg, thank you for giving me time to answer, and yes…at this moment I am free – and I a will meet you for lunch." _

"Cosmo Deli sound good?"

_"I'll be there in thirty minutes." _

Cosmo Deli was always jammed at lunch, but they served the best pastrami on rye in the whole city of New York.

Meg waited, impatiently, for Christine while sipping on her Diet Coke. The server kept making eye contact, but Meg was in no mood for flirting…she was eager to share her good fortune with her best friend.

It was five minutes later when Meg spotted her coming through the door.

They embraced; each of them wearing broad, bright smiles.

"Evie Sybille called me and wants me to do several more sessions for her clothing line!"

"Mr. Briggs gave me a check from a private donor; it's enough to fund the class for several years!"

They spoke at the same time and when they had both finished, they laughed.

"Oh, Christine! That's marvelous – who is it?"

Christine happily shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea…but I am the one left in charge of the money – I get to spend it on my art class – any way I deem necessary."

Meg squealed and clapped her hands.

"And you…my goodness…more photo sessions with Evie Sybille. That is wonderful Meg…this could be the big break you have been looking for!"

Meg smiled again, eagerly showing her straight, white teeth.

"She wants us to meet at her penthouse apartment tomorrow night; for dinner and cocktails."

Christine was so genuinely happy for Meg, but thoughts of Evie made her mind drift to Erik; and how much she wanted to see him again.

"She wants you there too, Christine, I think she really likes you."

"I liked her too." _And I think I have a huge crush on her brother_. "Is Rafe going to be able to go?" Christine asked.

She really hoped he could. Then, if Erik _were _there, she would have him all to herself.

_You're getting a little possessive there, aren't you? _Christine chastised.

After the difficult week she had had, and the lack of time she had spent at the gallery, Christine had pretty much decided that Erik was just not meant to be. She could not fathom how she could be so attracted to someone after only having met them, but she knew he would forever be in her heart.

"Yes, I talked to him earlier; he should be home tomorrow, late morning – he plans on going with me."

Christine barely heard what Meg was saying. Why would you even think you have a chance, Christine? He couldn't possibly be interested in a dull woman like you.

However, as she reflected on the other night, his eyes had never once strayed to Meg's tall, slender figure or her flawless face...his focus had been on her..._maybe..._

"Count me in." Christine stated, boldly.

The words were out, the deed was done...

"Good, I'll let her know."

♫♫♫

"No Erik…please…"

Evie was examining his choice of clothing for the night and her disapproval was evident from the frown on her face and the pleading in her voice.

"…I know you have better taste than this."

Erik looked down at his clothes with mild amusement. The blue jeans were slightly faded – he knew they were the only one of his choices that Evie agreed with – he wore an obnoxious printed t-shirt, loosely hanging about his waist, and a short-sleeved fishnet shirt over the top with the grotesque figure of a dragon adorning it. If that wasn't bad enough, he wore no belt and scruffy brown loafers.

Evie looked as though she was about to beat him profusely if he didn't change…and change quickly.

However, Erik enjoyed torturing his sister with his ineptness, even if it was just an act.

"I am a grown man, Evie; I think I can manage to dress myself." He stated, looking completely unaffected by her exasperated tone.

Evie saw the ornery glint in his eyes and knew that he had purposefully goaded her.

"It is amazing to me how a million-dollar interior designer, renowned artist, and amazing musician can be so disorganized in his social skills – and a horrible housekeeper, it boggles my mind."

"It's a rare talent, dear sister; bask in the sunshine of my glory." Erik teased in a dry tone.

Evie smirked and shook her head at him, "You have issues."

"I'm aware of that."

For a moment, it was as though they were children again, making the best of a bad childhood by leaning on each other.

"There is only one reason that I can think of as to why you are insisting that I be there tonight."

Erik eyed her suspiciously, causing her to shirk away from him and stagger her words.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Evie…you invited Miss Daughtry, didn't you?"

There really was no use denying it, he saw right through her anyway.

"Yes, I did…and you really should call her by her name...Christine."

He just stared at her for a moment before replying.

"I would have gotten around to calling her." He insisted, irritation seeping through his controlled tone.

"I am sure she would like the chance to get to know you while she is still young enough to enjoy your many…" Evie pursed her lips and squinted her eyes, trying to find the perfect word, "…attributes…you would have waited too long." Erik scoffed at her insinuation.

"My many attributes?" His tone was questioning and his brow was furrowed.

"Yes Erik, I am not going through this with you again...just trust me..." she looked annoyed and arched her brow, "...okay?"

Erik lifted ambivalent eyes to her; knowing she was correct in believing he would have taken too long to call her, but not wanting to admit it. He found himself trembling inside at the prospect of seeing Christine again.

"Now…go get those hideous clothes off and dress like the man I know you are."

Erik sighed and finally allowed a smile to grace his handsome features.

"You win….I don't even know why I try."

He threw his arms up in defeat, moved toward his closet, and then into the bathroom to dress. About twenty minutes later, he emerged a new man.

He had taken the time to shave and his wavy hair hung loose against the collar of his shirt. He had kept the jeans, but had dismissed the obnoxious t-shirt for a solid black one. He had tucked it in and topped it with a blue pinstriped button-up shirt, untucked and unbuttoned; over that, he had donned a gray sports coat. He had remembered his black belt and sleek black shoes.

Evie crossed her arms over her chest and nodded in approval.

"I knew you had taste…after all, you're my brother."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Just to set the records straight, I know NOTHING about fashion do's and don'ts - everything that's good about my story in the fashion suggestions and Eriks "HOT" look, is the sole property and expert eye of my wonderfully talented, extremely brilliant Beta...****Mlle. Fox.**

**Erik thanks you, Mlle. Fox - and so do I.**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 12

Christine didn't know which one terrified her more; the prospect that Erik would be there – or the chance that he wouldn't be there.

Evie wouldn't hear of her catching a cab once she heard that Rafe was in town and would be bringing Meg; she was going to send a limousine to pick her up.

Christine didn't have another dress, other than the one she wore to the grand opening. She decided on a very feminine pantsuit in peach. She wore the best blouse she had underneath it. The blouse was cream color, soft peach skin, and had a lacy collar.

The neckline was moderate and tasteful, and Christine wore her mothers cameo necklace to reduce the amount of skin she was showing.

She finished off her ensemble with a pair of flat loafers in cream.

Christine was pleased with her overall appearance and wondered what Meg would think. She observed her image in the mirror and caught the glint of mischief in her eyes and the high color in her cheeks…was the chance that Erik might be there making her take more pride in the way she looked?

_Christine, you barely know him…besides, he's a famous artist who probably has droves of women chasing after him. Why would he be interested in a timid, homely woman like you? _

None of the words she said to herself was doing any good; she still longed to be near him. The short time she had felt the warmth of his presence, Christine had felt a stirring of something…rather domestic. She didn't understand it, but there was a needful, uncertain-of-his-place-in-the-world quality in him that she longed to cuddle and nurture.

Of course, by the time a few days had passed, Christine had convinced herself that she had imagined it. There was no sorrow in his eyes, no seeking need within his heart…she was just focusing her desire to love on a man she had felt close to because of his art.

She nervously stood at the window and watched for the limo to pull up…she resisted the urge to bite her nails, a nervous habit she was trying to get over, and concentrated on the street below her window.

When the black, opaque car finally arrived, Christine forced herself not to run down the stairs; but instead, waited for the buzzer and told the driver she would be down as soon as possible.

"Mademoiselle Daughtry, your carriage awaits." The male voice spoke clearly into the speaker.

Christine bounded down the stairs with a grin in place. She smiled brightly at the tall driver as he opened the door for her.

The car – or rather room – as the interior was big enough to fit the entire copy room at the school inside it; was stylish and chic.

A bar, television, comfortable seats, leather interior, and plush carpeting let Christine know – quickly – that she was way out of her world.

She hadn't even fully explored the wonderful amenities of the car, before they were pulling up in front of a beautiful apartment building nestled along side the Hudson River.

"Wow! I never knew such a place existed!" Christine breathed.

The building was lit up with an array of lights. The driver waited patiently while she stood gaped-mouth, and admired her surroundings.

"Where are we?" She finally asked in a dreamy tone.

He smiled, as if it was the most natural question in the world and kindly answered her.

"1 River Terrace in Battery Park City, Miss Daughtry."

She slowly inched her way toward the entrance, still not sure if she belonged there, and smiled at the door attendant as he greeted her and allowed her entrance.

"They are expecting you, Miss Daughtry. Take the elevator to the top floor, the apartment is on your left."

She breathlessly thanked the man and made her way to the elevator. Christine felt like she was in a dream as she observed the posh design of the apartment building; the interior was luxurious and expensively furnished – with tasteful pictures and sculptures placed in numerous areas around the room.

There were floor-length windows every few feet that lit the room up with the starry sky, and the lights reflecting off the Hudson. Christine had never seen anything so beautiful.

The elevator dinged and Christine rode the quiet contraption to the top floor. When the doors opened, she was greeted by a large, full-wall window overlooking the Hudson – the view was breathtaking.

Christine went to the window and surreally stood watch over the city she loved so much. The beauty before her brought tears to her eyes and a thankful smile to her lips.

"I never knew it was this beautiful." She whispered.

"There's beauty in everything…you just have to know where to look."

Christine spun around at the rich baritone voice that had resonated off the walls surrounding her.

Erik Argeneau stood five feet from her, looking sinfully attractive. She swept her eyes down his tall frame; noting the casual elegance of his clothing, thinking the sports coat looked perfect on his tall, masculine build.

He was looking at the black sky, but she knew his eyes had been on her before she had turned upon hearing his voice.

"Do you really believe that?"

One side of his luscious mouth turned up, making him even more gorgeous – Christine was in a trance, mesmerized by the green of his eyes and ethereal presence that seemed to act as his shadow.

"An artist always finds beauty in that which appears to have none."

His words rang true to heart and Christine smiled. Normally, she would have been a complete wreck with him around her…men – at least those few she had been attracted to – always made her feel self-conscious, which caused her to become a klutz.

He moved closer to her and Christine could smell the fresh cologne he wore and see the stars sparkle in his eyes; she still could not believe he stood there with her.

"Erik…may I ask you a personal question?"

He nodded his consent, but part of him feared she was going to ask about the mask, and he was not prepared to explain the painful circumstances that had forced him into seclusion; but she did not.

"Why did you just disappear? You were on the verge of being one of the most beloved and sought after artists."

He hadn't even considered that there were people within the regular population in the United States who were familiar with his work; he had those who auctioned his work and collected it, of course, but he did not know there were others who admired his work.

He smiled wearily and offered his arm.

"That is a long story, and one that I fear will take more time than we have - another time…perhaps later we can take a walk down by the river."

"That would be lovely." She breathed.

For reasons that escaped him, Erik felt close to this woman. It was as if there was some unseen force pulling them toward each other and Erik was not one to ignore unseen forces.

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arm around his, feeling the warmth of his flesh beneath her palm. He felt good…really good.

She had never realized how strongly built he was. His arms were well defined and toned, and his chest looked to be the same beneath the black T-shirt that he wore; and those jeans – oh my – his legs, slender male hips, and tight backside left little else for eyes to focus on.

His appearance was that of a sophisticated urbanite; ready to take on the world. He wore confidence, sagacity, and wisdom as beautifully as he wore his clothing.

She felt the flush enter her cheeks and hoped he didn't see it…how would she explain the direction her eyes and mind had taken? She just hoped he hadn't noticed her wide-eyed, gaping stare.

"Shall we join the others…Evie has been anxious to see you"_…as have __I. _He added to himself.

"I'll follow you."…a_nywhere._ She thought.

If she didn't know any better, Christine would swear that she was lost in a dream. Was there a chance that he also felt the attraction between them? Did he know that his nearness both flustered and comforted her?

She highly doubted it.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**I know things are moving slowly, but they are building their relationship as best they know how. Neither of them were prepared for the immediate and strong attraction they felt for each other; but once they realize there is nothing they can do to stop it, the sky's the limit!**

**Nothing is going to be revealed quickly, be patient my lovlies.**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 13

Dinner parties - actually, parties in general – Erik had always hated them. However, he found himself engaging in meaningful conversations as the evening past and disliking them a little less than he had originally.

Rafe Chaucer was a smart, young, intelligent ad executive that Erik would have normally found atrocious and annoying, simply because of his obvious good looks; but not tonight.

Tonight, Erik was on top of the world. He didn't figure that it would last too long, so he was going to enjoy it while he could. He wasn't much of a drinker, so he steered away from the alcohol and chose Ginger Ale as his beverage for the night.

Christine, bless her, seemed intent on hearing every word he said and her eyes seldom left his person. Erik was rather baffled by this, having thought, for the greater part of the last six years, that no woman would want anything to do with him with half his face concealed.

Her smile was intoxicating and her laugh was so full of life, that Erik found himself lost in every aspect of her. In the eyes of the general population, she was not considered a great beauty, but her inner glow and the deep, keen intelligence burning in her green eyes had captured Erik's heart.

Her heart shaped face was smaller than it should be, making her eyes seem exceedingly big; her full lips dominated her lower face, and Erik found himself wondering if they tasted as good as they looked.

Dinner was winding down and Erik knew Evie was going to ask him to join her for some entertainment.

Evie had been monopolizing Meg and Rafe with plans for another photo session. Evie had told Erik that Meg had what it took to be a super model, and she wanted to help get her there.

As Erik watched Rafe watch Meg, it seemed to Erik that Rafe was a bit more serious about Meg than she was about him.

_Who am I to give anyone advice about relationships? _Erik asked himself.

After a couple of hours of mulling over details, finishing their lobster, and emptying two bottles of wine, Evie directed everyone into a large, studio-like room with a grand piano in the middle – beside the grand piano, rested a cello.

"It is common knowledge to those of us who are present, that my brother Erik is a renowned artist whose paintings are coveted from around the world; what some of you don't know, is that he is also an accomplished musician."

Erik smiled and interrupted, "So is Evie…as you will soon find out."

Christine's eyes followed Erik as he made his way over to the piano and deftly glided onto the bench. Evie sat down at the cello and Erik cleared his throat.

Christine's breath hitched in her throat as his eyes meant hers and she felt the warmth of his gaze infuse every inch of her body. This was the moment she knew had been coming, the moment that he sealed her fate with his voice.

"This is a piece that I wrote several years ago…in another lifetime; when I was a different man."

His voice was distant and laced with sadness, but Christine sensed that he was trying, with all that he was, to rise above it.

_"She stares through my shadow, _

_She sees something more. _

_Believes there's a light in me _

_She is sure… _

_And her truth makes me stronger… _

_Does she realize _

_I awake every morning _

_With her strength by my side?"_

His resonating baritone conquered every reserve that Christine had within her. She felt the warmth spread up her spine as his voice caressed her soul as deftly and as thoroughly as she was certain his hands would caress her body.

_"I am not a hero… _

_I am not an angel… _

_I am just a man. _

_A man who's trying to love her, _

_unlike any other. _

_In her eyes, I am." _

It was obvious that the song had been penned for a woman; a woman who had owned Erik's heart, and possibly still did. Christine remembered the shadowed image of pain she saw in Erik's eyes, and knew that this woman, whoever she was, held the key to that pain.

_"This world keeps on spinning _

_Only she stills my heart. _

_She's my inspiration… _

_she's my northern star. _

_"I don't count my possessions... _

_but all I call mine _

_I will give her completely _

_'Til the end of all time. _

Evie joined him on the chorus, her voice blending perfectly with his. She played the cello like a professional, complimenting Erik's piano with beautiful harmony.

_"I am not a hero… _

_I am not an angel… _

_I am just a man. _

_A man who's trying to love her, _

_unlike any other. _

_In her eyes, I am." _

No one moved or said a word, until Erik lifted his head and made eye contact with Evie. They shared a moment that no one else would ever share…Erik felt the joy of the music encompass him and knew that Evie felt it, too.

He stood and took an elegant bow, bowed to Evie, and then proceeded to play some soft background music while the others mingled and talked about anything and everything.

Christine walked over to stand beside him while he finished his playing.

"That performance was remarkable, Erik…I've never a heard a voice like yours." She looked down at him and smiled softly, "I didn't know that Erik Argeneau was a composer and a musician as well as being an extraordinary artist."

"I can't reveal all my secrets...where would the mystery be?" He teased. "I must say, there is much I don't know about you."

He smiled and stood up, towering over her once again…but he leaned his head down to talk to her, making her feel as though her thoughts and opinions were important to him.

"Do you sing?" He murmured.

Christine's heart sped up at the closeness of him; she smiled coyly and looked down at her fidgeting fingers.

"Compared to you, I'm sure that I sound like a croaking toad." She whispered.

He leaned into her, once again, and whispered into her ear.

"That's a matter of opinion…don't you think?"

His breath was warm on the surface of her ear and down the side of her neck. He smelled so good, and Christine had to suppress the mental image of her lips reigning kisses all over the toned surface of his chest.

"How about that walk?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Her stomach took a leap at the chance to be alone with him again; and she felt her body about to melt into a gooey puddle.

She couldn't even muster up a verbal response; she merely nodded her head and smiled up at him.

Erik gave her his arm again, led her through the large apartment, and out the door.

TBC

Song is an excerpt from "In Her Eyes"; lyrics by Michael Hunter Ochs and Jeff Cohen; Music by Michael Hunter Ochs, Jeff Cohen, and Andy Selby – recorded by Josh Groban on his "Awake" CD.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm glad that most of you enjoyed the song...it's not the whole song, but it's a great part of it. Catch the CD if you want to hear the whole thing...it's wonderful.**

**Baby steps for Erik and Christine...enjoy.**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 14

The night sky was so clear, making the stars glisten and dance as Christine looked longingly into the eternity of space.

"The universe is such a mystery."

Christine quiet words were barely audible above the sounds of the water, but Erik caught the wonder in her voice.

"It does make one feel small and insignificant." Erik agreed, not realizing the wonderment in his tone.

Christine considered his words and the awe she heard in them. The conviction behind the simple phrase was palpable and she knew he was a man of deep faith.

They had been quietly walking along the banks of the river, listening to the quiet swish of the water against its ordained boundary. Every once in a while, the quiet hum of a motor boat was heard as it passed by; its occupants peacefully enjoying the evening air.

Erik walked beside her with his hands folded behind his back and each step steady and sure. He seemed at complete ease in the soft cover of the night, more so than he did in the harsh light of day.

She could smell that intoxicating blend of spices and orange blossoms on the evening breeze and wondered how any woman could resist the appeal he had - his sheer magnetic maleness.

"I still can't believe that I am here talking to you." Christine stated, breaking the silence.

Erik looked over at her, not understanding why she seemed so enthralled to be with him.

"How so?" He asked, with a creased brow.

She timidly shrugged her shoulders and adamantly refused to look up at him.

"I have admired your artwork for several years, ever since I was first introduced to it. I've never been moved by another artist's vision like I have been by yours."

Erik could not understand why her words meant so much to him. He barely knew this woman and yet she had managed to shake the foundations of his organized, secure world.

"Looking at the world through your eyes; seeing the obvious faith you have and the depth of your emotions…" Christine finally chanced a look at him, "…I've never seen an artist depict something as personal and intimate as the creation of a child the way you did."

"That image has a special meaning to me."

His voice soft and strained and a painful hitch was heard in the undertone. She knew that something horrifying had happened to him.

She stopped walking and had been standing for a few seconds before Erik noticed that she had stopped. He retraced his steps back to her and waited for her to continue.

"What happened…why did you suddenly disappear?"

Erik had known it would come, he had expected it much sooner than this. He wasn't certain how much he should tell her, but he had longed for someone to share things with for so long…someone other than Julius and Evie.

Christine realized that she might have overstepped her boundaries. This man was under no obligation to tell her anything, and yet she had virtually demanded that he explain his actions to her.

"I'm sorry; I have no right to ask that question – or any question, for that matter."

Erik didn't answer at first; he walked over to one of the benches and sat down. He seemed lost in thought and remained silent for a good while before finally answering. His eyes remained fixed on a distant place – somewhere in time.

"I wish I could say that it was because of noble reasons, like serving my country or striving for world peace…" he smiled remotely, and then his brow furrowed.

Christine sensed a great loss in his life; someone close to him had left him to face the world alone; perhaps the woman for whom he had written the song he had sung. Somehow, she felt as though he had not emerged from that loss as the same man he was before it occurred.

"Let's just say that I lost my way six years ago and it's taken me several years to find my way back."

Christine couldn't really see his face in the dark, but she knew there was much more to it than that. She also sensed that he both needed and wanted to tell her more, but something prevented him from doing so.

"I'm a really good listener when you're ready to talk about it."

Erik chuckled quietly, and the deep sound touched her heart.

"I'd better be getting you back or they are going to think I've kidnapped you."

Christine smiled up at his shadowed features; the moonlight bathed his masked features in hues of deep blue, casting an eerie light about him that made him even more mysterious.

"Actually, could you just take me home…I'm more than ready to avoid any more small talk…" she chuckled daintily, "…I can talk circles around a class of high school students or any of my constituents; but I am horrible in small group settings."

"I'd be honored to take you home, and I've never been any good with one on one or small groups, either." Erik admitted.

Christine used her cell phone to call Meg and let her know that Erik was going to take her home. Christine could tell that Meg wanted to ask questions, but was too much of a friend to ask them while Erik was within hearing distance.

"All set." She chirped, as she flipped her phone off.

Erik silently led her to his car and opened the door for her to get in. It was at this time that Christine realized he had not mentioned sports, drinking, or cars and he was definitely full of substance.

_My perfect man. _She thought with a secret smile.

There was a reserved approachability to him that told her he had been hurt by someone, deeply hurt, and he was unsure of his ability to open up to someone else.

Erik started the car and slowly made his way out of the parking garage. Once they were headed toward the city, Christine drew him into another conversation.

"Have you written other music?"

Her question pierced the dark interior of the car, but she watched his sexy mouth turn up at the corners in a slight smile.

"Music could consume me if I allowed it to…it's a passion that I can't turn my back on. I have never made a living with music, but music has taught me a great deal about living."

Christine heard the love in his voice – the love for the freedom that music gave him and the fact that it expected nothing of him. She was there all the time – music - everywhere around him and inside him.

"You certainly have a way with words, Erik."

He smiled, but did not look at her.

"Words are an art form unto themselves, are they not?"

Christine had never given it much thought, but she supposed that they were. Poetry, in all its different forms, was certainly considered art – and had inspired other forms of art throughout the ages.

"I never thought of it that way, but you're right."

She went quiet for a couple of minutes, and just enjoyed being near him. He made her feel safe from the worlds woes; and yet, eager to face each new day.

As they pulled up to the brownstone that housed her apartment, Christine found herself wishing that the night would never end.

"I can't believe I'm going to ask this…" she stated shyly, unable to meet his eyes, "…would you like to come up for some tea?"

Erik wasn't sure how to react to her request, there had not been a woman in his life since Loraine…and looking the way he did, he hadn't thought there ever would be.

Christine noticed his hesitance and immediately became self-conscious. She backed away from him, thinking she had offended him in some way.

"I'm sorry, I'm not normally this forward; forgive me."

Erik was beside himself once again. She was apologizing to him!?

"You have nothing to apologize for, I just..." he sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair, "…it's been a long time since a woman showed any interest in me."

She wrinkled her brow at him and looked completely shocked at his words.

"Who have you been around…lesbians?"

He laughed quite beautifully at that comment and Christine smiled.

She boldly reached out and took his hand in hers, trying desperately to ignore the charge of raw attraction that shot through her.

"Come up for some tea…we can talk or not talk…it's up to you."

She led him, without words, to the elevator. He was quiet as they rode up, and Christine could tell that he was debating with himself about what to say and not to say.

Erik missed the warmth of her hand in his. He had not touched a woman since Loraine – and he realized just how much he had missed it, and wanted it.

Her petite hand fit so perfectly within his much larger one. Her skin was warm and soft, and he longed to see if the rest of her was just as soft.

The elevator stopped and Christine led the way to her apartment door. Once inside, Erik noticed how fresh and warm her apartment was. It smelled like her, and that made him feel oddly at home.

"It's not much, but it's home." She chirped, noticing how he was scanning the area.

"It's quite nice; my apartment is sparsely decorated and infinitely cold." Erik stated. _Maybe it's because you're not there._ He added in thought.

"Cold?" Christine questioned, wondering what he meant.

"Impersonal…" he clarified, "…and lonely."

Christine chuckled lightly, "That seems strange when Evie's place is so inviting."

Erik smirked surely, "Evie is so much more alive than I am."

Her back was to him, so she swallowed, and said in a sultry tone, "You seem very alive to me."

Christine placed a cup of warm tea in front of him, as well as lumps of sugar and milk, then sat next to him, hoping he had heard the interest in her voice.

"I detect some sort of European accent, and I know that the European's like milk in their tea."

He stared into the warm liquid and spoke quietly.

" London…I was born in London."

"Really…your accent sounds French."

Erik smiled at her, "Really?" His tone was light and teasing. "I do have a deep connection with France…I spent a great deal of time in Rouen…hence the name of my gallery."

She beamed invitingly and breathed, "Tell me more."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**More, "getting to know you", stuff...enjoy.**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 15

He stared at her incredulously, not certain whether she really wanted him to open up to her, or if she was just being polite.

"It's getting late." He finally responded, knowing that he was not ready to tell all… not yet.

They had finished their tea and both were warding off the fatigue that had suddenly begun to settle on them.

He stood, surprised to see a look of rejection and disappointment on her sweet face.

He moved to stand in front of her, lifted her chin with his fingers and smiled down at her.

"Sunday afternoon is supposed to be warm and sunny; would you like to have a picnic in central park?"

The joy that suddenly lit her face made Erik's heart leap in his chest. This woman wanted to spend time with him – she actually wanted to get to know him, mask and all.

"Oh Erik, I would love that." She sighed.

"I'll buy the basket from one of the vendors and find us a spot that we can call our own."

Christine shook her head, adamantly.

"No, please let me make the lunch, I want to cook for you." She smiled shyly.

Erik couldn't believe how wonderful those words made him feel, she wanted to cook…for him.

"Alright, but don't go to too much trouble, I'll bring the wine."

She nodded and asked, "Is there anything I should know…food allergies, preferences…that sort of thing?"

Erik chuckled at her thoughtfulness, "No I have no allergies that I know of, and I'm not a picky eater."

Christine made a mental note of these things. "Dessert?"

His sexy smirk rattled her poised shell, "Always….and lots of it."

Her visible swallow was amusing, but Erik didn't want to appear to be making fun of her...she was, indeed, interested.

"What time should we meet?"

Erik scoffed lightheartedly, "We are not meeting anywhere, I'll pick you up at 1:00; that will give me time to get back from church, get changed, and get here."

He was making his way toward the door and Christine followed him, admiring his strong build and graceful movements.

He turned toward her and stared deeply into her eyes, hoping she could see that he was interested in her.

He took her hand in his, brought it to his mouth, and placed a kiss upon her knuckles. Christine could have sworn that she felt a flood of warmth sweep through her, heating her core to overflowing.

"Perhaps, besides talking and getting to know each other more, I can show you what it is I do for a living…because I know that you are already aware that I don't sell my paintings…they are donated to museums and galleries around the world – unless they are auctioned or sold for charities."

"I would like that." She assured him.

"Thank you for the tea, Miss Daughtry…good night."

He turned to leave, but Christine stopped him before he completed the turn.

She picked up his large, warm hand and held it in hers for a few seconds, running her palm over his tapered fingers admiringly.

She closed her eyes, drew his hand up to her cheek, and gently rubbed it across his knuckles, hearing him draw his breath in sharply.

His heady cologne filled her senses and made her long to taste of his succulent mouth; but she sensed that he needed more time to accept her interest in him.

She had seen and been with him three times, and he had never said her name – her first name. She longed to hear it caress his lips.

She placed a soft, moist kiss upon the back of his hand and she wore a come-hither smile upon her lips. When she opened her eyes to see him watching her, she quietly asked him,

"Say my name, Erik…what's my name?"

He swallowed hard, and closed his eyes to calm his racing heart; he still felt her hand wrapped around his. He leaned down, put his mouth to her ear, and murmured,

"Christine."

He briefly touched his cheek to hers and then turned and left.

♫♫♫

The next morning was Saturday, and Christine had nothing planned except sleeping late and watching Saturday morning cartoons; a routine she had no desire to change.

Therefore, when the buzzer sounded at 7:30 in the morning, Christine jumped out of her bed, and landed, butt first, on the floor.

She scrambled up, despite the slight pain, and quickly made her way over to the intercom.

"Who is it?"

In retrospect, she realized it could have been Erik and her tone was one of irritation…she sure hoped it wasn't him; and only for that reason…and the fact that her hair was askew and her breath was frightful.

"Hey girl!"

Meg was perpetually perky in the morning; another trait Christine let her know was infuriating.

Christine didn't even bother to respond, she just pushed the button to allow her bothersome best friend to invade her sleep time.

Before Christine could put the coffee in the coffee maker, Meg was knocking on the door.

When the door opened, Meg swept into the room like a spring breeze, with a huge smile on her face.

Christine stared at Meg with stern resolve and continued to put the coffee on. Meg seemed unperturbed by her friend's solemn mood and asked for the obvious.

"Okay Chrissie, divulge all the juicy details, and leave nothing out."

Christine forced back her sudden smile and played coy, "What details?"

"Oh, don't even…you know what I mean."

Christine shrugged her shoulders and continued to fight the smile that so eagerly wanted to sit upon her lips.

"I have no idea what you mean."

Meg stared aghast at her friend's obtuse act and then rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Chrissie, I really want to know what happened with Mr. Gorgeous, mysterious, French guy after you both left last night."

"Nothing happened…he drove me home, we drank some tea and talked, and then he left."

Meg was not buying it, "You left the dinner party to go take a walk together; then, after you do, heaven knows what, by the river bank, you call me up and say you are leaving and he is taking you home."

Christine did not give anything away, but stood her ground in stubborn determination.

"I accepted the explanation you gave me when he took you home the night of the gallery opening; you had just met him…but last night…"

"Meg…please…I really, really like Erik…a lot…" Christine pleaded, "…just let me proceed as I see best, okay?"

Meg nodded her head in acceptance. This was the first time she had heard Christine speak so passionately about a man.

"We're going on a picnic Sunday afternoon, in Central Park…he's picking me up at 1:00 pm."

Meg smiled and felt tears springing to her eyes; for so long, she had prayed that Christine would find someone she could bond with on a romantic level…it might have finally happened.

"Does he feel the same about you?"

Christine looked at Meg, not wanting to answer the question.

"I don't know…there is a painful event hidden somewhere in his past that prevents him from being completely free…but I think he is actually interested."

Meg giggled, reached over and tucked Christine's red curls behind her ears, and spoke teasingly, "Don't seem so surprised."

Christine poured them both a cup of coffee and they sat quietly at the small table, in the equally small dining room.

"Meg, what should I wear on a picnic that will make him notice me for sure?"

Meg smiled and clapped her hands, "I am so glad you are finally asking for my help…let's go shopping today."

"Meg, I don't have the money for shopping."

Meg had anticipated that, but she was always prepared for shopping.

"It doesn't matter – consider it my gift to the bettering of mankind…or rather, womankind…" She preached, and then looked at Christine, "…namely, you."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is a little "best friends" interaction and "family fun" with Erik, Evie, and Julius.**

**Thanks to Mlle.Fox for the fashion tips and all her wonderful input. She makes me look good.**

**I am going to assume that the missing reviews are attributed to the Christmas season and everyone going crazy...I hope they will catch-up and review when life slows down again.**

**Carry on.**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 16

"See, I told you it would look marvelous on you." Meg bragged, staring at Christine's reflection in the mirror. "I told you that you have gorgeous legs, a slender waist, and a nice set of boobs – use them to your advantage."

Christine lifted a brow and continued to stare at the woman in the mirror – she looked confident and happy, and could possibly pass as sexy – if the lighting was just right.

"I'm not even sure he has noticed me." Christine insisted. "He's probably not interested."

"He's interested…trust me." Meg stated. "Come on, let's go look at shoes."

"You don't think this skirt is too short?" Christine mused.

Meg laughingly scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Christine….it's only about two inches above your knee; stop fretting."

Christine had never worn anything so form fitting and she was a little worried about the color – tan – she would have never thought to buy anything in that color. However, she had to admit that it looked good on her.

On their way to get shoes, Meg noticed a lilac colored, scoop neck tank top and snatched it off the hanger. Not far from it, hung a lilac cardigan.

"This will go perfect…go put these on - you're going to look so wonderful!"

Christine couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic gleam in Meg's eyes, she loved doing this.

"Okay, okay…give me a minute."

Christine headed back into the dressing room and emerged looking every bit the sensually sensible woman that she was.

She caught Meg's eyes and smiled broadly, "I love it, Meg…I never thought I could look like this."

The scoop neck of the tank top swept over the tops of her breasts like a lovers breath and exposed enough cleavage to wet Erik's appetite – something she very much wanted to do.

"There are a couple of accessories you need and a pair of shoes…then we're done."

A wide, dull gold belt for her waist, bangles for her arms, and a gold necklace topped off the outfit, and Christine picked out a pair of tan wedges to give her a little more height. They were both very pleased with the purchases and left the store arm in arm with packages in tow.

Over lunch, they began discussing the specifications for the date. For once, Meg was giving advice about Christine's appearance and Christine was actually considering it.

"Just wear a little eye shadow and mascara, and a touch of natural lipstick to make him focus on your mouth."

"My mouth?" Christine questioned.

"Yes, because you have a very wonderful mouth, Christine, very kissable and soft looking…" Meg stated. "…and if I recall correctly, he also has a very sensuous, kissable mouth."

_Yes he does!_ Christine affirmed to herself. She smirked at the hints her friend was dropping, "So, I suppose it would be safe to say that you expect us to kiss?"

"It is your third date…that's usually the way things go."

"Technically, it is only our second date, the night he drove me home after the gallery opening does not count…at least not to me."

Meg smiled and whispered, "Believe me, Christine, with a man that gorgeous – it counts. Take each moment and make it count…that's what I say." Meg just stood there for a minute, a contemplating look on her face, "I really think you should lose the glasses...they'll just hinder that kiss your going to get."

Christine put her hands on her hips and raised a brow, "Meg, you know I'm practically blind without them...besides - who said we were going to kiss - he may change his mind about me."

"Oh please...you're just being self-deprecating...stop." Meg hated Christine's self-degrading attitude.

"You know, Meg, for someone who claims not to believe in romance and love at first sight, you certainly have a romantic side." Christine chastised.

"I don't believe in those things for me, but you long for them and I believe in them for you." Meg corrected.

"Meg, you do know that Rafe is serious about you, don't you?"

Meg dropped her eyes and didn't say anything. She seemed to be frowning and Christine wondered what thoughts were going through her head.

"Meg?" Christine called. "I can't believe you expect me to take a chance on love and you refuse to do the same."

"So, you do love him!" Meg injected, lifting her head and hoping to get the conversation away from her and Rafe.

After all the years that they had been friends, Christine knew Meg - probably better than she knew herself. She stared her down and made her think about her feelings toward Rafe.

"Not every man is your father, Meg."

Tears sprang to Meg's eyes at the mention of her father.

"I know, but Daddy started out as a sober, well-disciplined man…it was after Mama died that things changed."

Christine moved to the chair beside her best friend and took her hand in hers.

"Meg, that still didn't give him the right to touch you like he did or make lewd remarks toward you…you understand that, right?"

Meg nodded slowly; it had taken her years to get over the emotional damage her father had caused. She finally packed her bags one night and just left him to wallow in his own self-pity.

"He can't touch you anymore, Meg…he's gone." Christine comforted. "You've made a life for yourself and have a successful career…you have a wonderful man in your life…"

He had been dead two years, and Meg still heard his poisonous words in her head every night.

"…Rafe loves you…don't throw his love away simply because you fear that getting close to him will turn him into your father."

Meg drew Christine into her arms and two friends hugged fiercely.

"I love you, Christine, what would I do without your level-headed approach to things?"

Christine smiled at Meg and wiped her tears away with the pad of her thumb, "Probably be just as successful, just less interesting."

They laughed, finished lunch, and headed back to Christine's apartment.

♫♫♫

Erik hadn't been certain what time Evie and Julius would show up, but he knew that they would; especially after he had been so late coming back from taking Christine home.

The gallery didn't open until 10 am on Saturday, but he wasn't surprised to hear them knocking on his door at 7:30 am.

"I can't believe you are here this early, interrupting my beauty sleep…" Erik teased. "…I am years behind."

"In that case, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." Evie teased back.

"Don't you have a photo session to be at or designs to promote…something?"

Evie chuckled at Erik's good humor. It was rare from him, especially in the mornings.

"No, I'm on holiday for a couple of weeks, Dharma is handling things…" Evie squinted her eyes and a mischievous grin spread across her face, "…did she kiss you, brother, is that why you are in such a good mood?"

Erik frowned, and a look of shock crossed his features, "No, we've only seen each other twice, and neither one of those times constitutes as a date…I wouldn't even presume to kiss her."

Evie raised a brow and pursed her lips, "Really Erik, one would think you are living in the nineteenth century with your proper ways."

Julius was enjoying the show; watching Erik and Evie was like watching a live comedy team – sometimes.

"I did ask her out…and, surprisingly, she accepted…we are going on a picnic Sunday afternoon."

"A picnic…I like that, Erik, very laid-back and casual; it gives you a chance to see each other in a different light." Evie stated.

"True; and it is the last nice weekend that I am sure we are going to have this year, so I am going to take advantage of it."

"Make it a day she won't forget." Julius suggested.

Erik shook his head and tried not to look nonplussed, but he knew it wasn't working.

"Spill it Erik, what's bothering you?"

He shook his head so lightly that it was almost unnoticed, "It terrifies me, Evie…getting close to another woman." His sparkling eyes searched her face for a moment before they dropped to his lap, "I just don't get what she sees in me."

In truth, Erik yearned for the simplicity that Christine offered. Her vision of the world was uncomplicated and she seemed to be a black and white person with few, if any gray areas.

There was no guile, no trickery…just her, and for some unknown reason, she seemed to be genuinely interested in him.

"In time, Erik…in time you will understand it all." Evie assured him.

"I know Evie, I know." Erik acknowledged.

His heart was lighter than it had been for years and Erik found that the fear he had lived with for so long - the fear that his demons would resurface and try to ruin him again - had subsided. Those demons were under lock and key…and they were never getting out.

"I'm going to go take a shower; then, I am going to whip Julius in a game of Risk before I have to get busy on some designs…The Carlton Hotel in Montreal is my next project."

Julius started to object, as he never won game against Erik; the man could have been a strategist for the military – he was just that brilliant.

However, Erik seemed to sense his unease before he could vocalize it, "Don't worry, Julius…I'll go easy on you."

He smirked and walked into the bathroom, leaving Evie and Julius to reflect on the genuine change they had seen in him.

"He's in love, Julius…I know he is."

Julius nodded in agreement and reluctantly sat up the Risk board, knowing that Erik's, "I'll go easy on you", meant he would prolong the agony of the inevitable loss.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**A reward for all the wonderful comments and the wonderful support each of you gives me.**

**This date is going to cover a few (more than two) chapters...just more "getting to know you" stuff from Erik and Christine.**

**I want to address a couple of questions. **

**(Phantomforever) - It will be revealed, as time passes, why Erik has had no female companionship over the last five years - despite the fact that he doesn't think anyone would want him. This Erik is different from any other Erik I have ever written; you will soon find out why...well, in several chapters.**

**(terbear and Angelofmusic2316)** **- We will learn a little more about Rafe and Meg's relationship...but they are not my main focus. And Rafe is short for Raphael.**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 17

Sunday morning dawned bright and beautiful and Erik and Christine each did their own thing.

Erik found his way to church, a non-denominational place of worship outside of the city. He had been going there ever since arriving in New York several weeks ago.

Christine hadn't been much of a church goer since her parents had passed. It wasn't that she blamed God, she just didn't know what to say anymore.

She actually wound up sleeping until about 10:00 and then started on the picnic lunch. She made chicken salad, deviled eggs, and a vegetable tray with dip. Croissants were her favorite, and she knew where to get them, which just happened to be a block from her apartment.

"Hi ya, Mr. Pascarillo." Christine greeted as she picked out the softest and largest croissants.

"Christine, it's been a while since I've seen you."

Mr. Pascarillo owned the small bakery and had been running it for thirty years with the help of his wife, Thelma.

"I will take these four lovely croissants right here."

She handed him the bag of goodies and smiled broadly.

"You look exceptional this morning, my dear…big day?"

Christine knew she must have blushed six shades of red.

"Yes, actually, I have a date."

Thelma had been heading into the bakery from the back door when she heard the news.

"Oh my! This is very good news!" Thelma gleamed.

"Anyone we know?" Tony added.

"He's the owner of the new gallery that just opened up on in Manhattan."

The older couple exchanged glances that told Christine they were more than pleased with her choice.

"A man with class for a classy woman…I look forward to meeting him."

Christine wasn't sure if Tony would ever get the chance to meet Erik, but she certainly hoped so.

"Whatchu mean, you…we are both wanting to meet him!"

Thelma's Italian accent got thicker as she chastised Tony for his lack of vision and Christine smiled at the banter they shared as husband and wife.

They both waved at her as she went out the door, their argument on pause only for a brief moment, and then they started up again.

She finished packing the picnic basket and then took a shower. She paid particular attention to the shine in her hair, and decided to wear it loose, once again.

She had caught Erik admiring it on a couple of occasions and certainly wanted to see that look of approval in his eyes again.

She dabbed a bit of cologne on her neck and behind her ears, and a touch on each wrist. She hoped he found her scent as pleasant and sensual as she found his.

The glint in his eyes when she mentioned dessert had her thinking he had a sweet tooth, so she made brownies and chocolate chip cookies last night, after she and Meg had finished their shopping spree.

She finished with everything and sat on her couch getting more nervous by the minute – wondering if he had changed his mind and decided not to waste his time on a woman like her.

_Stop it, Christine. Erik is a gentleman and would have called if he had to cancel, it's only 12:54, he said __1:00__ – give him time. _

She was still twisting her hands together nervously when the buzzer sounded, causing her to jump a mile off the couch and then laugh at her own stupidity.

She checked her hair and makeup in the mirror beside the door as she pushed the intercom button.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

His smooth baritone sounded like liquid gold and Christine felt herself slipping under his spell already.

"Come on up." Was all she could manage as she pushed the button allowing him to enter the building.

It only took a minute for Erik to advance up the stairs and knock on her door. He was so nervous and was getting more nervous with every moment that passed.

When the door opened, Erik swept his eyes over her frame and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Christine."

He brought her hand to his lips and she felt the color creep into her cheeks. She loved how her name sounded on his lips…like a line from a poem.

Her skirt hugged her female curves deliciously and Erik found his eyes roaming lustfully up her form. He followed her into the apartment and couldn't keep his eyes off the sway of her backside. She had a wonderful figure, feminine and full in all the right places.

He saw her reach for the picnic basket, and grasped it before she could.

"Allow me." He purred.

She turned to smile at him and his eyes wandered to the creamy stretch of her neck and the teasing swell of her breasts. He swallowed hard and subconsciously ran his tongue over the hungry surface of his lips.

He had to put some distance between them, so he smiled and headed toward the door.

Now, it was her turn. Erik wore blue jeans that hugged his well-toned legs and shapely backside. He wore a deep blue, collared polo shirt and boots; and, of course, he smelled heavenly.

She had expected Erik's Volvo, but she got a horse-drawn carriage instead.

"Oh Erik! I've always wanted to ride in one of these!"

Erik smiled and was thankful that he had thought of it. He helped her up into the seat and then sat down next to her.

She took that very moment to cuddle up to him and was rewarded with his arm around her shoulders.

"Erik, do you believe that people are destined to find each other, no matter what the circumstances are?"

Erik lifted the corner of his mouth in a thoughtful smirk.

"Not so much destined, as designed."

Christine felt her heart flutter with a charge of excitement.

Erik allowed a full smile to grace his mouth before he explained.

"My belief system is centered around a God Who knows the inner desires of my heart and has already charted a course that will lead me to His side; however, He has also allowed me free will – and I am apt to make the wrong decisions and stray from that chartered course."

Christine heard the deep conviction in his voice and longed to be a part of it

"I believe there are certain people designed to be together; a perfect fit, if you will."

Christine considered this for a moment and then posed a question that caused a dark countenance to rest upon him.

"Is there only one chance, Erik…or do you believe God has designed several options for each person to choose from?"

He didn't look at her; but instead, watched the passing scenery with aloof familiarity. He seemed to reflect on her question with great thought.

He finally smiled rather resignedly, "I pray that He does."

Christine wondered how a man, who seemed so sure of his place in God's world, was so unsure of himself as a man; it was quite disturbing. She discerned that it had something to do with what happened in his past – some of which he hid behind the mask.

"I believe in my heart that He does." She whispered.

Erik smiled and gently touched his hand to her cheek, sweeping his thumb along the soft surface. His eyes lifted and a genuinely happy smile played about his enticing lips.

"We're here."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**I love you people!**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 18

The carriage rolled to a stop and Erik moved to the sidewalk. He helped her down and allowed his hands to linger at her waist a little longer than was probably considered proper.

He was delighted to have her smile at him with something close to affection in her eyes, as he took her hand in one of his and carried the picnic basket in the other. He had a strange looking package tucked snuggly under his arm, and Christine wondered what other activities he had planned for the day.

_I still can't believe I'm with him…he's everything I want in a man…and so much more. _

Christine could not get over the fact that Erik Argeneau had waltzed into her life; and now, she couldn't imagine him not being there.

_I can't let him know that I have fallen head over heals in love with him, he may think I've taken leave of my senses…we've only known each other for two weeks. _

Erik couldn't figure out why she was so silent. She had talked pleasantly during the carriage ride. She missed her parents a great deal, and spoke of her childhood. Her father had been especially important to her.

They found a wonderful, open area and spread the blanket on the ground. There weren't a great many people around, and Christine loved the warmth of the afternoon sun on her back.

"This is so great Erik, thank you."

He smiled and inclined his head toward her, "You're very welcome…but you made the lunch, so I must thank you, too."

"Don't thank me until you taste it."

She squinted while looking at him; the sun had bathed his face in light and all she could see of him was a bright outline. She giggled and cupped her hand over her eyes, and then smiled warmly into his amused face.

Once the food was displayed, they ate leisurely; enjoying what remained of summer and the warmth of the sun.

"This chicken salad is fantastic, the deli where I order mine from doesn't even compare."

Erik was so intrigued by the chicken salad, that he didn't see the look of bliss on Christine's face as he complimented her cooking.

"Thank you." She breathed. "I enjoy cooking, it relaxes me."

He chuckled lightly at that information and commented, before he could stop himself.

"I haven't had a woman cook for me since…"

He stopped immediately, as though he had broken some sacred promise.

"Tell me Erik, I want to know about her."

His smile was sad, as he looked deep into her eyes for confirmation that she really did want to know about him and her interest was genuine.

At that point, he didn't think that he had ever seen a beautiful woman. He knew that Christine didn't think she was beautiful, but he knew that she was.

The thought hit him, quite bluntly, that his dreams of late had been filled with copper tresses and dancing green eyes. Christine had wandered into his nights on the silk chords of his dreams, and he was powerless to stop her.

"It's a long, ugly story; and one that I don't want to spend all afternoon talking about…" he responded. "…besides, I didn't tote this kite all the way over here for nothing."

He produced the strange package he had been carrying and proceeded to put the kite together with expert hands.

Christine could not suppress the laugh that made him look at her with a roguish grin on his face and a lift of his dark, shapely brow.

"I haven't flown a kite in years!"

She had already slipped her shoes off, and she had opted not to wear hose, so she was ready to take on anything.

"I knew that, my dear; I read minds..."

He held his stare for the briefest of moments – and the look on her face indicated she might believe what he had said; that thought made him chuckle.

"…no I don't, it was a lucky guess."

Christine laughed pleasantly and playfully swatted him on his forearm.

They both stood up and Erik wound the string around the rod.

"I am going to need some help; I am not sure what I'm doing." Christine confessed.

Erik nodded and finished winding.

He handed Christine the string, placed the kite on the ground behind her, and motioned for her to run in the opposite direction.

Which she did…a total of six times. The blasted kite refused to obey orders and remained grounded.

Of course, Erik kept urging her on with words of encouragement, but she finally threw her hands up in the air and collapsed onto the blanket in an exhausted huff.

Erik, trying valiantly to keep from laughing, decided to take matters into this own, very capable, hands. Once he did, the kite was in the air in a matter of minutes.

Christine watched in fascination as the kite soared in the air, but the muscles playing on Erik's back were far more enticing.

She watched his strong arms feed the string and work the torque on it, keeping the kite a hundred or so feet in the air.

"You've done this before." She murmured, as she came up behind him.

"I used to do it all the time while at boarding school in France."

"Boarding school?" Christine scoffed, "People still send their kids to boarding school in this day and age?"

A look of pure loathing crossed his features and Christine could feel that he was about to let her see a tiny bit of what had made him who he was.

"My parents wanted me as far away from them as they could get me." He said, bitterly.

Christine didn't pursue the subject, but knew that he would open up to her about his past; and when he did, she would tell him how she felt about him.

The kite was still flying high and Erik suddenly turned toward her. He pulled her to him and placed the string in her small hands; then, he wound his arms around her, forcing her back into this chest, and placing his hands over hers.

The intimate feel of his muscled torso pushed against her back made her tingle all over, and it took every ounce of will power that she had, not to lift her face and put her lips against the smoothness of his neck.

Her face lit up with glee as she realized she was flying the kite by herself; as he had released her hands, rested his hands on her shoulders, and now watched as she maneuvered the kite like a pro.

The heat of his hands on her shoulders was very pleasurable, and Christine could not help but lose concentration as the warmth spread through her and her mind wandered to another place.

Erik helped her keep it in the air for a little longer, but they finally wound it up and allowed it to come to the ground.

They packed the kite away, along with the few remaining remnants of the picnic, and headed toward the carriage. The afternoon had flown by, and they had talked about a great many things, but Erik had still avoided talking about himself.

The ride back to Christine's apartment was silent, but she had rested her head on his shoulder and filled her head with his manly scent during the whole ride.

"Erik, will you come up and watch a movie with me…" she turned her head toward his, and lifted her chin to look into his eyes. "…I have some pork tenderloin thawed, I could make dinner."

In truth, she had taken the tenderloin out in hopes of luring him up to her apartment after spending the afternoon together…of course; _he_ didn't need to know that.

_Are you ready, Erik... ready to explore your feelings for this woman? _Erik asked himself.

"Do I get to pick the movie?" He asked, with caution lights flashing in his head and a fleeting moment of panic.

_You're already in too deep, Erik…if she isn't as in to this as you are, it's going to hurt. _

Christine nodded with an impish grin and a furtive glint in her eyes.

"I'd love to." His mouth stated without his permission.

_Too late._

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Very important chapter - this one. We learn a fraction of Erik's past and find out why he is a man of faith.**

**Enjoy.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 19

Her apartment was everything he had remembered it to be; except now, it was covered with the blanket of the night.

She flipped on the light over the kitchen table and instructed him to place the basket and its remaining contents on the table.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Erik considered her question and wondered if she had anything strong enough to knock some sense into him, but he doubted it.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

He wasn't fine; he was a nervous as a school boy at his first dance. What was wrong with him? She had shown no sign of being repulsed by the mask – no sign of being turned off by his rather reclusive behavior - nothing. So why did a heavy bag of dread seem to have ensconced itself within his stomach?

"Are you hungry, do you want me to start dinner?"

He didn't hear the question at first, and simply stared into the ceiling, looking pensive and reflective.

He felt her eyes on him and glanced at her. He realized he had not responded and gracefully answered as though he had only paused for effect.

"I'm not particularly hungry; I don't have a large appetite…" He admitted, but a roguish grin appeared on his lips, "…unless it's something sweet."

"I have some vanilla ice cream…" Christine offered, "…and chocolate syrup."

"You must have read my mind."

His voice was so smooth and velvet soft. She could feel it caressing her body with each word he spoke.

She decided to forego the tenderloin; she wasn't particularly hungry – at least, not for tenderloin. Retrieving two bowls from the cabinet, she dished out the ice cream and swirled a healthy helping of chocolate syrup on each bowl.

He sat on the couch with elegantly crossed legs and looked like a model for the perfect male specimen. She handed him a bowl and sat down beside him.

"You want to watch a movie now, or wait a little while?"

Erik glanced at the clock hanging on the wall above her computer desk; it read 7:30.

"I suppose since you have shared a bit of your life with me, I should share a bit of mine."

She could hear the tremor in his voice and see the look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Erik, you don't have to tell me anything…I mean, I admit that I am interested, but I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me."

At first, she didn't think he had heard her, but then his eyes caught hers and she saw within their teal depths the need to bond with someone, and he had chosen her.

"My parents are both selfish people by nature. When they married, the problem only escalated. They had wanted only one child – a girl. Instead, they were blessed with twins; a girl – the pride and joy of their lives; and a boy, the scourge of their lives."

The pain in his voice was so palpable that Christine could feel the confusion and self-doubts he must have had all during his childhood. She was determined not to interrupt him for fear that he would not continue.

"Evie flourished beneath their attention and approval. She was everything they had hoped for in a daughter – someone they could mold and shape into the perfect little beauty queen."

Christine frowned, but deep within her, she knew what he was going to say.

"My mother is – or rather was – a beauty queen; Miss United Kingdom of 1967, actually." He scoffed at the title and then continued. "She wanted a daughter so that she could live vicariously through her…allowing her beauty queen days to go on. Evie was never allowed the joy of being a child – she was always preparing for some pageant or another…seeking some way out.

"I saw the sadness enter her eyes at a very early age, and it never went away…" he was pushing back tears and Christine knew he was determined not to shed them in front of her. "…when I was seven, they grew weary of my presence and shipped me off to live with my paternal uncle in France.

"He was a hateful old man with bitterness that had resided in his heart for years. He despised the sight of me, and I am ashamed to say that the feeling was mutual. He died abruptly of a heart attack about a year after I arrived.

"Instead of bringing me back home, my parents instructed the authorities to move me to St. Catherine's boarding school just outside of Versailles, France." His wondrous lips took on a thin, angered line, "By this time, I was an embittered young boy with no sense of self or purpose.

"The sisters were lost as to how to educate me…I was beyond their capabilities by that time…I had always been a very resourceful and intelligent child, I soaked up my studies like other children soaked up candy and toys…

"…by the time I was twelve, I had discipline problems and had experienced my share of overt beatings; they had been meant to make me more submissive and cooperative…but they only served to make me more bitter and withdrawn."

He had finished his ice cream before beginning; so to gain his bearings, he arose to take his bowl and Christine's to the sink. He continued to stand, but moved to the window overlooking the street below.

"Having done all they could do, they petitioned to have me schooled by the monks at St. Peter's Monastery in Rouen. They were far more patient with me and focused on my love of music and art. I developed my skills as an artist and began writing my first compositions while under their care."

His face softened and his voice took on a worshipful resonance.

"I found God in this wondrous, peaceful environment and set my mind on the priesthood."

Christine could not have been more shocked if he had told her he was an alien from outer space. She knew he had a great deal of faith and his love of God showed itself in every picture he painted; but the priesthood – what had changed his mind?

"I pursued it relentlessly and when I was seventeen, Monsignor Neville paid a visit to the monastery. He immediately took an interest in my music and art. When he heard that I wished to pursue the priesthood, he elected to have me moved to Vatican City and schooled under his watchful eye."

Christine heard a change in his voice, but it was so subtle that she was certain she had imagined it.

"He was a strict but competent mentor in both my music and my art. He said I had a spiritual duty to the church to use my gifts to further its cause. For the next ten years, he molded and conditioned me for the priesthood.

"There were several times during these years that my art shocked him and he claimed it bordered on sacrilege; my music often had the same affect. I painted and sang of love and passion, two things a priest is not to experience – at least not in the fleshly manner.

"However, I read the Bible and I read of love and passion on many levels…the love of God for man through Christ, the love of man for his God, the love of man for others, and the love of man for his wife. I felt within me that I was not serving the purpose that I was supposed to be serving.

"Monsignor Neville kept insisting that I was to serve the church, but my heart told me I was to be serving God…and there were many times it seemed the interests of the church did not coincide with the character and word of God."

He turned from the street and finally rested his eyes on Christine. She could see the confused and disillusioned man that he had once been, burning in the recesses of his eyes.

"It had been almost twenty years since I had seen Evie. We had communicated through letters, but that had been all.

"She had managed to evict herself from mother and father's demanding ways and had earned a degree in fashion design. She wrote and told me of her recent marriage and of her intent to visit me in Vatican City.

"I was ecstatic; I had missed her so much over the years and had lamented over being so far from her strong and caring presence.

"The day of her arrival came, and I had arranged to pick her up at the airport. I knew her the moment I saw her. We spent long moments in each other's embrace, and then I realized we weren't alone…two other people had accompanied her." 

A shadow crossed his features, leaving within its wake a sadness Christine had never seen before.

"She introduced me to her husband, a giant of a man with golden blond hair and fair skin. He had a degree in law, oddly enough. He looked nothing like your typical lawyer, but Evie insisted that he was one of the best.

"Julius, as I learned his name was, then introduced me to his sister. A waiflike woman stepped forward from behind his towering figure. She had his coloring and was tall and slender; I had never seen anything as beautiful as she was.

"Loraine…" He lifted moist eyes and smiled sadly, "…that was her name."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Turning point - that's the best way to describe this chapter.**

**I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and I pray that the New Year will be blessed for everyone.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 20

He made as though he were about to move from the couch. Christine could see the pent up frustration and pain in him, and only wanted to rid him of all of his burdens.

"Erik…please…I want to hear about her."

He would not look at her; his eyes remained cast downward…looking at his hands.

"It's not the love story you think it is." He finally whispered, sounding distant and aloof.

The time was ticking away and the clock now read 9:47. Christine was not ready to let him go; he didn't have to tell her anymore, not now…but he wasn't leaving…not yet.

His hands rested on his thighs and Christine sensed that he needed a woman's compassionate touch. She reached toward his long, tapered fingers and grasped his hand in hers.

"Erik, I know it is no secret that I am more than interested in you."

His eyes lifted and his brow furrowed.

"I admit that is started out as an infatuation with a man I had admired for years; and whose mysterious life intrigued me – but that man is merely an echo of who you really are."

She raised his fingers to her mouth and kissed each knuckle with tender sweeps of her lips.

Erik's breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed with great difficulty. When had a kiss on the knuckles been so intensely erotic?

"Christine…"

His voice was husky and emboldened with a sensual rasp that Christine was certain represented the deep passion this man held within him.

She scooted in closer to him, still holding his hand in hers. He was sitting on the couch, with his legs crossed, but as she scooted closer, he turned toward her.

She was within inches of his face and she could see the light dancing in his eyes. The hesitant and insecure man within him suddenly disappeared and the confident and affirming man surfaced.

He pulled her small frame into his chest and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. His other hand shimmered across her cheek, feeling the softness contained within its porcelain beauty.

"I don't think I've ever felt anything as soft as your skin…" he buried his nose in her hair and slowly took in the fresh scent, "…or smelled anything as fragrant and enticing as your hair."

She tilted her head up and bathed his face with her eyes. He had become everything to her in a matter of a couple of weeks.

His large, articulate hand pushed through her hair, allowing the auburn tresses to filter though his fingers with slow, maddening determination.

She closed her eyes at the sensual feel of his fingers on her scalp and neck.

She knew she was being bold and forward, but she didn't care. She eased toward his lips with determined steadiness, and then he did the strangest thing…

"May I remove your glasses?"

Christine smiled and quizzically looked at him.

"The color of your eyes is so unusually beautiful and intense; I find that I must see them without the hindrance of your glasses."

She nodded and Erik carefully pulled the glasses from her eyes. He softly traced the ridge of her eyebrows with his fingers and ran his thumbs across her cheekbones.

"Exquisite."

His mouth gently claimed hers in a soft, promising kiss. As quickly as he had touched her, he pulled away.

"Forgive me; that was a bit unexpected."

Christine didn't let him go anywhere; instead, she pressed close to him once again.

"I'm certainly not complaining."

She remained within his embrace and lifted her eyes to his sensuous mouth. She moved her fingers across the soft surface of his lips, and then wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. Just the feel of his lips upon hers made her body grow moist with anticipation.

He was timid against her at first, but her soft, accepting moan urged him on. He pulled her tighter against his hard body and enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. He answered her moan with one of his own, as her velvet tongue teased the surface of his lips.

He opened to her and she moved within him, engaging his tongue in an erotic dance that had his loins on fire. Loraine had never explored his mouth like this; and never would have dreamed of allowing him to explore hers. Her kisses, although loving and tender, hadn't been fueled with the raw, uninhibited passion that he was feeling from Christine's kiss.

Somehow, Erik found himself pinned to the couch with Christine atop him. She fused against his hard-angled form as though sculpted to fit there. Her thigh rested against the most rigid part of his body and Erik immediately broke the kiss and gently moved her from him.

"She never kissed me like that." He said breathlessly - more to himself than Christine. He touched his lips to savor the feel and taste of her.

His eyes found hers in the subdued lighting and he could see the same desire burning in hers that he knew was burning in his own.

"Watch a movie with me…" Christine whispered, still not wanting him to go.

He smiled at her persistence and agreed.

"You pick." He insisted.

"What if I pick a chick flick?"

"I trust that you won't." He teased.

Christine put in _Pirates of the Caribbean_, and they sat quietly; cuddling on the couch as the movie played.

♫♫♫

Erik had not watched a movie in years, and found that this one was whimsical, comical, and well written.

They spent the first hour commenting on aspects of the movie and Erik teased Christine mercilessly about Orlando Bloom; feigning his irritation with a jealous tone.

"He's the only reason you watch this movie isn't he?"

Christine rolled her eyes and scoffed loudly.

"I think not, to much of a boy toy…I go more for the ruggedly handsome, highly eclectic, hopelessly eccentric, very masculine type…" she teased with a haughty lift of her chin, "…that would be Johnny Depp."

"The pirate?" He inquired. "But the other guy is the hero...I guess I thought most women preferred the knight in shining armor."

Erik was intrigued.

"Why him?"

Christine smiled broadly and leaned into his warm, very masculine body.

"Oh, let's see…" she fanned her fingers through his thick hair, "…he's dark..." she moved from his hair to his sculptured cheek – which was sporting a five o'clock shadow - "…he's all man…" she dropped her eyes to his enticingly sexy mouth and ran her thumb over the surface of his upper lip, "…and he's just this side of dangerous."

Erik could feel his heart pounding frantically from the contact she was making. He had longed for a woman's touch all these years, but had thought to never have it again.

"Knights in shining armor are great, I suppose; but I prefer the tainted hero who has to fight his darker nature to prove himself worthy - his armor is a bit chinked and he doesn't always do things by the book - but he's a hero non the less."

They continued to stare deeply into each others eyes and Erik got the distinct impression that she was talking about him; somehow, he had become her hero - chinked armor and all.

He slowly, maddeningly lowered his aching lips to hers and caressed their softness with his own. He sought no more than a brief touch, but that one instant sealed his fate.

He placed similar kisses at each corner of her mouth and then silently begged entrance as he skimmed his warm tongue across the surface of her lips.

She moaned and opened to him; wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. The kiss was loaded with unreleased passion and Christine knew he had not yet yielded to her completely.

They reluctantly turned their attentions back to the movie and continued to watch with divided interest.

He enjoyed the feel of Christine's warm body nestled within the cocoon of his arm, and he could smell the fragrance of her body soap and her shampoo as she reclined against him.

About half way through the second part of the movie, Erik realized that she had dozed off and had pleasantly cuddled against him, completely oblivious to the intimate picture they made.

Watching her in the muted light and realizing that he longed for her, sent a rush of panic through him. What if his past did more than just haunt him…what if it repeated itself and Christine paid the price?

He had fought that battle and the results had been rewardingly favorable; but the devil's work was never done.

He tenderly lifted a still slumbering Christine into his arms and smiled sadly, as she turned her face into his chest and moaned softly against him.

He carried her into what he knew to be her bedroom and gently put her on the bed. He pulled her shoes from her feet and then placed the comforter over her. He lingered only a moment and placed a soft kiss upon her upturned lips before he stood.

He could not do this. The image of Loraine's broken and charred body came hurling down on him with great force and Erik knew he could not risk having another woman he loved end up that way; the chance was always there.

A lonely tear crept down his unmasked cheek and Erik felt the hope Christine had placed in his heart slowly fade away under the weight of reality.

He wanted this, with every fiber of his being; he wanted it. He knew what he had to do, despite the fact that Christine would be confused and hurt by his actions, he had to do it; he had to ensure that his demons were indeed confined.

He found a pad of paper and a pen by the phone and wrote the words that could very well cause Christine to despise him.

_Darling Christine, _

_The time I have spent with you has been the most rewarding and enchanting time that I have had in years. I have felt things with you that I thought had died with Loraine; know this, you have stolen my heart and I shall never want it back. _

_However, I cannot risk being with you - not yet. I must ensure that I am free…free to be the man that I know you deserve and that I know resides within me…buried beneath layers of uncertainty and grief. _

_By the time you read this, I will be on my way to _ _Rome__. I do not know how long I will be gone, but I will return – Lord willing – as soon as I have the answers I seek. _

_The rest of my story explains why I must go…please ask Evie. _

_I do love you Christine, I never thought it would happen again, but it has. When I return, and should you still look at me the way you did tonight, I will be the man you deserve; the man I locked away, long ago. _

_Yours Forever, _

_Erik _

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**A little more of my side story - Rafe opens up a bit to Christine.**

**I love your words of encouragement and the support that so many give me.**

**For those who are wondering, I have written several stories, and not all of them have spiritual overtones or references; check them out.**

**Again, thank you Mlle.Fox (beta) - for just being you.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 21

He had been gone two weeks before Christine had the courage to face the emptiness she was feeling because of Erik's absence; her tears stained her pillow at night, and she knew she was hopelessly in love with him.

Who, or what, was in Rome that would give him answers...and to what did he need answers? She knew there were things in his past that had caused him pain, but why would he think it was necessary to get answers?

Evie had tried to contact her, but Christine had not been ready to face whatever darkness had forced Erik from her.

Meg was out of the state for the week; Evie had drawn up a contract and Meg had gone to work as the exclusive model for her American line of, _Just Be You, _clothing.

As happy as Christine was for Meg, she missed her and realized how much she needed her beside her.

In the middle of the second week of Erik's absence, Christine had finally decided to get out and take a walk in the park.

It was Sunday, late morning, and the park was bustling with children and young mothers visiting the zoo and enjoying boat rides. She watched the family scenes longingly and wondered if Erik wanted a family.

She had come to terms with Erik's reasons, whatever they were…and had decided to call Evie tomorrow.

He had said he loved her, something Christine had not expected but had yearned for her entire life; she would give him the space he needed to wade through the darkness of his past and find the light she offered him.

Her cell phone rang, causing her to startle, but she sat down on a nearby bench and answered.

"Hello."

_"Hey Chrissie." _

Rafe's soft confident voice wound through the phone and Christine could hear the insecurity in his tone.

"Rafe, what's wrong?"

_"Can I talk to you…I mean, I know we don't know each other that well, but I feel that I can trust you." _

Christine was a little hesitant, but she knew that Rafe was an honest, hardworking, and honorable man.

"I'm in Central Park right now…I decided to pass the time doing something good for me." Her voice was light and she hoped Rafe didn't hear the doubt in her tone.

_"I'll meet you at Boathouse Restaurant in about twenty minutes…let me buy you lunch." _

"Rafe, you don't have to do that. We can sit outside and talk."

_"Christine, please…I want to get to know you…you're Meg's best friend." _

She heard the pleading, albeit well disguised, and knew she could not refuse him.

"All right, I'll be there…do you want to meet in the front lobby?"

_"Yes, that sounds good; see ya in a few."_

Christine flipped her phone shut and stood motionless for a few minutes. She could only guess that Rafe needed to talk about Meg and knew that she had been her friend for years.

She was on the other side of the park from where the restaurant was, so she started on the sidewalk towards it. The park was unusually busy for a Sunday morning; families sharing time – laughing and playing together. Christine felt the emptiness set in; she longed for the warm cocoon of Erik's arms and his sexy smile to take her cares away.

The air was beginning to chill as October approached and Christine pulled her sweater further around her arms.

_Erik, do you even know how much I miss you? _

She missed his smile, his deep, transcendent eyes, and his invitingly sensual voice – just to name a few things. She had lost her heart in no time at all; it was frightening actually – how easily he had captured her.

The restaurant loomed in front of her and she entered the front door, immediately spotting Rafe standing in the far corner.

"Hi Rafe."

"Hey Christine…it's nice to see you."

He seemed awkwardly nervous, but Christine saw the need burning in his hazel eyes. He needed to connect with her on a personal level concerning Meg.

They walked into the restaurant and followed the attendant to a table by the window overlooking the lake. Christine had never been inside the restaurant before; she found it very pleasant and congenial.

They both ordered Coke and took a menu to look over. Christine was appalled at the prices, but she knew that Rafe would consider her concerns foolish.

They ordered and after the attendant left, Rafe folded his hands as though in prayer and rested his forehead upon them – deep in thought.

"Rafe, are you alright?"

He looked at her as though he had forgotten she existed. His smile was strained, but his eyes were genuine as he looked at Christine and then rested his hands on the table.

"What's wrong with me, Christine…am I not the kind of man that Meg could love?"

Christine sighed, hoping to calm him with her casual friendliness.

He seemed like the lost little boy unable to figure out what his place was in the world. He was always the most confident man – next to Erik – and Christine found his apprehensive attitude a bit disconcerting.

"Rafe, there is nothing wrong with you…why do you think that?"

"I know that Meg cares about me, but she refuses to open up to me at all…and I am not talking about sex…she just seems so…" he leaned back in his chair and stared out the window; watching the boaters make waves in the water, "…unavailable."

His voice dipped to almost inaudible and Christine could sense the pain he was experiencing. Meg probably had no idea how much she was hurting this sweet man.

"Meg has had some issues to deal with, Rafe…do you know anything about her past?"

He shrugged his shoulders and released a quiet breath, "Only what she has revealed…but nothing that would explain why she seems so reluctant to let me in."

Christine was not going to betray Meg's trust by telling her past to Rafe…not as a whole; but she was going to put his mind at ease.

"Rafe, it's not that she doesn't want to love you…I am certain that she does."

Christine smiled warmly into his boyishly handsome face; he was a different kind of handsome than Erik, but Christine found it easy to see what Meg saw in him.

"She's been hurt, hasn't she?" He inquired; a quick stab of anger shooting through him.

Christine nodded, but knew that he thought something that was not true.

"Not in the way you think…all I can tell you is that it's a family issue."

"Family…I thought her parents were dead and she was an only child?"

"They are, and she was…but this is something that happened several years ago."

She could tell that he wanted to ask more, but she knew he wouldn't.

"Just keep doing what you're doing, Rafe…and you might try asking her to take a few of these business trips with you…" Christine suggested, "…make her realize you don't just think of her as a trophy to wear on your sleeve."

He looked horror-struck at that suggestion, scoffed, and immediately went on the defensive.

"I don't think of her that way… she's so much more than a pretty face."

Christine chuckled lightly and smiled, "I know, Rafe, I'm just repeating what I have heard her say."

He calmed and then finally gave her an apologetic smile.

"Are you sure she loves me?"

Christine smiled again, this time allowing him to see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Yes…but I know it's not going to be easy for her to admit it…talk to her and ask her to talk to you about her past…she wants to tell you." 

Christine watched as Rafe contemplated all that she had told him. He would do what was necessary because she knew he loved Meg with all his heart.

"I won't give up on her."

"Good."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Good grief, where is everyone? I miss hearing from many of you...don't think that I don't read each review, because I do - and I learn from each review - in one way or another.**

**This chapter allows us to see more of Erik's past...still more to come.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 22

The talk with Rafe had helped take her mind off her own heartache due to Erik's absence, but she also knew that it was time to set things straight with Evie.

Christine had received a phone call from Evie last night, letting her know that she was back in town; Christine knew that she wanted to see her.

After the afternoon therapy session with Rafe, Christine summoned the courage to call Evie.

"Evie…I'm ready now…I want to know about Erik."

_"I'm glad, Christine…meet me at the gallery in one hour." _

Christine heard the concern in Evie's voice and tried, with every ounce of courage she had, to keep from crying into the phone.

"I'll be there."

Christine had avoided the gallery like the plague, knowing that Erik's presence would still linger although he wasn't there; it caused an ache deep within her.

It was almost 6:20 pm when she arrived; it was a Sunday and the gallery was closed, but Evie had the lights on for extra security.

She stood at the door as Christine got out of the cab and then rushed forward to envelope her in a hug; a gesture that caused Christine to tremble with the force of her tears.

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

Evie led her through the doors and the lobby; and finally up the stairs and into Erik's apartment.

Christine had never been in his apartment and she could sense him everywhere. It smelled like him and felt like him.

"I know, it's sort of shocking how sparsely furnished it is…Erik's never needed much…especially after Loraine. This is actually the cleanest I have seen this place in a very long time."

Christine chuckled at that, noting the clothes on the floor; she wondered if they were clean or dirty. There was dust settled on everything and the area carpet needed some vacuuming.

She smiled and shook her head. This place, in fact, Erik's life…needed a woman's touch.

"He can't cook, he can't clean – I think he's allergic to it – and laundry…" Evie rolled her eyes, trying to lighten the mood, "…forget it, he sends his laundry out to be cleaned and ironed."

"Can I come back on Saturday and clean the place up a bit…do you think he'd mind?"

Christine knew that she was only finding ways to feel close to him, but she really wanted to clean the place and make Erik happy.

"Sure honey, I'll let you in…just don't move his sheet music and any papers."

They both looked around the apartment and chuckled. The place could have been wall papered with sheet music.

"On second thought, you'd better just wait for him to get home." Evie suggested.

Christine reluctantly agreed, but gathered the clothes into one pile and then went to his closet and ran her hands over the clothes that hung neatly within it. She found the blue, pinstriped shirt she had seen him in the night of the dinner party and Evie's house.

She took it from the hanger and pulled it to her face. She breathed in the scent of him that still lingered in the fiber of the shirt.

Evie came to the door of the closet and watched her with caring eyes.

"I miss him so much."

Christine could feel the tears pooling in her eyes and decided she would keep the shirt for the time being; it provided a semblance of peace.

Evie wrapped her arms around her and tenderly hugged her.

"I know."

Evie led her out of Erik's closet and toward the fluffy leather couch. There was nothing said for a few minutes, but Evie knew that Christine was gathering the courage to ask.

"Why Evie…why did he do this?"

"How much has he told you?"

"He got up to the part where you, Julius, and Loraine met him at the airport – just after you and Julius had been married." Christine turned weary eyes to Evie, "He loved her very much, didn't he?"

All the Evie could do was nod her head.

"Loraine was my best friend, as well as being my sister-in-law; we shared everything…all of her inner desires. She confessed, after meeting Erik that she was terribly attracted to him, but could not act on it – for he was studying to be a priest.

"Erik was flustered and tongue-tied around her; he had no experience with women – none; so she rocked his world in ways he knew nothing about."

Christine was rather shocked at that notion. Erik was devastatingly attractive, even with the mask, how had he avoided women all through his adolescent years and early adulthood?

"Of course, it was frowned upon by the church…the monsignor was very adamant about Erik staying away from Loraine and not leaving the monastery grounds."

Christine sat quietly; absorbed in his presence that still lingered in the apartment and his scent that laced the shirt. She listened intently to Evie talk about the first woman that had captured Erik's heart…but oddly, Christine felt no jealousy toward this woman…only sincere and utter sadness.

_FLASHBACK _

_March 13, 1999_

_Monsignor Wallace Neville stood facing the outer court of Vatican City. The site was breathtaking to him, as was every inch of the city itself. _

_Behind him stood the most promising young candidate for the priesthood that Wallace had ever met. He had been conditioned since he was seventeen to join the order, but it was being threatened…by a woman. _

_"I won't stand for it Erik." Wallace drilled, "You will be turning thirty next year and your studies will be complete; you will take your vows and your service to the church will begin." _

_Erik heard the threatening tone coming from the man that had been the only father he had ever known. _

_"But the choice is mine to make…" _

_"How dare you take that insolent tone with me!" _

_Erik had never seen him this angry; there had been times through the years that frustration and impatience had dominated his mood, but anger never was an issue…until now. _

_Erik flinched and stood rigidly still for a moment. Since when had the taking of his vows become someone else's decision? It was his choice, and no one else's. _

_"Loraine and I…" _

_The Monsignor whirled around and advanced on Erik before he could complete the sentence he had started. _

_"If you so much as speak her name again…" he was seething and Erik was truly bothered by his mentor's behavior. _

_Wallace seemed to rethink his tone and backed away from Erik's taller, broader figure. _

_ "…I will not have you wasting your gifts nor your life on a woman." _

_"It is not your decision to make." Erik stated, keeping his voice low but enunciating every word with precise clarity. _

_"Lay with her if you must…get the lust out of your system…but you are not going to marry her." _

_Erik was both shocked and appalled at the words that Wallace had just flung at him. _

_"Lie with her…I would never break the laws of God and engage in premarital sex…never…what I feel for her goes much deeper than the physical." _

_He stood tall and proud, towering over the much older and much shorter Monsignor; his teal eyes bore into the face of the man he had thought he knew…but things were being revealed today that Erik had never expected. _

_"I can serve God and still be a happily married man…many have before me, and many will after me." _

_A demonic scowl suddenly covered the face of the Monsignor and Erik stood his ground against his teacher and adviser. It was becoming painfully obvious to Erik that he had never really known the Monsignor…and the thought made his blood run cold. _

_Neville's voice was low and menacing, "Not as long as there is breath in my body, Erik…you will yield to the laws of the church." _

_Erik arched the perfect wing of his brow and stared, unyieldingly, at the man he now realized was his mortal enemy. _

_His own voice was feral and full of indignation, "I serve God, not the church…I follow His laws, not the laws of men who wouldn't know God if He stood in front of them." _

_Erik turned and gracefully made his way to the door. As he reached the large handle, he turned and made his final point. _

_"I am leaving, Wallace, I resign my calling and I will be off the premises tonight." _

_Wallace watched as Erik strode down the hall and further away from him. A malevolent grin covered his face and his eyes burned with an underworld glow. _

_"I hope she's worth it Erik…enjoy it while it lasts." _

_♫♫♫ _

_"I did it Loraine…I walked away." _

_She ran into his arms and he twirled her light body around and then landed her back on the ground. _

_"Oh Erik, does this mean that you are really going to marry me?" Her voice was joyful and full of hope, but there was trouble in her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?" _

_"I have prayed long hours over this and every time I come to the same conclusion…my happiness lies outside the confines of the church…I know this." He stated; then a roguish grin covered his handsome features, "Besides, was there another you had in mind to marry?" _

_Loraine smiled at his sense of humor and leaned into his strong, warm body for support. _

_"I promise that I will be by your side and serve God as your partner in whatever capacity you choose to serve Him." _

_Erik's eyes shown bright and full of promise, "I want to paint the images that He has placed in my mind…there are so many…some of them have already been completed and were used to raise money for the church; now I wish they had never gotten their hands on them." _

_In truth, Erik's paintings were in demand in much of the European market; but the church had kept the marketing of them at a minimum. They were sold to private buyers and the money went to the church. _

_They couldn't keep his name out of it, and in a few short months, Argeneau was a well known name within the many facets of the art community. _

_He was a lucrative asset to the church and the money he provided from the sale of his paintings and music, funded many things…some of which were never mentioned in the books anywhere…some things that held the dirty stain of murder. _

_In August of 1999, Erik Argeneau married Loraine Tremaine in a small ceremony, in a quiet little town, called _ _Rouen__, in the northeastern part of _ _France_

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter is a reward for all the wonderful responses yesterday...I thought I would finish out the flashback scene for you.**

**Enjoy my lovelies...you deserve it.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 23

Flashback continued…

_It didn't take but a few weeks, and Loraine announced that she was going to have a baby. Erik was beside himself with joy, and decided to make use of another skill he possessed, interior design; this would allow him to make more money and provide for his growing family. _

_Unbeknownst to them, a storm was brewing in _ _Vatican City__; the eye of that storm was Monsignor Wallace Neville. _

_"Discreet; do you understand me?" _

_The two men, trusted associates, stood in good form and awaited their orders. _

_"This must be done under the cover of night, preferably just before the dawn breaks." _

_Wallace was pacing the floor in nervous strides, unaware of the doubting stares he was receiving from the men who stood in his company. _

_"Erik is not to be harmed, is that understood?" _

_He stopped his pacing and turned to the men, fearing they did not understand the importance of secrecy in this matter, and the importance of following the orders. _

_"That she-devil has bewitched him…she controls him with her pert breasts and swaying hips…she probably opened her legs to him before they were properly wed – despite what Erik stated." _

_His evil, burning eyes bored into both men and he spat his words at them, "Do him a favor and cleanse him of her wickedness…do I make myself clear?" _

_No words were spoken; Wallace's steely gaze conveyed everything they needed to know. _

_♫♫♫ _

_The house was still and lifeless, as any house should be at __3:30 am__. The spies had done their work well; Benson and Hedges were aware of the security system and had arranged to have an "inspection" pulled the previous morning. _

_Of course, a faulty wiring job while "fixing" the kinks, had rendered the monitoring system useless; and the best part of it was that Mr. Argeneau wasn't even home. He wasn't due home until later in the afternoon. _

_A strategically placed spark needed very little encouragement and spread quickly through the kitchen, engulfing everything in its path. The house was full of accelerants, so there were no materials needed; Benson and Hedges couldn't resist a few moments of reflection as they watched the house go up in flames. _

_Little did they know that the "nosey" neighbor had a case of insomnia and was watching their movements and recording them on his video camera. That is, until he realized the house was on fire. _

_Erik had gotten an earlier flight and was going to surprise his wife by coming home and fixing her breakfast in bed; it was 3:52 in the morning when he made the last turn toward his house and saw the flames. _

_Mr. Gentry, the neighbor, had called the fire department and was hanging up the phone at the same time Mr. Argeneau was pulling into the driveway and rushing from the car in a panicked rush. _

_Erik missed the two dark figures that disappeared into the woods behind his house as he rushed to the window that led to the bedroom. _

_The house was filled with smoke, and flames licked his legs as he broke the window and entered the enflamed room. The firemen had arrived by now and were immediately informed by the neighbor that Mr. Argeneau had entered the house is search of his wife. _

_"Mr. Argeneau!" _

_Erik heard them yelling for him as they moved through the house, but he advanced on the torched bed and looked at the charred figure that was curled up on what remained of the bed. _

_"Loraine!" _

_As he reached for her, caring not that his own life was in dire danger, the roof collapsed and a burning beam landed atop his head, knocking him out. _

_He awoke in the hospital; the right side of his face had suffered third degree burns, but the firemen were able to get him out before any other damage was done, other than smoke inhalation. _

_He had missed the funeral; he hadn't even gotten to say good-bye. For weeks, the tears had not stopped, despite Julius and Evie doing all that they could. _

_The recovery was painful and required several attempts at plastic surgery. However, his system rejected all skin grafts and there was nothing more that they could do; he would forever live with the physical memory…possibly relive it on a daily basis. _

_As he recovered, everyone but his doctor and nurses avoided him, but he heard the whispered comments… _

**_"They were only married eight months." _**

**_"She was six months pregnant…such a tragedy." _**

**_"It wasn't until the neighbor came forth that they cleared his name…they thought he had started the fire…imagine that." _**

**_"All evidence points to foul play…"_**

_It hadn't taken long for the neighbor to produce the video tape he had made. The police detectives showed up in Erik's hospital room only a few weeks after the fire. _

_"We understand you are in a great deal of pain, sir…but we have some questions." _

_Erik had lifted empty eyes and nodded his consent for them to proceed. _

_They had taken the film the neighbor made and blown it up, frame by frame. _

_"Do you recognize either of these men?" _

_Erik examined the faces that stared back at him. They had been computer enhanced and the features were very visible. _

_ His face went as white as a sheet and a wave of nausea swept over him _

_ "It can't be…please God…no." Erik moaned and hung his head. _

_Erik did know these men…he had seen them coming out of Monsignor Neville's office and private quarters on several occasions. _

_"Mr. Argeneau…we have evidence that these men are responsible for the fire that claimed your wife and unborn son." _

_That was the first time someone had told him that his child had been a boy…Erik shed new tears and his heart ached even more with the knowledge. _

_He looked at the detectives with renewed vibrancy in his eyes; he would see that the man responsible for this heinous act got what he deserved…and anyone who was in league with him. _

_"They're just the lynch mob…the real brains behind the outfit it virtually untouchable." _

_ The detectives regarded him with doubt, but listened to him explain. _

_"He hides behind the church…a wolf in sheep's clothing." Erik began. "Once his crimes are discovered, he will be turned over to Italian authorities and sentenced." _

_"By the church, you mean the Roman Catholic Church…_ _Vatican City__." _

_Erik managed a shrewd smile, "I see we have a Catholic in our midst." _

_The smile faded and Erik continued… _

_"He was like a father to me once; I studied under his tutelage to become a priest…he was livid when I left my studies and married." _

_"Livid enough to stage a murder?" The shorter of the detectives asked. _

_Erik swallowed hard and once again lifted turbulent eyes, "I had hoped not, but it's the only solution that makes any sense." Anger swelled in his gut and he spoke through clenched teeth, "If you find these two…" he pointed to the pictures, "…they'll lead you to him, and if you make the pot sweet enough, they'll give him up…no honor amongst thieves…or murderers." _

_His voice trailed off and deep rooted, acidic anger settled in his heart. The devil did indeed wear many faces. _

End Flashback

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Moving on...**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 24

Christine sat in stunned silence. What could she say that would make what she had heard any easier to accept?

"I perceived the fact that she had died…but this…" her words were pulled from her throat with choked force. "…and a baby…"

She wept with piercing agony, not caring that Evie could see how much the story had affected her.

"The months that followed were filled with bouts of deep despair and depression. Erik had to face the truth about the man he had loved as a father…and watch as Monsignor Neville was exposed as the murdering mastermind that he was."

Evie had risen from her seat and was pacing the floor, much like Erik did when he was revealing things he had locked inside or when something bothered him immensely.

"He could have so easily embraced the darkness that called to him…and disappeared inside it."

Evie remembered the nights of horrific nightmares and sleepwalking that Erik had endured - the memories sent shivers up her spine.

She came back to the couch and sat down beside Christine.

"But he never did…instead; he reverted inside himself and hid behind the technology that would allow him to do his work from a computer desk. He designed the masks that he wears and hid, still another part of himself, behind them."

Christine looked deep into Evie's green eyes and saw the love she had for her brother…a deep, protective love that she honored and cherished.

"What happened to the Monsignor?" Christine finally asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, Vatican City is a nation in and of itself; once the Pope was made aware of the shady acts of Neville, his life was over, so to speak. Italian law governs such crimes and he was no exception…the church had turned its back on him."

Evie knew they had abolished the death penalty, but she wished it back in Neville's case.

"He was found guilty; of course, there was no getting out of it after his two accomplices told what they knew. Two days before he was to be sentenced, he committed suicide."

Christine couldn't help but think that he got what he deserved.

"That was three years ago…ever since then, Erik has lived in a shell – half the man he used to be and half someone else…" She smiled at the young woman beside her and a tear made its way down her creamy cheek, "…it's only been since you entered his life that he has started to live again."

Christine frowned slightly, but finally smiled when Evie brushed her fingers softly across her forehead to move her hair out of her eyes.

"Why did he feel the need to go to Rome, Evie…I miss him so much?"

"I know you do…and all I know is that he is putting some closure between him and events of the past…he wants to move past it and explore what he feels for you."

Christine thought about what she had said and knew that it made sense for Erik to want to do that…after all that he had been through he needed time to sort things out.

"I've never met anyone like him…he's the perfect combination of refined gentleman, sexy rogue, and stunning intellectual..." Christine stated, "…I've never seen anyone so unpretentious and yet so magnetic."

"Unpretentious you say…" Evie chuckled lightly, "…a few weeks ago he told me that he was reading the paper…something that he loves to do over breakfast - when he spied a story in the community page that sparked his interest. He didn't go into a great deal of detail, he just told me that he had anonymously donated enough money to finance some art class that was being forced out of some school because of budget cuts."

Evie continued to chuckle, but Christine felt her heart melt in her chest.

It had been Erik that had donated the money to keep her class alive…he had been the anonymous benefactor. He hadn't even known her at the time; all they had shared was a ride a home.

"It was my class he saved." Christine whispered.

She stood up and moved over to the piano. She pictured his graceful fingers flirting with the keys and his long legs folded over the bench; everywhere she looked, she saw him.

Evie didn't move from the couch; but instead, allowed Christine to reason things through.

He donated the money to save my class and didn't even bat an eyelash…" she looked over at Evie and the wonder in her eyes was immeasurable, "…just how wealthy is he?"

Evie let out a comical scoff, "Erik makes his money from million dollar interior design jobs."

If Christine hadn't been surprised before, she certainly was now.

"Interior design?"

Evie smiled and laughed softly, "Mostly hotels from around the world; Genea Interiors is the name of his business…I'm sure you've heard of it."

Indeed, she had; Genea Interiors had burst onto the scene four years ago and its stock had been steadily increasing with each passing day.

Christine had to sit down for a minute and take in all that she had learned. She had assumed Erik was comfortable in his financial security, but she had never thought he was a millionaire.

"He doesn't act like he has money…I mean - he just seems so down to earth."

"He is." Evie agreed. "However, he has seen what money and power do to people…our parents being his first examples and the Monsignor being the final…."

Evie came to stand beside Christine; they shared a look and then Evie continued.

"Erik has never let money rule him, and he never will."

Christine couldn't resist asking the next question.

"Genea…where does that derive from?"

"a. r. G. E. N. E. A. u." Evie chuckled as she spelled out the name much like a teacher would do. "He didn't want to use the entire last name, so he picked the middle."

"Sounds logical."

"Yes, well…Erik is a very logical man, among other things."

Silence settled in for a few minutes; both women were lost in thought concerning the same enigmatic man.

"It's been difficult these past few years…trying to get Erik to realize that he was still a very attractive man."

Evie was wiping unseen spots off her fingernails, completely avoiding eye contact for the time being.

"He is so centered on the mask and the scars that it hides that he often misses the adoring glances that the women give him..." she chuckled lightly, "…in fact, I don't think he cares."

Christine sighed and the corners of her mouth turned up in a dreamy smile, "He is very attractive…in many ways."

She glanced up to find Evie had finally looked at her.

"I'm so glad you realize that."

"I don't care what lies beneath that mask…it doesn't change the wonderful man that he is."

Evie breathed deeply and closed her eyes with resigned pleasure, "Spoken like a woman in love."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Let is not be said that I keep my readers hanging...for too long! (wink)**

**I give you Erik. **

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 25

Cardinal Poindexter sat with his hands folded in front of him, as though praying; and he had a troubled look on his face.

"Erik, there are no words that will compensate for what has been taken from you." He stated with a grievous tone. "No one knew what he was capable of….no one."

Erik watched the older man breath heavily to avoid giving way to the tears that threatened in the corners of his eyes.

"After the news came to us and the truth was finally determined, the authorities would not allow us to come to you."

The old man raised kind eyes to Erik and smiled sadly, "I wanted to assure you that all would be brought to light….and his misdeeds would be dealt with quickly and justly."

"He was like a father to me." Erik murmured; still feeling the betrayal stir in his heart.

"I know…which makes things much harder to keep in prospective…in his troubled mind he thought he was doing what was best for you and the church."

The Cardinal stood up with the aid of his cane and looked out over the courtyard. His eyes were aged and full of wisdom; wisdom that knew there were unseen forces warring against each other every moment of every day – spiritual warfare.

"Somewhere in the pursuit of his own agenda, Wallace lost sight of God…and took his eyes off Christ and His mission."

He turned around and sighed heavily; then he lifted his admiring gaze to Erik.

"You never did…in all that you have endured, your faith has not faltered." He smiled this time, taking several years off his weathered face, "You are an amazing individual, Erik…absolutely amazing."

Erik felt his heart go out to this man. During his last years at the Vatican, Cardinal Poindexter had been a Monsignor when Erik had been studying under him. He had been another fatherly figure to Erik, but Wallace had seemed to monopolize his time very jealously.

"I've found someone that I want to make a life with…" Erik stated. "I have no choice but to put closure on my time here...to prove to him I was stronger than he thought."

The Cardinal shook his head knowingly and opened the top drawer of his desk. He pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote an address on it; knowing Erik would be interested in having it.

"Here is what you seek, my child…go and find the peace you deserve."

♫♫♫

The grave was marked, but not kept. Erik stood beside it, willing the rage and fury burning within him to flee in the opposite direction.

"I'll never understand why you did what you did." He ground through clenched teeth; fighting back the furious tears that knocked on the corners of his eyes.

Erik talked to whatever part of Wallace Neville remained. He raked his long fingers through his sable hair, and finally allowed his emotions to take over.

"Why Wallace…after all that you meant to me? You tried to rob me of my humanity, and you almost succeeded. However, what you meant as evil against me, God has used for good."

He smiled toward the heavens and felt peace and freedom for the first time in years.

"Since I missed the trial and you missed the sentencing…" his fists unclenched and a strange twisting gripped his heart. "…there is only one thing I can do that will free me from any hold you had over me…"

"…I forgive you." He whispered. "You have no power over me any longer."

He left that graveside, only to visit another…one he would never forget.

The rolling hillside where Loraine and Jean-Marc rested was still lush and green, even in early October.

The lone figure of a man sat at the bench beside the grave and rested his chin in his hands. The clouds passed overhead, the sun began to rest, and tears still glistened on his cheeks.

The soft breeze caressed his features and ran invisible fingers through his hair with soft precision.

Finally, he leaned toward the grave and spoke softly.

"She came, Loraine…just as you said - she's become the most important person in my life and, if she'll have me, I will ask her to marry me."

His eyes misted over as he thought about the sweet, broken memories he had of Loraine.

"I am able to let you both go now, although I will never forget you…thank you for loving me." He pushed the tears back, and smiled with hopeful sadness, "…you taught me the joy and beauty of love the first time…before it was ripped away from me; now, she has taught me to love again."

He sat a little longer, basking in the peace that washed over him; he knew they both understood and wanted him happy.

"Someday, we'll meet again."

He took one last fleeting look at the gravesite and walked away, it was time to go home.

♫♫♫

Christine's art class was going extremely well. She had wonderfully gifted students whose futures were quite bright if they wanted to pursue careers in art design or any form of art.

Luke Vanderbilt was one such student. Christine had been instructing him since he had been a sophomore; he was now a senior. He came from a low-income family, but his talent was extraordinary.

"Luke, that is wonderful – your use of color makes the focus of the picture move flowingly from thought to thought…excellent job."

"Thank you, Ms. Daughtry."

The boy was beaming from the praise she gave him; Christine knew his family didn't support his desire to become a graphic design artist. He was a naturally born artist, and Christine wanted him to have the opportunity to make his dreams come true.

"I have seen what you do with your graphics, Luke…I think you are one of the most talented young people I have ever known."

A look of longing rested in his deep brown eyes. He wasn't sure how much of a chance he had, but he appreciated his teachers support and praise.

Christine was circling the room, watching and instructing each student when she heard a quiet, but very pronounced, whisper.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, but he is HOT!!"

"Yeah, even with the mask."

Christine was about to tell the girls to stop disrupting class, when the "mask" comment caused her to spin around and almost faint from the sight of _him_.

"Erik!"

He smiled, turning her knees to mush, and approached her with a maddeningly sensual smoothness to his movements.

"Hello, Christine." His voice was like a cool shower on a blistering hot day.

Tears hung in her eyes, and it would only take one blink and they would coat her cheeks. She slowly walked toward him, hardly believing that he stood before her.

"You came back."

Her tone was breathy and surreal and she allowed herself the luxury of enfolding him in her embrace. She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes, causing the tears to spill out.

He held her tight, not fully understanding why she was so emotional; but then, he really knew very little about women.

"Was there a doubt?"

One hand rested in the small of her back and the other cradled the back of her head. She pressed against him – warm and giving – and Erik closed his eyes in contentment.

"I missed you." She whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He lifted her chin with his finger, the most intimate gesture he could have made at that time, and a warm shiver went through her body.

"More than I thought you would…apparently." He whispered.

The urge to kiss her was almost overbearing, but Erik knew it was not appropriate on school grounds, and especially in front of her class.

"Who's the guy, Ms. Daughtry; he's gorgeous!"

Shelly Graham was the oldest girl in the room, and she was literally boy crazy – but a gifted artist, nonetheless.

Her whispered question escaped the ears of Erik, who was still looking around the room at the various designs.

"Students, I would like to introduce you to my favorite artist – whom I have had the wonderful opportunity of getting to know in the past few weeks – Erik Argeneau."

The name whispered around the room, and each student approached him with awe-filled eyes and numerous questions.

Christine stood back and allowed him to answer the questions with patience and grace; he would have made an excellent teacher.

After he had answered each question and settled minds, Erik planted his eyes on Christine and smiled; his eyes were deep teal and sparkled with mirth.

"You did that on purpose…was that my punishment for leaving so abruptly?"

She blushed slightly and smiled coyly.

"No, I know why you left…but I wanted my students to know who it was that provided the finances to make this class possible for the next few years."

Every set of eyes turned to him and he smirked and ducked his head…somehow, she had found out.

"Would you go away with me this weekend?" He leaned into her and purposely brushed his warm lips against her ear, "I'll be a good boy, I promise."

His whispered promise sent a sensual shiver up her spine and she nodded, unable to hide the happy grin that spread across her face.

"You rogue – you're way past being a good boy." She teased, quietly.

He grinned and risked running his thumb along the moist outline of her lips.

"I'll pick you up at 1:00 tomorrow afternoon...dress for traveling, semi-formal dining – and whatever else you feel you may need." He winked.

He smirked with a sensual glint in his eye and then bid the class farewell.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**We are moving at blazing speed...thank you for each review and comment; they are welcome and needed.  
**

**I have written through chapter 30, and haven't really been writing steadily for several days...I suppose I shall have to start up again. Many of you have commented on thoughts that I have already expressed in coming chapters...I must be too predictable. **

**Oh well...**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 26

Christine could not sleep that night; thoughts of Erik filled her head and the promise of the entire weekend with him.

She kept drifting in and out of consciousness, but her thoughts turned to the events in his past that had led to his departure and the woman whose life he had shared for a brief instant in time.

"Loraine."

Christine whispered her name into the quiet of the night and felt the prickling of tears against her tired eyes.

"I love him…so very much."

The room seemed to absorb the soft affirmation and Christine could have sworn she heard the walls reply, "I know". Her heart leapt at the sudden peace that filled her; somewhere, angels listened.

"I'll take good care of him, Loraine – I promise. Thank you for loving him to begin with."

Christine turned her eyes toward heaven and allowed the tears to flow freely.

"I'll give everything I am to make him happy."

Sleep finally claimed her with Loraine still on her mind.

The morning broke through her windows and Christine could not remember actually falling asleep. She felt empowered and invigorated; a rarity in her world.

She actually hopped out of bed and took a shower. Her mind lingered on her one-sided conversation with Loraine and drifted to pleasant thoughts of Erik.

He had come back…and sought her out. She was at a loss about what he saw in her, but she was not going to question it any more; she wanted him and she would do what was needed to have him.

She towel dried her hair and put a touch of hair gel on it; accentuating the curls and making them stand out more.

She packed the few outfits that she had that she deemed worthy of Erik's presence, and then packed her toiletries.

Evie had graciously taken it upon herself to provide semi-formal apparel by gifting Christine with a pair of black palazzo pants in flowing pebble georgette. They were fully lined and Christine loved the way they felt on her. A beaded black halter top and chiffon shawl completed the outfit. She packed a pair of 3-inch, black tapered pumps and did a check list in her head; she was probably forgetting something, but she would worry about that when the time came.

For the traveling, she donned a simple pair of jeans and a long, green, sleeveless sweater over which she wore a white cardigan. She wore colorful earrings and a matching necklace.

She couldn't be entirely certain, but she thought she actually looked in love and happy; two emotions that had escaped her throughout most of her life.

She wore no make-up for the traveling, knowing that Erik really preferred the natural look. She pulled her hair back into a playful ponytail and then she ate an apple; enough to ward off the hunger but not enough to aggravate the nervous twitters in her stomach.

She thought about where he might possibly be taking her. She had not been many places in the state of New York, and even fewer outside of it.

She was lost in thought when she heard the buzzer interrupt her dreams. She answered and heard Erik's warm voice serenade her through the speaker.

"Come on up."

When she opened the door to him, she could not help but smile at the wonderful way her body reacted to his presence – she felt so charged when he was near.

He looked delectable in a pair of blue jeans and a burgundy striped shirt. He wore a brown sports jacket and Christine could not help but admire the wide spread of his shoulders and the tapered slimness of his waist and hips.

Her admiring gaze captured his attention and he smiled at her.

"Do I meet with your approval, my lady?"

Christine blushed and turned from him, thinking she had embarrassed him. 

He came forward, placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back against the hard, toned expanse of his chest.

His lips briefly swept the curve of her neck and Christine felt her pulse race.

"Do you know how sensual and sassy you are?" He murmured.

She leaned into his warmth and accepted the security of his arms as they wrapped around her.

"I love you, Christine…I meant it when I wrote it in the letter."

She turned to look at him and gently snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her lips.

The kiss was not a long one, but she explored his mouth with her tongue for the briefest moment of sheer bliss.

"I have loved you since you showed up at the restaurant looking sinfully gorgeous the night of the gallery opening…I  
never had a chance."

His eyes sparked playfully and he wiggled his visible eyebrow, "Mmmm, you think I'm sinfully gorgeous?"

He placed a chaste kiss upon her lips and pulled away, taking her hand in his.

"Oh yes…." She whispered as he retrieved her piece of luggage and then opened the door. "….sinfully."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Christine noticed the long, sleek onyx limo parked in front of her building.

"We will be traveling in style, my lady." Erik said with a grin.

"Erik, this is too much!" Christine gasped.

"There is no such thing where you are concerned."

He opened her door and helped her into the car. He sat beside her and the car started its path toward their destination.

There was a large plasma television upon which they watched one of Christine's favorite movies, an old musical called _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_.

"How did you know that was one of my favorite movies?"

Erik shrugged his broad shoulders and smirked, "I have, on occasion, inquired to Meg about your likes and dislikes."

"Ah, so she is in on this?" Christine asked, with a huge smile on her face.

"Just slightly, but not enough to know what I had planned."

"You're a sneaky one, Erik Gregory Argeneau."

He cringed at the use of his middle name.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked with a remorseful tone.

"Ummm, that would be Evie."

Her innocent, wide-eyed look was not working and Erik hung his head and mumbled.

"That sister of mine knows every button to push…" He mused, "…I must get better at expressing my distaste for my full name."

"What's her middle name?"

Erik grinned and offered it up readily and with enthusiasm, "Evie Georgette Argeneau Tremaine."

Christine grinned back and curled into the crook of his arm, "I'll remember that."

Erik had thought of everything, he pulled out a deck of cards and played rummy with her; one of her favorite games…and he even tried not to win every game.

"You made a gallant effort, my lady, but it seems I win again."

After a few minutes of silence, Christine had to ask. 

"Where are you taking me, Erik…am I allowed to know?"

"Of course, you just never asked and I never offered." He grinned, impishly.

"Alright mister, spill it."

"I have booked the Loon Cottage at the White Barn Inn in Kennebunkport, Maine."

Christine gasped and immediately threw her arms around him for a big hug.

He hugged her back, but a stunned look of happiness remained on his face.

"I take it that this pleases you?"

She could not stop smiling and her bouts of giggles were becoming annoying, even to her.

"I have never been to such a place…nor have I ever been to Maine."

Erik smiled and kissed the tip of her upturned nose, "Then I am pleased to share this first with you…have you heard of the White Barn Inn?"

She shook her head enthusiastically in the negative.

He chuckled delightfully, "Then why are you so excited?"

She smiled with all the love she felt for this man nestled openly in the green of her eyes, "Because I'm with you…what more could I want?"

Erik sniggered at her response, "I am not sure that anyone has ever been so excited about being in my presence."

His eyes were full of yearning and longing, and Christine looked into their deep, marine-colored depths.

Her hand impulsively reached up, and caressed the masculine line of his jaw and settled on his unmasked cheek.

Her eyes never wandered from the full, inviting curve of his mouth as she waited for him to take what she so desperately offered.

He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her flesh on his. He was free, and he knew it; but he had to know.

"Christine?"

His voice was raw and full of a huskiness Christine could not explain.

"Yes."

"Why me?"

Christine furrowed her brow and started to ask what he was referring to, when the car phone rang.

Erik picked it up.

"Argeneau." He listened while the chauffeur relayed his message. "Alright, thank you."

He hung up the phone and smiled brightly.

"It seems that we have arrived."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Well, after this chapter, I need to get busy writing. I love making my readers happy - I hope this chapter does that.**

**I had a reviewer ask how I get the little music notes between my scenes - they are out of the "special characters" choices I have in my Word program. I thought they were cute.**

**Anyway, enjoy my lovelies.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 27

Christine was in awe of the facilities. They were so modern and equipped perfectly; of course, she had nothing to compare them to, but she assumed they were the best.

Erik guided Christine through the lobby with his hand gently gripping her elbow. The sensitive skin on the underneath of her arm was hot where his fingers touched and Christine almost sighed with joy.

They approached the front desk and Erik took charge.

"Hello, I'm Erik Argeneau. I have reserved the Loon Cottage."

The attendant found the records and handed him the keys.

"Thank you for choosing our facilities, Mr. Argeneau, I do hope you enjoy your stay..." his eyes drifted to Christine, "…and you also, miss Daughtry."

Erik nodded and turned to Christine.

"I have made us reservations for dinner at 6:30." He glanced at the watch on his wrist. "I'll be at your door at 6:20."

They followed the bellhop out the door and watched as he loaded the luggage into Erik's car, then followed a resort car to the location of their cottage.

The cottage was beautiful and Christine had never seen such wonderful accommodations; not that she had much experience. The cottage had a panoramic view of the river and the marina and had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and two wood-burning fireplaces.

She casually walked the premises, admiring every foot of the wonderfully quaint cottage. She looked across the river and noticed the blanket of fall colors beginning to coat the trees and she smiled at the warmth of it.

Erik came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders; she leaned against his familiar, muscled chest and closed her eyes.

Her slight sigh did not escape Erik's ears as he nuzzled her hair and gently massaged her neck.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

His whispered tone only soothed her more and she smiled in contentedness.

"Erik, no one has ever done anything like this for me…I've never taken the time to do it for myself, either."

He turned her in his arms and smiled down at her, "I meant it when I said that I love you...I would do anything for you."

She weaved her hand around his neck and teased the hair that played on his collar. Her eyes were luminous and full of unspoken declarations.

"What do you see in my eyes, Erik?" She whispered.

He looked into her very soul and knew that she loved him, too. He lifted his fingers to brush them across her soft cheek.

"I see something that I find so hard to believe, but want more than anything in the world…your love."

He raised his other hand and framed her face; her lips parted with excruciating sensuality; offering the one thing he could get from no other.

Therefore, he took; needing – just as she did – to feel the combustible energy they shared when they touched eyes or flesh; needing – just as she did – to know that they were soul mates – designed for each other.

He felt her arms slide around him, securing his waist as she pulled herself upwards to meet his lips more forcefully. He tasted her lips and her tongue, drawing from her sweet promise, and wanting to believe – with all that he was – that it was his.

One hand moved from her face to the small of her back, gently pressing her curves to his hard body. The kiss became hot and drugging – pulling them both into a steaming tango of passion.

Erik tangled her demanding tongue with his and heard the moans coming from deep within her. He fought the churning desire raging through him and reluctantly ended the kiss.

Christine's quiet protest as he lifted his mouth from hers made the incessant hunger ache even more – burrowing in his belly, pulling at his loins, and wrapping around his heart.

She broke the passion-filled air with the soft yearning of her voice, "Erik…your kiss renders me completely helpless…I've never had anything affect me so."

He managed to smile as he closed his eyes to her searching ones. He knew the fire that burned within him was quite evident in the pools of his eyes.

"Come…we must unpack and get ready for tonight." He purred.

Erik insisted on unloading her luggage himself, and carrying it into her room. He stopped on his way out and pulled her into his embrace.

A soft touch of his lips against her forehead should not have pushed her pulse to racing, but it did. She looked up and quickly placed her lips against his, bringing a smile to his lips.

"I am going to start a fire and get ready for dinner. I'll knock on your door at 6:20." He murmured against her ear.

He stole another kiss and disappeared as he closed her bedroom door.

♫♫♫

Christine looked around her bedroom and could not believe the plush beauty of it. The bed was queen size and topped with a soft, down comforter and beautiful bed coverings.

She had her own bathroom and a wonderful closet. Erik had started a fire in her room and then had proceeded to his own. It was a wonderful dream and Christine was going to enjoy every minute of it.

She hung up her clothes and marveled at the modern design of the cottage; it was really quite charming.

She took a luxurious bath in scented water and then styled her hair.

Meg had insisted on buying her an amazing semi-formal cocktail dress; something that Christine would have never considered.

She donned the tea-length dress made of ivory chiffon with an acetate lining. The bodice was empire-cut with a front overlay. It had a halter neckline, front sash, an asymmetrical hemline, and a matching scarf.

Christine stood there in front of the mirror and hardly recognized her own reflection. She removed her glasses and inserted the contact lenses she had received upon her last visit to the eye doctor.

Erik had been implemental in her switch to contacts because she knew he loved her eyes; so, she had made an appointment while he had been gone and had rid herself of her glasses.

Christine chuckled upon remembering the afternoon that she had bought the dress. Meg and Evie had both been with her as she fretted over the amount of cleavage the halter neckline was showing. Evie had assured her it was definitely on the right side of decent.

She applied a light dusting of raisin eye shadow, accented in green; raisin eyeliner, and forest green mascara; her eyes stood out from her face and she considered them her best feature.

She dabbed some of Victoria's Secret's Rapture on her neck, behind her ears, in her cleavage, and on her wrists; she finished and looked at the clock.

She had heard Erik moving about, and assumed he was already prepared for the evening. Her pulses were erratic as she thought about the dazzling kiss they had shared earlier; he was an amazing kisser and she knew he would be amazing at other things as well.

Her thoughts caused a vivid blush in her cheeks and she smiled knowingly at her reflection in the mirror.

_I love this man and I want to spend the rest of my life proving it to him._

♫♫♫

His knuckles tapped the door lightly, and Christine wasn't even sure she had heard the knock…but she took the chance and opened her bedroom door.

Breathtaking; that was the only way to describe how he looked; he wore a charcoal grey suit with a burgundy shirt and tie. He had black Oxford shoes on, and a black cashmere, knee-length coat to ward off the cool air. He had replaced the white half-mask with a black half-mask, and Christine had to steady herself to keep from losing her footing.

"Erik, you look…" She sighed and then exhaled a long, appreciative breath through her lips, "…incredible."

He cocked his head sideways, looking as though he didn't believe anything she was saying; and then grinned.

His eyes fell to her mouth and Christine licked her lips, involuntarily. A moment passed between them and Christine felt the sexual charge in the air.

He wrapped his fingers around her hand and brought it to his warm lips; sweeping their surface and taking in her scent.

"With the way you look, I'm not sure I want to share you with the other men that will undoubtedly be dining this evening."

He slowly ran his eyes up her form and could feel the pressure building in his loins; she was absolutely stunning.

"You share me with no one…I'm all yours."

Her eyes danced and Erik ran the pads of his thumb over her cheekbones and the curve of her brows.

"You're wearing contacts." He crooned.

Christine nodded and smiled, as she saw the joy in his eyes from this simple gesture.

"For you, Erik…always for you."

He smiled broadly and handed her a package he had hidden behind his back.

"For you."

Christine wasn't sure how to react, other than with pure happiness.

She took the back from him and placed it on the bed as she opened it. When the contents were revealed, Christine could not believe the beauty that was before her.

"Erik…you shouldn't have." She murmured, while pulling the coat out of the box.

"Meg told me you didn't have a nice evening coat, and that you wouldn't buy yourself one…that's where I come in."

She looked at him with tears pooling in her eyes and huge, dazzling smile on her face.

He pulled the coat entirely out of the box and held it up for her to put on. She turned her back to him and slipped her arms into it.

"It's so soft." She whispered with admiration in her voice.

Erik pulled her against his chest, moved the auburn tresses that whispered on her neck, and placed a kiss upon the very back of her neck.

"It's herringbone wool-and-cashmere…but it's not as soft as your skin…." He kissed her again, and then turned her towards him, "…you look stunning."

The coat was a slim-line silhouette with three closures at the top, stopping at her waist. It made her appear taller than her medium height and she felt chic and beautiful with it wrapped around her.

He extended his arm and winked at her with a subtle undertone of sensual orneriness.

"Shall we."

And he led her to dinner.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**A little peak at what is going on with Rafe and Meg; for those who are interested.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 28

"What do you suppose they're doing right now?"

Evie stared at Meg as though she had sprouted a second head and then looked over at Rafe and responded.

"Well, it's 8:30 – knowing Erik as I do – they're probably gazing at the stars or listening to music – or both."

Julius chuckled at that statement, "You're probably right…he loves to watch the stars."

Rafe sat quietly and watched the other three exchange opinions. He had taken Christine's advice and had let Meg know that he was there for her, should she need him.

He knew she needed her space, and he had every intention of giving her that space. The past few days had revealed their mutual need of each other, and Rafe prayed that it went deeper than that.

"Where did he take her?" Rafe asked, truly interested.

Evie smiled at Meg and then looked at Rafe again, "He booked the largest cottage at White Barn Inn in Maine…it's romantic and secluded…it's perfect."

Rafe knew that Evie was dropping hints to him, and he understood that he needed to spend more time wooing Meg instead of pursuing her. He had her attention, now he needed to secure her love.

Evie had explained the greater part of Erik's past to them both, which made them understand him much more.

"How does he think of these things…I mean, I could wrack my brain for hours and never come up with anything as remotely perfect as what he did."

Rafe was stunned at the way Erik had captured Christine in only a few dates, when he had been dating Meg for almost a year and still was unsure of her deepest feelings for him.

"You can't miss those defining moments, Rafe…they only come along once in a blue moon – when they do, make the most of them."

Julius looked from Rafe to Meg, and then back to Rafe. He finally settled his eyes on Evie and cleared his throat.

"Thank you for having us over, Meg…it's getting late and we really must be going."

Evie took the hint and knew that Meg and Rafe needed some alone time.

"You'll tell me if you hear from Erik or Christine, right?" Meg asked.

Evie smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "You know I will."

The room seemed so much smaller after they left and Meg felt the awkward charge in the air.

"Rafe…what's bothering you?" She finally asked.

He moved over to her and took her hand. He pulled her behind him and walked toward the couch. They sat down, and Rafe gnawed on his bottom lip while gathering the nerve to speak.

"Meg, this whole business with Christine and Erik has me thinking…" he turned and faced her on the couch, pulling one leg up underneath him and leaving the other to rest on the floor. "…what do we mean to each other?"

Meg abruptly lifted her eyes and quizzically connected with his pained ones. She had avoided this subject the entire time that they had been dating – hoping to never have to discuss it.

"Rafe…" Her voice was evasive, but Rafe would have no part of it.

"Don't do it, Meg…don't avoid me or…." He dropped his eyes and couldn't help the broken tone that invaded his voice, "…think that this is going to go away."

Meg swallowed hard and felt tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"I want more than what you've been giving me…and I don't mean physically – it's never been about that."

Rafe was frustrated and Meg knew it. They had never done anything more than kiss and hold hands, but Rafe wanted her heart.

She opened her mouth, expecting sound to come out, but nothing came. She examined his features while his face was turned, and could see the finality written all over it.

"Rafe…" the tears spilled over, "…I don't know if I can be what you want me to be."

Rafe watched the tears creep down her cheeks and reached his hand up to wipe them away; his heart was weeping in the same manner.

"Meg…all I'm asking for is the chance to be something more to each other than just date companions."

She smiled at his words, knowing that she had said them when they had first started seeing each other.

"We past that stage a long time ago….I love you."

He'd finally said it, and Rafe realized how good and liberating it felt. She looked at him with what he knew to be her understanding of love for now, and his spirits lifted.

"It scares me, Rafe…loving someone – being everything to someone – to the point that your lives become one…what happens when that person isn't there anymore?"

Rafe cupped her cheek with his palm and leaned into her, his warmth lent her a tiny spark of courage and she rested her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry, Rafe…I never wanted to show you my cowardliness."

Rafe smiled and ran his thumb along her cheek, enjoying the softness of her skin.

"I don't think you're a coward, Meg…just cautious; and I understand that."

He lifted her chin and placed a lovingly tender kiss upon her sweet mouth.

"I'm not going to turn into your father, Meg…please understand how much I love you."

Meg smiled through her tears and threw herself into his arms. Her quiet tears coated Rafe's heart and he knew he would do anything to protect her from the cruelties of the world.

"We only have one moment, one lifetime, to find the joy that is waiting for us…" he pulled her back and once again caressed her cheek, "…you're my joy, Meg….let me be yours."

Meg gently pulled his mouth to hers in a sweet, claiming kiss that left Rafe with no doubt that she loved him…even if she was fighting the reality of that love.

"You're a good man, Rafe Chaucer; most men would have thrown their hands in the air and declared me a lost cause by now, but not you."

Rafe smiled and wound his arm around her shoulders, pulling her toward his warmth.

"I couldn't let Christine be the only one finding true happiness…now could I?"

Meg giggled and settled against him with a familiar ease.

"She is happy, isn't she…and Erik…" Meg whistled, "…what a gorgeous man."

Rafe tickled her sides and then stole a kiss.

"So…you think Erik's gorgeous…?"

Meg saw the green monster of jealousy dancing playfully in Rafe's eyes and could not stop the pleased laugh that came from her.

"Jealous?" She teased, "Don't be…he belongs to Christine…body, heart, and soul."

She pulled him into another passionate kiss, leaving Rafe no doubt of as to where her heart rested.

She broke the kiss, reluctantly, and smiled up into Rafe's boyishly handsome face.

"I do love you, Rafe…just bear with me through this rough patch…" she saw him smile and her heart lit up, "…I promise it will be worth it."

"I know it will be...I'm not asking you to give up anything." Rafe assured her, "I want to support your career in every way."

"You are alright with the idea of my being a model; internationally?"

Meg's eyes were large and searching, thinking she would find evidence of Rafe's uncertainty - but there was only unwavering love looking back at her.

"Are you kidding! I am eager to travel the world with you...that is..." he smiled broadly and caressed her cheek with his thumb, "...if you'll have me."

"But what of your career, Rafe...I don't expect you to give up everything and travel the globe with me."

He shook his head and smirked; his shoulders shook with a chuckle and he lifted his smiling face to hers.

"You just don't get it, do you?" He continued to smile and Meg could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes. "I'm not giving up anything, if I have a life with you."

With that said, Meg was certain he captured what remained of her tattered heart.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Onward we go. I am writing more chapters, so posting may be a little slower...but bear with me.**

**Enjoy.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 29

After dinner, Erik and Christine took a leisurely evening boat ride on the river, enjoying the fresh smells on the autumn breeze and the dance of the moonlight on the gentle waves of the water.

It was the most romantic thing that Christine could ever imagine. They sat side by side, with Erik's strong arm draped over her shoulders. He nuzzled her ear and whispered incoherent words in French.

Christine was convinced that he was casting a spell over her; but she was lost in the soft, velvety feel of his breath on her skin, and the familiar, yet intoxicating, scent of his cologne filling her senses.

Erik could not remember a time when a woman had completely consumed him – body and soul. Christine owned every part of him, and there was time – not long ago – when that thought would have terrified him; but now, he wanted her to own him.

"Loraine was my first love…the woman who awakened my heart to the passions that rested within me. She taught me how to be a man."

Erik knew Christine needed to hear this, and he was ready to reveal it.

"Our love happened slowly, over the course of a year. I had battles raging within me; doubting and questioning the calling that had lodged so deeply within me."

Christine lifted her hand to his chest and felt sure, strong beat of his heart through his clothing. She nestled closer and then turned her face up to him.

"I'm glad you found each other, Erik…many never do."

He looked down at her and smiled warmly.

"You mean that, don't you?"

She nodded her head and continued to look at him with adoring eyes.

"She was blessed to have you for the short time she was given…I owe her a great deal."

Erik scoffed lightly and Christine felt him chuckle beneath the surface of her palm.

"I do…she kept you out of he priesthood. If you had become a priest, I never would have met you."

Erik pulled her closer to him and then lowered his lips temptingly close to hers without touching her.

"What I feel for you is so much more intense and electrifying than what Loraine and I had…I have never been as consumed with primal need as I am when I'm around you."

"It's mutual, my love…you must know that." Christine murmured.

Erik moved to her ear and ran his tongue along its sensitive ridge; her moans of delight caused a hardening in his loins that could not be ignored and Erik answered with a moan of his own.

"I love you…so very much."

The kiss that followed was full of all that Erik was releasing; his troubled and lonely childhood, his turbulent and revealing teens, and the betrayal, deceit, and pain of his adult years. All of these tragic experiences washed away in one touch of her lips to his, and in the rhythm of her heartbeat sounding in harmony with his.

His tongue caressed hers with tantalizing surety; long strokes than short strokes – making her insides burn with insistent, lusting desire.

She could not stop her hands from wandering the hard planes of his chest; she felt the muscles covering him through the fine material of his shirt and longed to slide her hands along his bare flesh.

He left her lips to smother her neck with his lips and tongue…she felt like a teen-ager having a hot and heavy make-out session. She mentally begged him to run his hands over her body and discover the curves that longed for his touch…but she knew he would not.

"We better stop, because I want more…." She murmured.

Erik raised his head and stared into her green eyes; he noticed the same burning desire within their depths as he knew burned in his.

"Yes…what _are _we going to do about this spontaneous, eruptive desire we have for each other?"

He smiled warmly and the moonlight framed his face with a dusky halo.

"Come, my love…let me get you back to the cottage."

It was about 11:30 at night when they arrived back, and Erik immediately started both fireplaces and kissed her good night.

"Sleep well, my angel…tomorrow you get pampered at the spa…and I will join you for lunch at 12:30."

A worried furrow creased her brow, "You're going to leave me?"

Erik smiled sadly; he realized how much his leaving had wounded her. He braised her ivory cheek with his thumb and than ran his long fingers through her auburn tresses. His eyes were soft and apologetic.

"I'll never leave you again, Christine…not unless you ask me to."

Christine smiled, rose on her toes to embrace him, and placed a thankful kiss upon his lips.

"I love you…good night."

♫♫♫

Erik hadn't exaggerated; the spa's facilities were top of the line, and Christine was kept occupied from the time she entered the door until Erik showed up at 12:30. 

She had never had a body wrap, a massage, or beauty treatments of any sort. Her skin felt alive and refurbished and Christine knew she glowed on the outside as much as she glowed on the inside.

She was so in love with Erik; and she was certain it showed on her face and everyone who saw her became instantly aware of her love; she would have shouted it from the mountaintops if she could have.

When the receptionist came and told her that Erik was in the front lobby waiting for her; Christine smiled knowingly, examined her image in the mirror, and was pleased with her reflection – a rare gift.

Erik found his heart skipping a beat as Christine walked toward him. She literally glowed from the inside and he was certain he had never seen a woman look more beautiful and desirable.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

He swept his lips across her forehead and took her hand as he spoke.

"Yes I did. I don't think I have ever felt better, thank you."

Erik drank in the smile that covered her features. His eyes would never tire of looking at her; this he knew.

"Are you ready for lunch?"

They spent the rest of the afternoon site-seeing and enjoying the fall foliage. The day was overcast and the breeze was cool, but Christine and Erik barely noticed anything - other than each other.

They walked, hand-in-hand, back to the cottage and no words were spoken. The day had passed quickly and the evening was winding down; but they lingered in each other's arms at the threshold of the door.

"Dance with me." Christine pleaded.

She took his hand and led him into the cottage. The staff at the Inn had started fires in the hearths and the cottage was warm and cozy. The air smelled of apples and cinnamon; and Christine suddenly wished that they never had to leave.

Erik started to speak, but Christine hushed him with a finger to his lips and a glow in her eyes.

She turned to the stereo and put in the soft classical music of Chopin and Mozart. Erik smiled softly at her choice of music and was pleasantly surprised she had chosen it.

He watched with heated eyes as she prowled toward him with feminine sensuality. She stood within centimeters of him; Erik could feel the erotic heat of her body filter through him, fastened his right hand to the small of her back, and then took her hand in his left.

The music animated him and he moved gracefully and sensually with her against him as they danced a sultry waltz.

Her breasts grazed his chest in continuous strokes and Erik could feel the hardened peaks against his flesh as they indented the material of his shirt through her clothing.

His awareness of her desire staggered him, and he longed to explore further; but he knew there were bridges yet to cross and promises yet to make and fulfill – and he intended to start tonight.

His erection pressed against her abdomen with persistent and gentle force, and Christine could do nothing but close her eyes as the knowledge of his reaction to her created a pool of desire inside her womb.

She nuzzled the softness of his neck with her cheek and whispered her lips against his flesh. She felt him shiver slightly in her arms and knew he was as affected by her as she was by him.

She drew her lips to his ear and traced its outline with her tongue, causing a moan of sensual energy to leave Erik. He cuddled against her seeking tongue and allowed her easier access to his earlobe; a move that found his straining erection getting even more straining.

He pulled away from her and drew her lips against his for a mind-blowing kiss that Christine was certain would melt the glue that held the wallpaper to the wall.

They held each other for moments and yet the night slipped away into the first hours of the morning.

Erik and Christine finally collapsed gracefully onto the couch and Erik traced invisible circles on Christine's wrist.

She could see that something troubled him, but hesitated to ask.

"Erik?" She whispered, smiling as he lifted his inimitable eyes to hers.

She looked so captivating in the quiet lighting of the room, and Erik hated to spoil the moment; but there was a step that needed taking – and it could wait no longer.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Rest easy, my lovelies!**

**A major bridge gets crossed and then burned in this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews; and again, to Mlle.Fox for her beta talents.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 30

The look in his eyes had her concerned about what was on his mind. He seemed subdued and reflective, but she sensed no despair – but still she fretted.

"Erik, what is it…you're worrying me."

Erik lifted the side of his mouth, presenting an impish smirk that served to settle her nerves, but Christine still wrinkled her brow at him.

"For almost six years I have hidden the pain of losing Loraine and Jean-Marc – not wanting to face the demons that were attached to it."

Erik didn't lift his eyes, but focused on her hands as he ran his fingers deftly over their soft surface.

"I locked my grief and hurt behind a door of solitude and loneliness and then wondered why I was so miserable.

"What I couldn't hide behind those barriers, I hid behind different masks – unable and unwilling to face the visible reminder of the betrayal of a man I had looked to as a father figure."

Erik smiled wearily, but finally touched his eyes to hers – making her heart speed up and her stomach turn to knots.

"I want to make a life with you Christine, but I can't – not until you see what I really am."

He heard her sharp intake of breath and knew that she was thinking the worst.

He reached up and removed the mask that covered the right side of his face, exposing what he deemed unbearably ugly, to Christine.

"This is me…the ugly truth." he murmured, painful acceptance lacing each word.

True, it wasn't a pretty sight, but burns never were. The right side of his face was melted flesh melding with deep scars left from the surgeries he had endured. His eye, lips, ear and lower jaw were the only parts of the right side that had not been affected.

There was nothing repulsive or disgusting about it - just pure, unadulterated sadness. Christine could only imagine the pain he had experienced; finding the wife he loved and the unborn child he cherished burned unrecognizably – then dealing with the painful recovery process. After all of that, facing the enemy he had thought of as a father.

Christine felt him moving from her and immediately pinned him against the side of the couch, officially blocking him from getting up.

"Do you honestly think that a few deep scars on your otherwise perfect body would change the way I feel about you?"

Erik didn't move, giving her the chance to fully examine the monstrous vision before her. He didn't believe for an instant that she found what sat beside her attractive.

"I love you, Erik…there is nothing that will change that."

She leaned further into him and finally pressed her lips against his, shocking him into finally responding.

"You really don't care, do you?"

His tone was relieved and Christine knew that he had anticipated the worst and got nothing close to what he expected.

"I really don't care…you're beautiful…" She caressed his marred cheek and felt him turn into her touch, "…in so many ways."

Erik chuckled quietly as tears streamed down his cheeks. He leaned against the side of the couch and pulled Christine against him, with her back to his chest.

Her head rested on his shoulder and her face turned in, to nuzzle the crook of his neck.

"I promised Loraine that I would take care of you and make you happy."

"Did you?" Erik squeezed her tightly and leaned his cheek against the side of her head.

"I did, and I intend to keep my word."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "How do you intend to do that?"

Christine returned his smile and giggled lightly, "I'm sure I can find a way."

Erik laughed with her and then passed serious eyes over her features.

"Why me?" He asked, not understanding, "You have made it known from the first time we met, with your body language and eye contact, that you were interested in pursuing a relationship with me."

Christine saw the sincere, unyeilding doubt enter his eyes; she reached up and stroked both sides of his face. She watched as his eyes wafted shut from the sheer joy of human touch.

"I knew, the moment I saw you, that I already loved you…your voice was in my head, your smile was on my heart…and when your eyes touched mine – I was home."

Erik relished the poetic sound of the words she spoke – words that settled the savage beast of self-hatred and self-doubt.

Erik leaned in and kissed her, releasing all the years of neglect and denial into her waiting sanctuary. He stood and pulled her along with him; he walked her to her bedroom door and kissed her again.

"Good night, Christine…sweet dreams."

She smiled lazily and caressed his imperfect side with cherished tenderness.

"Good night, sweet prince…you are my dreams."

♫♫♫

The next morning was Monday, and Christine was so thankful she didn't have to work today; teacher's work days were wonderful things.

They were packing up to head back to New York and Christine didn't want to leave. Maine was a beautiful place and her heart yearned to stay longer.

The car was loaded and they bid the weekend farewell as the driver headed back toward reality.

They hadn't gone far when Erik turned toward her and opened up his thoughts.

"Christine, I want to get involved in your art classes somehow…those students have real potential."

Christine looked at him with surprise and approval; she had not expected this.

"How, Erik…what would you like to do?"

He shrugged his shoulders and hesitated, hoping that she would like his idea.

"I was thinking that I could have an amateur section in my gallery…just for the students of the local school systems."

Christine's face lit up and she smiled in approval.

"Go on."

"We could have an annual competition, recruit a panel of judges, and the top ten entries would be displayed in my gallery, and the top student would have a full scholarship to the University of the Arts London, or any art school of their choice."

She had thought it was impossible to love this man any more than she already did, but she had discovered another facet of him that completely captivated her…his generosity and need to help others.

"Erik, I think that is a fantastic idea…these kids need so much guidance and sometimes, their art is their only outlet."

Erik grinned; loving the fact that she thought it was a good idea.

"How would the funds for the scholarship be available?"

"Believe me when I say that money is not a problem."

The rest of the ride was spent discussing the details surrounding the gallery project and Erik seemed genuinely eager to get involved.

Christine couldn't wait to let her students know about the competition when everything was ironed out. Luke, especially, deserved a chance to have the education needed to advance in his field of preference.

♫♫♫

"Erik, this weekend was like a dream and I don't think I've ever enjoyed myself so much."

Christine was not looking forward to saying good-bye to Erik, even if he would be in the same town – several miles away. He had unloaded her luggage and made sure she was comfortable before she walked him back downstairs.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself…so did I."

He took her into his arms and his lips descended onto hers, making her melt against him. His tongue gently entered her sweetness and Erik felt her immediate response to his probing.

She pressed against him with urgent need, moaning his name when they came up for air. He covered her mouth with warm, toe-curling kisses that made Christine feel the need of him to the very core of her femininity.

Erik felt his own reaction growing in urgency and knew it was time to part. He kissed her one final time.

"I have to go to Montreal for the next few days…I'll be back on Friday afternoon."

Christine felt the ridiculous sting of tears at the thought of him being away from her.

"I'll be on my cell, just call – anytime."

He noticed the moisture in her eyes and smiled at the prospect of her missing him.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Erik…" She finally muttered.

"Darling, listen to me…" he pulled her into his warm embrace and kissed the top of her head while winding his fingers through her hair, "…I'll be back before you know it…and don't think I won't miss you every bit as much as you miss me."

Christine tightened her arms around him and drew in his scent, her eyes closed – hoping to ward off the tears, but it didn't work.

"Can I go to your apartment and clean it…if I promise to put the music in some sort of filing system?"

Erik chuckled as he pictured her sorting through the mess that was his home.

"You can certainly do your best…but with any luck, I won't be living there much longer."

That statement caused her heart to lurch and she pulled out of his embrace to examine his features.

"What?"

He smiled again, endearingly – as usual, and pushed the hair back from her face.

"Don't always assume the worst, my angel."

"I can't help it, it's in my nature."

Erik chuckled, once again and turned to head back toward the limo. He stopped at the car and turned around.

"Friday night…do you have any plans?"

She laughed at that…but she actually did have to attend a school function that night.

"Actually, I've been asked to sing the National Anthem at the football game Friday night."

Erik's smile was roguish and sexy – two attributes that caused Christine to melt.

"That's perfect…I haven't ever been to a football game." He announced. "This will be my first."

Christine brushed an imaginary chip off her shoulder, "Now, it's my turn to teach you a thing or two."

Erik grinned again, "Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm only doing this so we can make out under the bleachers."

He saw her eyes go dark and luminous and he knew she wasn't completely against the idea. She advanced on him, stopping just in front of him and fixed an unexplainable stare on him.

"No I'm not; I'm going because I want to hear you sing…making out with you would be a bonus."

She swatted him on his well-tailored arm and then swiftly kissed his lips. She could see some sort of plan forming in his mind and knew he was up to something.

"Alright, but no fancy cars and no fancy clothes..." Christine insisted.

Erik acted wounded and then grinned brightly.

"Yes, dear." Erik mumbled; managing to look completely befuddled.

"Be here at 5 p.m., I'll fix hamburgers and French fries..." She watched his eyes light up with joy. "…and something chocolate for desert."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**A little bit of flirting...  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 31

Erik's business was going smoothly and he was eager to wrap up the deal. No matter how sweet the deal was, he found his mind wandering to Christine much of the time.

This was his final meeting and then he could go home.

Alex McGuire was the only barrier left between him and the contract, and Erik prayed that the man was as open minded as his board of advisers had been.

Erik sat at the bar, sipping a Vodka Martini, and waiting patiently on him to arrive. They were supposed to been engaged in heavy negotiations by now, but Mr. McGuire was running a bit late.

_Five more minutes and he can kiss my designs good-bye_. Erik thought, glancing at his watch one more time.

"Mr. Argeneau?"

Erik turned toward the source of the voice. A stunning brunette stood before him, dressed in a form fitting, black rayon skirt, a deep blue, Satin, swoop-neck tank – which allowed a fair view of an ample bosom; and a black, crepe, one-button jacket.

The whole outfit was complimented by shiny, black stiletto heeled shoes and a tigress smile.

Erik tried to keep his eyes from popping out of his head, but he feared he had failed miserably.

"Yes…may I help you in some way?"

His voice sounded foreign to him, as did the annoying pounding of his very male heart.

The tigress smiled; a cocky half-sided smile that seemed to appeal to a very primitive part of him.

"Yes, you may….I'm Alex McGuire."

The look on his face was priceless – he assumed – as she stared right into his very soul and continued to smirk with female prowess.

Somehow, he managed to offer his hand in a business handshake, and felt the assurance of her confidence within her firm grip.

"You were expecting a man, weren't you?"

Erik chuckled, having regained his composure; and inclined his head slightly, indicating to her that she was correct.

"I was…I will confess."

Her smile was effervescent and Erik found himself admiring the confident air she exuded; she was a woman of power and she knew it.

"I don't often have the pleasure of working with a woman in my profession."

She nodded and then instructed the waiter to find them a more private place to talk.

"Allow me to buy you dinner, Mr. Argeneau…and we'll have a look at your designs."

He followed her chic form as she followed the waiter, and he couldn't help but admire the curve of her waist and elegant sway of her hips.

"What are you drinking?" She asked.

"A Vodka Martini."

She ordered him another drink and then took a moment to run her eyes over him. He was certainly a handsome man with a definite innocence to him that appealed to her nurturing side.

His dark hair swept back over his brow and was long enough to brush the collar of his charcoal gray Armani suit jacket. The half of his face that was exposed was masculine perfection and his eyes were incomparable; she didn't think she had seen eyes that beautiful – ever.

Her father had done a Google search on Erik Argeneau and had come up virtually empty handed; but a private source had been able to learn of Erik's painful past and the reason he wore a mask in the first place.

After being seated in a secluded room, they ordered, both choosing steak, and then Alex scooted her chair back and crossed her long legs. She turned her body such that she faced Erik, giving him a good view of her entire body.

"My father is the CEO of the business, but he has left me in charge of the design projects of this hotel."

Erik heard the tiniest hint of bitterness in her voice and assumed that she was tired of being the son that daddy never had.

"He assumes I'm going to fail, but I've got news for him…" she smiled sumptuously and winked at Erik, "…I'm better at this job than any son of his would have ever been."

Erik had no doubt about that, but he was getting signals of another sort from her – signals he was trying his best to ignore.

"Ms. McGuire, my designs are original, progressive, and highly sought after…" Erik pulled his portfolio out of his briefcase and handed it to her. "…see for yourself."

She flitted through the designs and Erik saw the appreciation and approval on her face. She lifted her intelligent blue eyes and smiled broadly.

"Yes, I see that they are everything I would want for this hotel…my board of advisors is very adamant about their desire to have a Genea original in Montreal."

Erik bowed his head toward her, acknowledging his appreciation of her words. He noticed the smile that played about her lips and was certain she was giving him an invitation into her bed.

Erik couldn't help but chuckle lightly and shake his head, women would never cease to amaze him. He didn't care how many times Christine told him how beautiful he was, he would never believe it; now, he had a business client eyeing him with open interest and lustful eyes.

"Mr. Argeneau, I see that you are not wearing a wedding ring."

She did not pose it as a question; but rather, assumed he was unmarried. She lifted the side of her succulent lips in a smirk, and then ran her tongue along the edge, knowing she was being provocative and forward.

Erik watched her tongue caress her ruby red lips and was thankful that Christine didn't wear lipstick – not when she anticipated seeing him, anyway.

"I am, at this moment, unmarried…but I hope to remedy that condition within the next few weeks."

Alex chuckled sadly and pursed her lips in defeat, "Ahhh, you're engaged."

"Not officially, no…but it's only because I have not asked her yet…the ring is in my possession and I intend to ask her this weekend."

Alex stood and then reached her hand out for him to shake.

"Mr. Argeneau, it would be the pleasure of my company to use your designs to enhance our hotel."

She shook his hand firmly and then suddenly stepped very close to him. Her body was flush against his and she waited for him to react.

"You're not married yet, Mr. Argeneau." She whispered. "I'm not asking for commitment – just mutual gratification."

Erik smiled and took a step back, "Mademoiselle, I am truly flattered; but in my mind, I am already married to Christine. To take what you offer would destroy what I have with her and go against everything I believe."

Alex smiled and finally bowed her head in defeat, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Erik pulled her hand to his lips and grazed her knuckles with a kiss.

"It's been a pleasure, Ms. McGuire – I look forward to working with your company."

She smiled at the chivalrous way he behaved, "I'll have the contract drawn up and half of your asking price forwarded to you…where should I have them sent?"

Erik jotted down his mailing address and handed her the paper.

"I have a team that actually does the onsite assessment and overseeing, I prefer to be behind the scenes….I pay them to do the things that I don't like to do."

He took the last sip of his drink, ate the olive, and then nodded toward her.

"Good-bye, Ms. McGuire."

She nodded back and smiled, "Call me Alex, please."

He nodded again and shook her outstretched hand, "Alex."

TBC

Mlle. Fox and I both pictured Catherine Zeta-Jones as Alex McGuire. Erik passed with flying colors, but I'm sure he was tempted, as any man would be.


	32. Chapter 32

**Enjoy.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 32

As disconcerting as his meeting with Alexandria McGuire has been, Erik felt invigorated and renewed. What was it about a beautiful, desirable woman wanting to bed him that had his spirits so high? 

He couldn't rid himself of the silly grin that had been on his face ever since he got back to the hotel. He was treating himself to a hot bath when his cell phone rang.

"Hello."

_"Hi gorgeous." _

"Christine…do you have any idea what your voice does to me?"

_"I think I do, it's probably the same thing that your voice does to me. _

He chuckled pleasantly and pictured her lying on her bed with the phone to her ear…blushing shamelessly from impure thoughts of him.

_"You're coming home tomorrow, right?" _

Erik heard the hopeful lilt in her voice as she waited for his response. If possible, she was even less self confident than he was.

"Yes, my plane comes in at 2:30 and my car is parked at the airport…don't worry, I'll be there at 5:00, just as I promised."

_"I miss you so much, Erik…I never thought I could feel this way about anyone." _

"I know what you mean; I had almost given up on finding anyone who would love me, especially with the scars and all."

_"You're the only one who lets those scars bother you, Erik…all I see is an extremely attractive man who has captured my heart." _

Erik sighed loudly and chuckled.

"I got the contract…the final contract will be coming to me in the mail within a few days, but the junior CEO was very impressed and liked every design I showed her over dinner tonight."

There was a very loud pause at the other end of the phone and Erik waited for her to say something…anything.

"Christine….are you there?"

_"You didn't tell me that the junior CEO was a woman." _

Her voice was slightly accusing, but once again, Erik had to chuckle.

"I didn't know that Alex McGuire _was_ a woman until she approached me at the restaurant."

_"Was she beautiful and smart?" _

Warning bells went off in his head, and Erik knew he was treading on thin ice…instinct assured him of that. The best thing was honesty, and he knew this.

"Yes, she was…and very open and forward about her sexuality; but I'm yours Christine…and you know that I love you"

_"So you didn't give into her feminine wiles?" _

Finally, Erik heard a smile in her voice.

"No…I found it flattering that she wanted me…but that's all…." Erik chuckled again, "…for so long, I hid away from society thinking women would only find me disgusting and loathsome."

_"Until I found you." _

"Yes, until you found me and I had no choice but to fall madly in love with you."

Christine giggled, _"I love you too, Erik…I'm sorry for being jealous." _

"Don't be…it's flattering to me; especially since I don't get what you see in me to begin with."

_"Everything."_ She breathed, causing a thrill of pleasure up Erik's spine.

"I want you to know that you can trust me, Christine…don't ever doubt that."

_"I trust you, it's the women I don't trust." _

"Well, it does take two…If I don't give in…nothing happens."

_"I love you, Erik…I suppose I ought to be getting some beauty sleep." _She sighed,_ "Then, when I wake up, I'll be that much closer to seeing you." _

"I love you too, Christine – and you're already beautiful….I'll see you soon."

♫♫♫

He was prompt, and Christine rushed to set the table as Erik made his way up the stairs to her apartment.

When she opened the door, she practically threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I feel like a lost puppy when you're gone." Christine murmured.

"Believe it or not, that makes me smile."

Christine swatted him, this time on his forearm, and smiled warningly at him.

"How often do you go on trips like this?"

"Only when my designs are being requested and the client requests for a personal meeting…not more than once every few weeks or so."

Christine lopped her arms around his neck and drew him down for a delicious kiss. She moaned sensually as he teased her lips with his tongue and then moaned even louder when he took her mouth with deliberate, demanding strokes of his tongue.

She melted against his hard frame and could feel the evidence of his desire through his blue jeans…he was happy to see her, and that made her press against him even more surely and smile against his mouth.

He broke the kiss and planted her firmly on the ground. She licked her lips to savor the flavor of him and then watched him walk toward the small kitchen.

He was wearing faded blue jeans, a green v-neck sweater, and a brown sports jacket. His brown boots were slightly scuffed and he hadn't shaved…in a word…he looked beautiful; and Christine couldn't take her eyes off him.

"I love your beard stubble, it's so soft."

He grinned and pounced on her as she passed by him. "Come here and I'll show you just how soft it is."

She giggled as he attacked her cheek with his beard and rubbed her neck with it. Everywhere she moved, she exposed another part of her against which he enjoyed rubbing his cheek

"There, now I believe I can enjoy the rest of the evening." Erik breathed, smiling impishly and winking at her.

"Do you have to shave the scarred cheek, or does it not grow hair?"

Erik held her in his arms and removed the mask that concealed his scars. Christine put her hand to the warm flesh and rubbed gently.

"It's so smooth and soft."

Erik smiled and kissed the palm she had against his cheek.

"After countless surgeries and all the tissue damage, there are no hair folicules left…I don't have to worry about shaving my right side."

Christine rose up to her tiptoes and kissed the softness of his cheek, "I love it…it's so beautifully different from the other cheek – but they both belong to the same beautiful man."

Erik could have sworn his heart was singing.

♫♫♫

The meal was superb, as Erik knew it would be. He especially enjoyed the French fries; they were one of his favorites.

"Would you like dessert now, or when we get back from the game?"

Erik thought for a moment and decided that now would be good…he had other plans for after the game.

"Now."

She dished up the chocolate mousse she had made last night and watched Erik's eyes light up at the anticipation of devouring the masterpiece in front of him.

It didn't take him long to polish the plate clean and smile broadly. He leaned back in his chair, like a man content, and closed his eyes.

"A man could get used to this."

"To what?" Christine asked.

"To the little woman putterin' about in the kitchen, rustlin' up some grub, and lookin' all purdy."

Erik was talking with a very thick, southern United States accent, and Christine could not keep from laughing.

"You are so silly!" She giggled again, watching as he arose to chase her around the kitchen, which wasn't much of a chase; for the kitchen was small.

She ran into her bedroom and locked the door, telling him she was going to finish getting ready to go and she would be out in a few minutes.

They would be leaving in twenty minutes to get to the school on time. Christine needed to be there by 7:15 to get ready for her solo, and the game started at 7:30.

She emerged, wearing blue jeans and a Central High School Bobcats sweatshirt. She had her hair swept up in a ponytail and it poked out the back of a ball cap that covered her head…Erik thought she looked adorable.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." He replied.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter should make everyone happy...  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 33

"And now, ladies and gentlemen…please stand, gentlemen - remove your hats, and everyone face the flag at the front of the field; our national anthem will be sung tonight by a member of our faculty, Miss Christine Daughtry."

Erik held his breath as she approached the platform. When her voice filled the air, he could have sworn it was an angel singing. The sound was pure and untainted – touching the very core of him, as well as everyone within earshot.

Although it was a very difficult song to sing, Christine handled it wonderfully and with just the right amount of conviction and emotion – laced with a healthy dose of patriotism.

The thundering applause indicated that everyone had enjoyed her rendition and Erik felt a swell of pride within his heart for her. She really was an excellent singer.

He stood with the faculty, having the wonderful advantage of being Christine's "boyfriend". It appeared that he was quite the talk among them; the man who had captured Christine's heart thoroughly and quickly.

He smiled and remained cordial, waiting for Christine to arrive and save him; which she did, thankfully, not a minute or two later.

"How did I sound?"

Erik hugged her and then stared down into her warm eyes.

"I thought I had died and gone to heaven, and the most beautiful angel in God's choir was singing to me…you were marvelous."

He kissed her lightly, not wanting to make a scene.

They sat, side-by-side, and Christine explained the game as it was played out before them. She enjoyed being able to share her limited knowledge of the sport with a man…and he didn't seem to care whether she knew everything or not…he hung on every word.

Unfortunately, in Erik's mind anyway, they were surrounded by Christine's co-workers and many of the staff of the high school for which she worked…they couldn't sneak away and do any of that make-out session Erik had been thinking about all night.

Thankfully, the game was over by 10:00 and Erik was eager to continue the rest of the evening.

"Let's go to your classroom for a few minutes, I want to look at your students artwork some more, I didn't get much of a chance the other day."

Christine was more than up to that task and they walked the short distance to her classroom. She flicked on the lights and headed toward the canvases that were on display.

Erik was not far behind her, but didn't seem in any hurry to reach her side.

Christine reached the first canvas and stood there with a puzzled look on her face.

Melody had painted a lovely spring scene, but had ruined it by putting the word "will" in the middle of it.

"That's odd."

Erik meandered over to where she stood and assessed the painting with an artist's eye.

"I like it."

Christine moved on and noticed a wonderful picture of a rolling countryside in the mountains; but Steven had painted the word, "you" directly down the middle of the picture.

"What are they doing?"

Christine was baffled and mumbled under her breath as she moved on to the next picture. It was simple and beautiful, with the word, "Christine" as the central focal point.

All she could do at this point, was shake her head…these were not the pictures that had been on these canvases earlier today…what had happened?

The next one was Luke's and Christine was almost afraid to look at it; but she did. The colors were beautiful, a kaleidoscope of beauty with one word in the middle of it all…"marry".

She hadn't really pieced it all together yet, when all her students walked through the door, along with several of her co-workers, and Meg, Rafe, Julius, and Evie.

The students whose pictures were on display walked forward and picked up their respective canvases and held them up…in order.

They stood before her and Christine noticed the order of the words,

"Christine will you marry…"

She spun around and noticed Erik on his knees in front of her.

"….me."

Christine fell to her knees in front of him…hardly believing what was happening. The tears rolled down her face as Erik produced a ring from behind his back, nestled in a bed of black silk. It was a single, solitary, 3-carat, diamond ring in white gold.

"Christine, will you marry me?"

This time, Erik said all the words and Christine, unable to speak a word, shook her head most, affirming to him that she would marry him, and watched as Erik placed the ring on her finger; then, he picked her up in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I love you, Christine Daughtry, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me."

"Congratulations, Ms. Daughtry…I'm so happy for you." Luke stated, as Erik carried her past him.

Erik paused a moment and looked at the young man in a fatherly fashion.

"You have great potential, young man; Christine tells me you are interested in computer and graphic art design and digital animation."

Luke, unable to verbalize anything, revered the man in front of him. Erik Argeneau was a master artist, in many different forms.

"Yes sir."

Erik smiled and watched the young man lift his shoulders proudly and stand a little straighter under the praise he had given him.

"I'll be seeing more of you in the future."

Erik nodded at the young man and then turned his focus back to Christine.

She smiled with all the love she had for her man and then smiled kindly at Luke.

She wrapped her arms more securely around Erik's neck and leaned into his hard, toned frame.

"I love you, Erik…take me home."

He put her down and shook Julius' hand, as well as Rafe's. The men shared a moment together while Evie and Meg both descended on Christine with hugs and kisses.

"I knew you two were perfect for each other…I knew it the minute I saw you."

Evie hugged her and smiled knowingly.

"Thank you, Evie…for all that you have done."

She winked at him and then at Christine. He moved down the line to Meg and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks for getting this all arranged for me, Meg...everything was perfect...just as I asked you to do it."

She smiled wearily, brushing the hair back from her eyes.

"You're welcome, Erik...thank you for being there for Christine...she's a lucky woman."

He looked down into Christine's bright, misty eyes.

"No, it's I who am the lucky one."

Erik gently grasping Christine's elbow and guided her out of the room. He needed to be alone with her right now, and he knew she felt the same urge.

He called a cab while they walked toward the sidewalk and then pulled Christine into his embrace.

"They'll be here in a minute."

She was so tired, but so enchanted by the smell and essence of him. She never wanted to let go him, but knew that she had to.

"I can't believe you want to marry me." She whispered, nuzzling his chest.

"I can't believe that you want to marry me." Erik echoed.

It seemed like an endless moment as they looked deeply into each other's eyes; his, deep green in the cover of night and hers, almost black.

Slowly, his mouth descended onto hers, seeking and gently demanding her passionate response. Neither of them would remember who opened for the other, but their tongues mated; languidly and longingly – lighting an ember inside them that pressed the limits of their resistance.

Christine gently sucked his tongue into her mouth, just as he was ending the kiss, and a jolt of erotic electricity spirited its way into his loins.

She moved from his tongue to his neck; she skimmed her tongue along the ridge of his jaw and covered him with small nibbles of her teeth.

Erik's breathing was deep and labored as he felt his body spring to life. She was driving him to the brink of insanity with her greedy little mouth and talented tongue.

"Christine…"

The husky, scratchy tone barely registered as his, and Erik finally had to jolt out of the trance in which he found himself.

She adamantly protested as he pulled away from her.

"You…my little seductress…are causing me a great deal of distress."

She noted the outline of his erection through his jeans and blushed profusely; but she also knew that her own body was throbbing in areas she had never known existed…until Erik.

She smiled coyly and chanced another look at his beautiful, masculine form.

"That was just a foretaste of things to come." She whispered.

Erik chuckled deeply, and found himself wanting more.

The cab finally appeared, and Erik opened the door and let Christine sit; then he went to the other side and sat down.

It didn't take but a few seconds after Erik told the driver the address, for Christine to be in his lap with her feet across the seat.

Erik said a silent prayer that she wouldn't squirm too much, or he'd be taking a REALLY cold shower when he got home.

Of course, Christine had other plans.

It wasn't that she intended to squirm, she just wasn't going to make a big effort not to. She nuzzled his neck, knowing that he was super sensitive in that area, and then found his ear.

"When are you going to make an honest woman of me?" She moaned into his ear, than ran her tongue along its outer surface – before plunging inside and making him moan.

Erik closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations that were pulsing through him.

"It better be soon." He groaned.

"I say we get married on November thirteenth." Christine suggested, still flirting with his ear.

"That's my birthday…."

She pulled back and grinned into his desire-clothed features, "I know."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**This will wrap things up for Rafe and Meg - at least when it comes to having entire chapters devoted to them. I hope you enjoy.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 34

Rafe stood quietly and watched as Erik and Christine made a hasty, but elegant, exit. He looked over at Meg and saw tears glistening in her baby blue eyes.

His hand found her in that tender moment and he knew that it wouldn't be easy living the life that Met led, but she was worth it.

He'd never ask her to give up her dream; he was going to take Erik's advice and help her make her dreams come true.

She was tired and he could see that. Her shoulders were not as strong as she seemed to think they were and Rafe wanted to help her carry whatever burden it was that she wielded.

"Meg, let's get out of here, you look spent."

She tried to smile through the yawn that suddenly overtook her.

"I am…when Erik asked me to help get this little proposal set up I didn't know it would take such effort."

Rafe smiled gently and entwined his fingers around hers. He led her out the door behind Erik and Christine; pulling her toward the car.

"Rafe, it went really well…don't you think?"

"It did…I think Christine was truly surprised."

Meg's tired smile reached out to him and he opened the door for her to get into his car. The night was cool and breezy, but the sky was clear; the stars sparkled bright and beautiful, so he put back the sunroof, allowing a view of the beauty that was the night.

She dozed in the seat next to him and her quiet breathing made him smile. The drive was quiet and gave Rafe a chance to reflect on the way his life was headed.

He loved Meg; there was no doubt about it. All of his education, all of his high-society breeding, all of his family pride – none of it mattered - all that mattered was Meg.

The apartment building loomed before him like a dark, medieval castle. Meg was still dozing in the seat next to him.

He parked the car in the back lot and then carried Meg to the front door with her wrapping her arms around his strong neck and murmuring into this chest.

"I love you, Meg Goldwyn…do you know that?"

She smiled, acknowledging his admission.

"I suspect you do." She smiled.

He put her to her feet so that she could find her keys. Her tiny purse couldn't hold much more than a set of keys, her tube of lipstick, a compact, and her coin purse; and yet, she fumbled around for her keys.

Finally, she was able to get her hands on them and hand them to Rafe. He opened the door and followed her in.

She felt the life returning to her body and flicked on the lights. The apartment was spacey and warm, and Rafe felt quite at home.

"How do you feel about marriage and kids?"

Rafe asked what had been on his mind for a very long time. The look on her face was one of deep thought; and he thought she wasn't going to answer.

"I want those things Rafe…I'm just not sure that I have what it takes to give everything that is needed to make it work."

Rafe glided over to her, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Baby, listen to me, none of us knows if we have what it takes…all I know is that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you smile and watching you become everything that you desire and have strived to become."

Meg's chin trembled and tears spilled down her cheek. She ran into his arms and allowed him to spin her in the air.

"Rafe, you always know the right things to say…."

She hugged him again, harder.

"It's a gift…"

He took her mouth, savoring each touch and memorizing each scent. The kiss was slow and sensual, making Meg burn for more.

They had both been with others, numerous times, but what they had together transcended anything else, or anyone else.

They had never slept together, as Meg was not comfortable with the idea of it; she had started dating Rafe out of desperation, but had never intended to love him.

Things had changed…but intimacy came hard for her. Her father's abuse and molestations remained in her mind and made if difficult to trust a man – ever.

She led him over to the couch and they sat down. He put his arm around her shoulder and she cuddled close.

"Rafe…my daddy…."

He stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"I know, baby, I know….I am willing to wait until your ready – but that doesn't mean that I don't want to marry you right now."

Meg could not have been more surprised.

"You mean you'd marry me knowing that I may not be able to be intimate…at least not in every sense of the word right now?"

Rafe kissed her deeply and with all the promise he had in his heart.

"Yes…I would." He smiled impishly and ran his thumb along the surface of her bottom lip. "Is that a proposal?"

Meg giggled and cuddled against the warmth he provided her.

"You're parents do love me…don't they?"

Rafe shook his head in agreement and smiled.

"Yes, they do…and they know that I want to marry you."

She looked at him with quizzical eyes.

"And you're willing to give me the time I need to be everything you need me to be?"

"You're everything that I _need_, already…but I'll have you _wanting_ more before long…I have faith in my masculine wiles."

"Do you now."

Meg's teasing tone had Rafe laughing.

"Yes, I do."

She put a hand to his cheek and looked deep into his hazel eyes…all she saw was undying love.

"I accept."

Rafe reared back and planted the same quizzical look on her.

"I think it is I who should accept – after all, it was you who proposed to me."

Meg laughed and shook her head.

"Of course…what's your answer, love slave?"

Rafe smirked and shook his head.

"Let's see…" he put his finger to his lip, supposedly lost in deep thought. "…do I get to travel the world with you and become your advertising agent?"

Meg smiled and caressed his cheek once more.

"You're my everything, Rafe…and I think you'd make a great ad agent – or, how about being my agent in all things…"

"What about Sam?"

"He wants to retire…he just had his first grandchild and he wants to be there to see her grow up."

"Marry me, Meg…and I'll be with you every step of the way…as your agent and as your husband."

She grinned and then giggled.

"That sounded like a proposal to me."

They spent the rest of the hour trying to determine who asked whom to marry the other; finally, they both just agreed to get married.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Girl talk.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 35

It was a couple of days following the football game when Meg and Christine met up for lunch at their favorite deli.

Meg was going to be out of town on a photo shoot for the next few days and Christine had found out that Rafe was going with her.

"So, what does this mean…exactly?"

Meg shrugged her shoulders and Christine watched as a slow, glowing smile filled her face.

"It means that Rafe and I mutually agreed that we would get married – sometime within the next year."

Christine jumped to her feet and moved to her best friend's side. She wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Meg….that's wonderful!"

The grin on Meg's face never ceased and Christine had never seen her look so happy.

"I know…" Meg's blue eyes became misty and reflective and Christine knew that Rafe had said all the right things. "…he said he would never rush me into doing anything. He would be patient with me about certain things – but that he would never stop trying to persuade me with his masculine wiles."

Christine giggled and wrinkled her nose in amusement.

"I know all about those 'masculine wiles', Erik just has to flash that golden smile at me and touch his gorgeous green eyes to mine…and I melt!"

"Christine, you're dream guy is finally here, and mine has emerged from a man that I was just seeking refuge in…what a strange and wonderful turn of events."

Christine smiled and gave her another hug.

"Yes, well…that is what makes life worth living."

"So, when is the date?"

Meg leaned in and asked the question and Christine gnawed on her bottom lip a couple of seconds before enlightening Meg on the details she and Erik had settled upon.

It didn't take long after Meg found out the date, for Evie to find out. The women immediately went into "bride" mode, and there was nothing left for Erik to do but bury his head in his hands and watch them flutter about like hummingbirds.

He did find many things to do that would occupy his time, one of which was sign the contract, which had come in the mail a few days ago, and deposit the bank check that had come with it.

He made an effort to eat lunch with Christine most every day. They always went to the diner not far from the school and enjoyed their time together until they could spend the weekends almost entirely in each other's company.

Erik had insisted she start attending church with him and Christine found that she enjoyed it immensely; she found another kind of peace entirely when she walked through the doors.

She also found that there were several young women in the church that had hopes of developing a relationship with Erik (unbeknownst to him), and now found that dream thwarted; but they didn't seem to resent her at all. They accepted her into their family and made her feel completely at home.

"Christine, I know you don't want to leave here, but how do you feel about living a little further out of the city?"

Christine took his hand as they sat at the table eating lunch. She smiled assuredly and squeezed his warm fingers gently.

"As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where we live."

That brought a grin to his face and he continued with his thoughts.

"I was also thinking about having a chateau built in the south of France…for the summer months when you're out of school."

Christine mouth dropped open and she could have sworn that her heart stopped.

"Erik…that's so extravagant….I don't need you to do that."

Erik smiled, the gesture making him even more breathtaking.

" France was my home for many years…and although it holds memories – some bitter and some not – I love it there."

She reached out and grasped his hands, feeling their strength and their passion in one single touch.

"I'll help you make new memories there…one's that aren't painful or bitter."

Erik smiled again; this woman was his lifeline and he would never fail to tell her show her that.

He arched his dark brow and the look in his eyes was sultry and suggestive.

"I look forward to that."

♫♫♫

The next couple of weeks past quickly, for everyone involved.

"Meg, I need to find a wedding dress. We are being married in a simple ceremony at the church – I don't want anything overly fancy or lacy…just simple..." her eyes lit up with a mischievous glint, "…and maybe a little more revealing than what I normally wear."

Meg rolled her eyes for the hundredth time, making Christine blush and drop her eyes.

"I told you, the dress is already taken care of; as are my dress and Evie's dress…"

Christine was a worrier, that fact had already been established; but the wedding was only a week away and she hadn't seen one stitch of her dress.

"What's it going to look like Meg…I mean, I want to see it."

"Come on, doll face, Evie called and said that it came in – let's go try it on."

Christine's face lit up and she grabbed her purse as she headed out the door. Of course, Meg just found the whole thing quite amusing.

"Meg…you coming?"

Christine stood on the threshold of the door, with her hands on her hips and an anxious look on her face.

The laughter that followed soon filled the air and Christine could do nothing but role her eyes and walk out the door.

"I'm driving"

"Of course you are; I don't have a car…remember."

Meg giggled and got behind the wheel.

"Point taken."

Christine was unusually quiet during the car ride and Meg was beginning to be concerned.

"Chrissy, are you alright – you were ecstatic before we got in the car…what's up?"

Christine was on the verge of tears and really had no idea why. Her insides were twisted in knots and she couldn't keep the fear from coming to the surface.

"Meg…what if I disappoint him?"

The question was almost inaudible, but Meg heard the terror in the whispered words.

"What are you talking about…" she looked at Christine with unbelieving eyes, "…Erik loves you…more than anything in this world."

The tears crept down her creamy cheeks and Meg felt her heart squeeze the air out of her lungs.

"Chrissy…don't..."

"I can't help it, Meg….he loved Loraine and she was taken from him – what if…"

"STOP!"

Christine jerked from the harshness in Meg's voice…she seldom raised her voice – especially at Christine.

"You're being ridiculous, and you know it."

Christine sat quietly until they arrived at Evie's apartment building. They rode up the elevator in silence and Meg knew that Christine still wasn't comfortable with the situation.

"HI!"

Evie greeted them at the door with a huge grin and sparkling eyes. She looked so much like Erik at certain times, even though they weren't identical.

"Do I have the most beautiful dress for you, little sister…I designed it myself – with you in mind."

Evie started walking toward the bedroom and turned around, inviting them to follow.

Evie noticed the quiet, brooding mood that Christine was in – it was so unlike her.

"Christine…do you need to talk?"

"She's worried about disappointing Erik in some way."

Evie sighed and wrapped her arms around Christine's trembling form.

"Tell me about it, Christine…there's no reason to hold it in."

They sat on the edge of the bed, talking to each other as if they were back in high school and the captain of the football team had just asked one of them to the prom.

"It terrifies me, Evie…I've never been with a man – in any way." Christine was finally getting everything off her chest. "I mean, Erik is the first man I've ever felt this way about and the only one who makes my toes curl with just a brief glimpse…let alone his drugging kiss."

Christine paused long enough to take a deep breath and then looked Evie square in the eyes.

"He loved Loraine so very much…and they were going to have a baby…"

"Yes, he loved Loraine, as well he should have, she was his wife…but the last chapter of that phase of his life has been read and the book is closed…" Evie was talking softly, but firmly, "…Erik has finally reached a point in his life where he is ready to move on and has given his heart fully to you."

She lifted Christine's chin with her finger and smiled gently.

"I know my brother…very well…there is nothing that you could do that would disappoint him…nothing."

"But what if I don't please him…you know…sexually."

Evie lifted the side of her mouth – looking every bit like Erik at that moment – and cocked her head in amusement.

"He's a man, Christine…he'll take the lead…and believe me, you'll please him…" Evie leaned in and gave her another hug, "…and he'll please you."

"He pleases me must by being near me…he's so….beautiful."

Evie patted her knee and stood up. She went to the closet and pulled out a huge box.

"Now, stand up and let's try this dress on…you're going to look stunning."

Christine was instructed to strip down to her underwear and close her eyes. Meg and Evie maneuvered the dress onto her and laced her up…Christine could feel the material on her and knew the dress was beautiful.

It took a few minutes for them to get the look they considered perfect. They played with her hair and then told her it was time to open her eyes.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**Preparations and more girl talk.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 36

Christine covered her gaping mouth with her hand and almost shed tears of joy. The dress was prefect…in every way.

"It's made of chiffon, so the material is light and breezy – allowing you to move freely…." Evie was circling her with proud eyes, "…you'll notice the halter bodice that pulls around your neck…" Christine turned slightly in the mirror to concentrate on her back, "…these same straps loop and cross in the back, securing the dress."

Christine was in complete awe of the dress, it was everything she wanted it to be, and more.

"It has a mermaid skirt with a sweep train and the color is diamond white."

Evie stood back and enjoyed the vision before her. Christine's deep auburn tresses accented the dress perfectly, as did her very feminine curves.

"Oh Evie…it's perfect…"

Christine's face had a look of utter joy all over it and Meg and Evie knew that she was very pleased with the results.

"I told you it was taken care of." Meg teased.

"Yes…yes you did."

They hung the dress up with its protective covering and then sat down and had some hot chocolate.

"By the way, little sister, Erik LOVES hot chocolate…so just be ready for his demands."

Christine smiled provocatively over the rim of the cup.

"Believe me; I _am_ ready for his demands."

That said, the girls all made whooping noises, clanked cups, said "cheers", and continued to enjoy the evening.

♫♫♫

Meg and Rafe left the next morning. He had already taken over in Sam's place and he seemed to know his job fully and completely.

School remained a priority, filling her days with activity and the love she had for her students.

"You're off in la la land, my love…what are you thinking?"

They sat in central park enjoying the beauty that was New York, if one just took the time to see it.

Christine lifted her eyes from the small lake and looked into the eyes of the man she loved with all her heart.

"I was just thinking about how wonderful it's going to be to be your wife."

Erik sidled up to her and pulled her into the crook of his arm.

"It's I who am blessed…" he leaned in and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her forehead. "…and don't argue."

He pointed his finger at her and feigned authority; which only succeeded in making her giggle.

"So, did you find your dress?"

"Oh yes! Evie designed the most exquisitely simple, but elegant dress…Erik, I've never seen anything so perfect!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Yes, she has a way of doing that…just taking matters into her own hands – never mind the consequences…"

He was pretending to be upset, but Christine saw straight through him.

"Don't even try it, Mister…you're just like her, except you may be a bit less impetuous."

He looked stunned and then shrugged his shoulders and conceded, "We may be a bit impetuous, but life will never be boring with the Argeneau twins around."

The air was getting chilly and the sun was going down, so they walked – arm in arm – to where Erik had parked his car.

"Christine, I found us a house…about fifteen miles due north of the city…."

Christine looked at this profile as he drove, his mask was secured firmly to his face – and although she understood his need to wear it – she still preferred his uncovered features.

"It's not huge, as you requested, but there is plenty of room for expansion."

She knew he referred to children and the thought brought a smile to her face. She wanted children, and was eager to get started on that…she wasn't getting any younger.

"I mean…I know we haven't discussed it…" he chanced looking at her for a few seconds. "…but I do want children, at least two."

Her warm fingers curled around the hand that rested in his lap, and a calm came over him.

"Two is a great number, Erik…but four is even better…" she gently teased the outline of his ear with her fingers, causing Erik to squirm – just a little bit – in his seat. "…four beautiful babies that look just like you."

Erik laughed as they pulled in front of her house and parked.

"If you want beautiful children, my angel, they'll look like you."

Christine scoffed and then swatted his arm playfully, "Stop it, you're beautiful…and everyone sees it but you."

He tweaked her nose and then pulled his coat around him, preventing the rain that had started falling from getting his clothes all wet.

"Why don't you come up for some tea?"

Erik considered her offer, and everything in him desired what she offered…but….

"Angel, you know how hard it is to have you in my arms at this point and know that in four days…I don't have to let you go…." He bent his tall frame and placed an anticipated kiss on her puckered lips, "…but now, I do; and being up there with you and engaging in some mind-boggling, toe-curling kissing will only make things more difficult."

Christine understood and smiled – she didn't think there could possibly be another man as chivalrous and controlled as Erik.

"I'll call you when I get home."

Erik kissed her one final time, and then ran toward his car with eager steps; the rain was really coming down.

♫♫♫

Evie and Meg were congregating on the couch of their hotel room. Rafe was in the room next door – sound asleep.

The photo shoot had gone well and Evie's designs were once again the rave about town. They had ordered Chinese take-out and were enjoying a quiet evening before they headed home tomorrow morning.

"Meg, I know that you and Rafe have made plans to marry…why didn't you tell me?"

Meg shrugged her shoulders and ate her chow mien noodles; she didn't answer quickly, but quietly contemplated over the best words to use.

"I don't know, Evie…I just didn't want you to think that I was going to put my career on hold for marriage…that isn't what Rafe wants."

"I know that, Meg…I know what kind of man Rafe is."

Evie chuckled lightly when Meg lifted her brows and stared at her with curious eyes.

"He's already made it known that he supports you – one hundred percent – in your career endeavors; he's taken on the responsibility of being your agent – and he will soon be your husband…." Evie smiled and jabbed her fork into the box of pepper steak, "…I know what he wants for you, Meg, and he is doing everything in his power to make it happen."

The younger woman dropped her eyes and put her food down on the end table beside the couch.

"He's a good man – too good for me at times."

Evie scoffed and shook her head.

"There is no such thing; what happened in your past was out of your hands…you know this..." she lifted Meg's chin and smiled, "…I know what you're worried about and don't…it will come and you'll be ready for it when it does."

Meg finally giggled lightly and Evie saw the change in her blue eyes.

"He said he has confidence in his masculine wiles….isn't that adorable?"

"Believe me, they do exist…Julius and Erik both have them down to an art form."

Evie closed her eyes and reflected on the man she loved with every fiber of her being. There was news to pass to him as soon as she got home…news that would change their lives – for the better.

"How long have you and Julius been married?"

"Six and half years…and they haven't all been sugar and spice…" Evie dropped her eyes and turned her head toward the balcony door. "…I fought with Julius over his decision to give up his law firm and follow me around the world. I didn't want him to give up his dream.

"But, as men are in the habit of doing, he didn't listen to me and did it anyway. He decided to help Erik with his business and his ambitions – they became fast friends and I am so thankful for that.

"Julius was a Godsend to Erik when Loraine was killed, and the events that followed, and has kept him sane for all these years. I have disputed with him over his soft approach to Erik's darker side – I didn't want to stand by and watch my brother sink into a black hole.

"We argued almost every night for about a year, as Erik became a virtual stranger to me. I was jealous of Julius' carefree friendship with Erik and I wanted my brother back. Eventually, Julius' insistent and quiet approach broke through and Erik began recovering – at least as much as he could at the time."

Evie wiped away a few tears that had strayed down her cheeks.

"It took Julius a little while to realize that I was hurting, too – Loraine had been my best friend for a couple of years and she had been his sister – well, half-sister, anyway.

"They shared a mother. Julius' father died when he was five and his mother remarried a year later…Loraine was the quick and precious result of that union."

Evie reached out to Meg with her green eyes and her aching heart.

"Marriage isn't perfect, Meg – you can't expect it to be, and neither does Rafe. There will be roads that suddenly appear out of nowhere and you have decide whether to go down them or not – when you do – you must face the highs and the lows with equal fervor and determination; they both have lessons within them that will equip you for future highs and lows.

"Intimacy will come and you'll decide together when the time is right – Rafe is willing to wait, allow him that privilege - and when it happens – it will be all the sweeter because of it."

Meg embraced her with fervor and they shared a few more tears. They were both anxious to get back and enjoy the events leading up to Erik and Christine's wedding - and the wedding itself. It was going to be simple – but beautiful.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**Two souls unite.**

**Oh yes, and for those interested, there is a URL in my profile with a picture of Christine's dress.**

**And another thing...where is everyone? Your reviews are my food...they are what sustains me. But, I do appreciate those who review every chapter...I love you guys!! (or gals, as the case most likely is!)  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 37

"Christine, you look breathtaking."

Meg could not hide the tears in her eyes. It seemed the dream of every little girl to have a picture perfect wedding – and Christine's dream was coming true.

The church was not full, but that was perfect – because she wanted this to be a private moment between her dearest friends, a few of her co-workers, her students – both her art class and her chorus students – and a few from the church.

The entire day had been sunny, with a cool breeze; and Christine noticed that there was still a multitude of colors dancing on the leaves – indicating that autumn was still in full swing.

"Thank you…"

Christine's reply was quiet and dripping with nervous energy.

"…is Erik here?"

Meg chuckled, and Evie rolled her eyes; but after a minute, Meg answered.

"Of course he's here – standing at the alter looking like a Greek god."

Evie laughed this time and her look was one of disbelief.

"Greek god, my foot; he looks like a man whose about to marry the woman he loves – nervous and anxious – but full of anticipation."

Christine took one last look at her reflection in the mirror and briefly thought about her mother and father – and wished they could have both lived to see this day.

"Are you ready?" Evie whispered into her ear.

She felt the tears of joy as they welled up in her throat, and she tried to push them down with everything she had in her…she would not cry…not yet.

They escorted her out of the small preparation room and led her to the front of the sanctuary. The music was playing quietly through the sound system and Christine smiled at the selections – they were the ones she had picked while she and Erik were talking music one day.

He had taken the songs and recorded them, and then put his voice to them…it was the most amazing thing she had ever heard; he could have been a star with that voice.

The recorded music stopped and Christine heard the traditional wedding march played by the church organist; she knew it was time.

♫♫♫

Erik had not been this nervous when he had married Loraine, and he had no idea why…the whole process was nerve wracking!

The weeks leading up to it had been harrowing and he was surprised he had emerged unscathed – for the most part.

Never had a black tuxedo seemed to confining and tight. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair in exasperation, but knew it would make a big mess.

One, almost silent, voice – in the back of his mind – kept saying that Christine was not going to bother to show up and had gone running like a mad woman away from the church asking herself what she had been thinking.

However, he knew better. The love she had for him, showed in the depths of her eyes, the sweet promise in her kisses and the tenderness in her touch. He had captured her heart somehow – most likely by the grace of God.

Now, as she made her way through the double doors at the back of the church, Erik was desperate to catch his breath. What a vision she was; all covered in white with her beautiful, creamy skin showing in all the right places.

It was at that moment – of all moments – that it dawned on Erik…Christine was a virgin; Meg had almost come straight out and said it; but Erik had not given it much thought.

Loraine had not been a virgin when they married – due to some rebellious behavior and poor judgment calls when she was a teenager…but Christine….

He gulped visibly, pushed the panic back down and warded off the nervous nausea that threatened to settle in the bottom of his stomach.

She would, no doubt, be terrified at the prospect of giving herself to him…what was he going to do?

He bolted out of his thoughts when her warm hand took his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

They turned simultaneously toward the Reverend, smiled at him, and the service began.

♫♫♫

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here, in the sight of God and man, to join these two souls in holy matrimony. If anyone knows of any reason why these two shall not be wed, speak now – or forever hold your peace."

Not a sound was heard, not that anyone expected it, but it was nice – nonetheless.

"Erik and Christine have decided on duel vows, and they will be sung."

They turned to face each other and both smiled brightly – they had decided on this together – knowing the song and each other – but they had not sung it together, until now.

Christine began…

_"I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything, and everything. And I will always care." _

Erik echoed.

_"Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow.  
For better for worse, I will love you  
(with every beat of my heart.)" _

Then, their voices joined, and the moment was forever be engrained on the minds of everyone there.

_"From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on." _

Christine continued…

_"From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness…  
And for your love I'd give my last breath…  
from this moment on." _

Erik's voice carried the next lines.

_"I give my hand to you with all my heart…   
I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start.  
You and I will never be apart…  
my dreams came true because of you." _

Again, their voices joined.

_"From this moment as long as I live,  
I will love you, I promise you this.  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
from this moment on." _

Her tone quieted, and her hand caressed the softness of his perfect cheek.

_"You're the reason I believe in love…  
and you're the answer to my prayers from up above.  
All we need is just the two of us…  
my dreams came true because of you." _

Fighting back tears of is own, Erik leaned in and placed his forehead to hers; his voice was quiet, and yet so powerful

_"From this moment as long as I live…  
I will love you, I promise you this.  
There is nothing I wouldn't give…  
from this moment on." _

They joined their hands and clasped them over their hearts as their voices mated.

_"I will love you as long as I live…  
from this moment on." _

As the song ended and their voices resonated through the church, there wasn't a dry eye among those in attendance.

"Erik Gregory Argeneau, do you, this day, take Christine Lynn Daughtry to be your lawfully wedded wife…to love and cherish her in sickness and in health; for richer or for poorer; in the good times and the bad – until death do you part?"

He slipped the wedding ring on her finger and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss.

"I do." He caressed her cheek with the softness of his palm, "but even in death, your love would be my light. I place upon your finger this symbol of unbroken love and unending devotion."

He smiled down at her and she could see the tears sparkling in the corners of his beautiful eyes.

"Christine Lynn Daughtry, do you, this day, take Erik Gregory Argeneau to be your lawfully wedded husband…to love and cherish him in sickness and in health; for richer or for poorer; in the good times and the bad – until death do you part?"

Christine let the tears finally fall from her face.

"I do. Even in death I would love you…and I place upon your finger this token of my promise to you…a ring signifying my undying – unwavering love and devotion"

As they peered into each other's eyes, the reverend addressed those in attendance.

"With the power given to me by God, I present to you – their family, friends, and co-workers – Erik and Christine Argeneau…" they turned to face the congregation, "…what God has joined together, let no one tear apart."

The reverend looked at both of them and smiled broadly; his eyes focused on Erik, "You may kiss your bride."

A gentle touch of lips turned more fevered as Christine answered his softness with a moan and a sweep of her tongue across his lower lip. Erik pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss – gently fanning the flames of passion.

They pulled away and stared at each other for a few seconds before heading down the aisle.

Christine's chorus stood up and sang a reprisal of their love song from earlier…and Christine had never heard them sound so good. She walked beside her husband as though in a dream and lifted her eyes toward heaven in a silent prayer of thanks and gratitude.

TBC

A/N - The song is "From This Moment", sung by Shania Twain.


	38. Chapter 38

**There have been so many reviews for this story and I am completely overwhelmed by the response. Thank you, each and every one of you, for each review you write and for the advise and suggestions you give. I use them all to feed my imagination - and thus, my story.**

**This is, what I like to refer to as, a "teaser" chapter.**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 38

The reception was simple, with only light appetizers and champagne; planned and orchestrated by Christine's co-workers at the school.

Everyone at the wedding attended, and Erik and Christine spent the early evening hours greeting and speaking with those who meant the most to them.

Luke happened to find the courage to approach the newlyweds and accepted the handshake that Erik offered.

"Hi, young man….thank you for coming."

"Hello, Mr. Argeneau…Mrs. Argeneau…"

Luke greeted them both and then looked back to Erik.

"…I heard about the art competition you are sponsoring and the wonderful opportunities if will afford the winners." He smiled shyly and shuffled his feet, trying not to sound corny, "I appreciate that you broke it down into categories – especially as there are not too many hopes that some of us will ever get to college."

Erik put a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder and drew his attention.

"That's why I divided it; digital animation is a fast moving, vastly growing, highly demanding field – and it deserves as much attention as those forms of art that have been in existence for centuries." Erik's smile eased the boy's nerves and he finally smiled. "There will be winners in each category – and those winners will all get cash prizes. There will be one 'Best Overall', and that person will get a full scholarship to the university or school of their choice."

"Thank you, Mr. Argeneau…this means so much to us."

"Thank you, Luke, for being a lover of the arts and for listening to your heart – many would have sought an easier road."

They shook hands and Luke's smile lit up the room.

"And Luke…" Erik stated, as the boy was walking away, "…I look forward to seeing more of your work."

Luke nodded in enthusiastic awe and simply smiled.

Christine wrapped her arm around Erik's waist and leaned into his strong frame.

"That boy worships the ground you walk on."

Erik frowned playfully and looked down at her.

"Silly me, I thought it was you he worshiped."

Christine giggled and they both went over to open gifts.

♫♫♫

"So, where are you taking my best friend?"

Meg and Rafe had finally gotten the opportunity to talk to Erik and Christine – just when things were winding down.

Erik shook Rafe's hand then accepted a hug from Meg.

"Well, since she has never been anywhere, my options were many…" Erik teased, giving Christine a playful wink. "…but I think she will be happy with my choice."

All three, including Christine, were riveted to his words, thinking he would reveal where he was taking her for their honeymoon; but Erik was too smart for that.

"She'll answer any and all questions upon our return in a week."

"Fair enough…" Rafe said, "…than I won't tell you where I plan to take Meg on our honeymoon."

"Fair enough."

Erik responded in the same tone that Rafe had made the statement, and both men laughed.

"Tonight, we will be spending in one of the Liberty Suites at the Ritz Hotel in Battery Park, we leave tomorrow morning."

Julius and Evie approached as Erik was finishing the last remark; both of them had uplifted brows and daring eyes.

"Wow, that's not far from us…shall we drop in for a visit?"

Erik shot Julius a warning glare and narrowed his eyes in a scathing look.

"If you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you not."

That statement made everyone around them laugh.

Christine took his arm and squeezed it, feeling the nervous energy pulse through her as she thought about the Ritz and what would happen once they got there.

The gifts were opened, even though they had requested that none be bought; there were, as there always are, those stubborn few who don't listen.

Towels – always a popular choice; picture frames, espresso machine, cappuccino maker – so many things – and all that Christine and Erik wanted to do, was get away.

Of course, it was almost 9 pm when they finally got the chance to leave; Christine had asked about packing for their trip and Erik assured her that it had already been taken care of.

"Evie and Meg packed your luggage and Julius and Rafe packed mine…you needn't worry about anything."

"I've never heard of such a thing before…" Christine gushed. "…you think of everything."

Erik shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "I wish I could take credit for the idea, but Evie actually suggested it."

"So, she knows where you're taking me."

"She does…" he squinted his eyes at her and lifted his brow, "...and she's very loyal to me."

Erik cocked his lips up on one side and stared down his nose at her.

Christine giggled and swatted his arm.

"I'm sure she is – under threat of death."

Evie and Julius helped them exit the church and get into the limo that was waiting for them.

"Everything you need is at the hotel and your luggage has been sent to the airport – all you need to do is get on the airplane."

Julius made sure that Erik understood everything and then winked at Christine. The door shut and the car headed out – and Christine was alone with her new husband, at last.

She scooted over next to him, as close as she could and allowed his body to wrap its warmth around her. She had put the coat on that Erik had purchased for her, and she still had her gown on underneath.

"Erik, thank you for everything…the wedding was beautiful, everything I wanted it to be."

He lifted her chin with his forefinger and thumb, barely brushing her lips with his breath.

"I did nothing, angel, Evie and Meg took charge of the whole thing – I merely relayed messages concerning your likes and dislikes."

He was charging her senses with his touch and she felt her body readying itself for everything he would teach her tonight…a splinter of fear jolted through her and she knew she needed to tell him.

"Erik…" she looked deep into his sea-colored eyes, "…tonight…when you…" she dropped her eyes in embarrassment, "…when we…"

Erik pulled her closer to him, if that was possible, and sheltered her as she spoke – he wasn't sure what she was trying to say…but he had an idea. Just hearing her attempt to tell him, caused new trepidation in his heart - he feared hurting her.

"I'm a virgin."

The confession was made so quietly that Erik was certain he had imagined it; but the trembling in her lip and the uncertainty in her eyes, confirmed what he had heard.

He swept her forehead with his lips and tenderly turned her face up to be draped in the moonlight beaming through the back window of the car.

"Ne vous inquiatez pas, mon doux ange, j'aimerez ce cadeau que vous me donnerez ce soir." (1)

She had no idea what he said, and neither did she care. The French rolled off his tongue like the creamiest, smoothest, and most expensive chocolate, making her blood race and her heart pound.

He knew she did not understand him, but when he spoke to her in French, Erik could see the surrender in her eyes. He nuzzled her, and barely skimmed over the long, willowy column of her neck with the tip of his tongue.

"Say something else with that seducing French tongue of yours."

His smile curved only one side of his luscious mouth, and his eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Donnez-moi cette nuit pour vous apprendre par coeur... votre sourire, votre contact, votre parfum ; alors il n'y aura jamais un temps où vous n'êtes pas avec moi." (2)

She trembled from the wave of passion that claimed her inexperienced body…his voice alone made her yearn for the unknown pleasures that awaited her.

The car halted and the driver came around and opened the door.

They had arrived.

TBC

French translations:

1) Do not worry, my sweet angel, I will cherish this gift you give me tonight.

2) Give me this night to memorize you...your smile, your touch, your scent; then there will never be a time when you are not with me.


	39. Chapter 39

**As is my signature mark, the wedding night will cover at least two chapters - so just be ready to take that cold shower (or whatever works for you)!**

**This story marks a stepping stone for me. My other stories have had a virgin Erik and a non-virgin Christine...but this time, I switched it up...let's see how that goes!! **

**I am not sure how long I will stretch this story out and what events will come to pass that have been mentioned in the body of the story; I have some finishing touches to do on Evie and Julius... but I won't interrupt Erik and Christine to do it.**

**I am planning on starting an Erik/OC story next - I know that many of you are not interested in such things, but let's have an open mind and let Erik be happy - no matter who he's with; that said, I hope all of my readers will at least give it a try. All of the (main) characters will be in it, but Christine will not be Erik's love interest.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 39

Christine had never been inside the Ritz before. She had stood outside gawking at it – wondering what it was like – but she had never stepped inside.

Breathtaking – that was the only way to describe the ornate edifice – inside and out.

Everyone greeted them with genuine smiles and words of greeting, and Christine couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Erik never let go of her hand as they strolled through the hotel lobby and the rode the elevator up to their room. He cradled her fingers between his and massaged the surface of her hand with his thumb.

He could tell she was dreadfully nervous, but extremely excited, at the same time. He leaned into her and nuzzled her neck, hoping to put her at ease. Of course, the whole nuzzling thing sent his senses reeling and this blood racing.

She smelled of exotic, oriental flowers and a hint of musk; she looked at him with the widest green eyes he had ever seen – and he saw the trust she had in him, reflected in their deep pools.

The elevator opened up inside their room and Christine was in complete awe. It was as large as her apartment – but with more modern facilities and a far nicer ambiance.

The elevator attendant closed the doors, and Erik and Christine were alone – for the first time as husband and wife.

She stood in the living room overlooking the panoramic view of that the room afforded of Battery Park and the surrounding area. The sky was clear and bright, and the stars sparkled down on her as she stared up at them.

Erik came up behind her and placed his hands upon her shoulders; then he leaned down and placed warm, sensual kisses on the exposed flesh of her neck.

"Would you like a drink?"

His voice was like black silk weaving slowly and seductively over her body with maddening precision.

"Yes…I'll take a glass of wine."

Erik poured them both a glass of wine and they stood at the huge window and watched the night unfold.

"I never thought I'd have this, Erik…a man I loved with all my heart and a life I could be proud of."

He smiled a lazy smile and she could see the moon glow in his eyes.

"Je te donnerai quelque chose que tu demande, si ca signifie que tu ne cessera jamais de me regarder de la manière dont tu me regarde maintenant."

He had sat down in one of the chairs and had lopped his leg over the side. His tie was undone, but hung around his neck and his white tuxedo shirt was unbuttoned about half way.

It was the first glimpse of his bare chest that she had ever gotten, and she couldn't help the admiring look she gave him, nor the slow, upward pull of her eyes over his entire body.

"There you go again, melting me with her silken voice and your French tongue."

She could feel her body responding in ways she had never experienced before.

"What did you say?" She whispered.

His response was given in an equally impassioned whisper.

"I'll give you anything you ask, if it means you'll never stop looking at me the way you're looking at me now."

His eyes caught hers and they burned with a passion that Christine was certain would send them both up in flames.

"What do you want me to do, Erik?"

Her voice was pleading and thick with desire; for once, she felt no embarrassment at revealing her wanton desires.

"Come here."

She made her way over to his reclining form and stood in front of him. He instructed her to turn around and he pulled the ties that secured the dress.

"Now, my angel, let the dress make a pool of white at your feet."

This was it; there was no going back. She was about to expose more skin than she had ever exposed before…and her heart raced with the excitement of doing so.

The dress slid down her sensitive body, touching her like thousands of little, silk fingers gliding over her flesh.

Erik finally stood, and barely skimmed his fingers over the softness of her shoulders, the curve of her neckline, and sway of her lower back.

She wore a white, low-back corset; white garters - attached to white thigh-high stockings, and a white pair of panties. Her body was voluptuous and curvy – and Erik ached with the need of her…but he was going to take it slow.

"You have a beautiful body…my angel."

Erik caressed her ear with his voice, once more sending a shot of desire through her.

His hands cupped the sway of her hips and gently squeezed the pliable flesh between his hands. With feathery precision, his long, lean fingers crept up her spine, and then he engulfed her with his strong arms.

They molded her gently against his hard, hot chest and she could feel the effect this was having on him as the pressure of his erection pressed against her backside.

His fingers played across her stomach and the gentle curve of her abdomen; his hands wandered downward and caressed the softness of her upper thighs and he moaned, low and feral, in her ear.

Her head fell back against his shoulder and he found her ear with the hot point of his tongue; and worked her body into a heated frenzy with his magical touch.

She couldn't even support herself on her own legs, she felt like putty in his capable hands. His knee was beneath her and he rested her against it; pulling her back to his chest.

The heat that radiated from her core gathered in the spot where she rested against his curved knee and she unconsciously began moving – not knowing what it was she was trying to achieve.

"Erik…this is such sweet torture….what are you doing to me?"

Her voice was breathy and barely audible. Erik was undoing the garters with delicious slowness; once completed, he moved on to the hooks on the back of her corset.

"I'm making love to you."

The erotically charged, whispered and emboldened words, rumbled in his chest, and Christine felt her body tremble with the anticipation of what was to come.

She quickly gathered her wits and turned toward him. Her hand reached toward his unmarred cheek and the back of her fingers caressed the perfection of it.

"I'm going to remove the mask, you don't need it when it's just us...ever."

He said nothing, but closed his eyes as she gently revealed the man he kept hidden; the part of him that caused him shame and grief.

Her lips touched the crevices and scars as though these was nothing abnormal about any of it.

"I love you, Erik...all of you."

She slowly pushed the jacket off his shoulders; removed the piece of material that was his tie, and then started on the buttons of his shirt.

She teased the spattering of hair that decorated his muscled chest and marveled at how his eyes drifted shut when she swept across his manly nipples – and then marveled even more when they jutted out, much like her own had been since they reached the hotel.

"What a wonder your body is…I never knew a man was as reactive in that area as a woman is."

Erik languidly opened his passion stirred eyes and lifted one side of his mouth in a sensual smirk.

"There are more wonders to come, my angel."

She whispered her lips across his, barely making contact and continued to run her hands across his chest.

"Show me."

He spun her in his arms again and firmly ground his growing excitement into her backside.

His impassioned whisper caressed her ear.

"Feel what you do to me…it's been like this since I first lay eyes on you."

She reached behind her and firmly gripped the part of him that probed her so insistently. He swelled in her hand and he began to ravage her neck with exquisite nibbles of his teeth.

She leaned against him and Erik lifted her into his strong embrace; he carried her into the adjoining room and gently placed her atop the silk bed covers that adorned the king-size mattress.

She was lying across the bed with her hair fanned out beneath her and her succulent body writhing with raw passion. Her eyes, when she drew them over his clad body, were dark and luminous – the green iris' almost completely eclipsed by the black of her pupils.

Erik slowly removed his shirt, exposing his upper body to her hungry eyes; he could feel his erection strain even more as she licked her lips – an innocent but sensual sign of her arousal.

Her wandering toes crept up his thigh and found his swollen arousal; Erik hissed his approval as she fondled him through the material of his pants. He leaned into her curious appendages and swore that he had never been so turned on in his entire life.

Her evocative grin only captured him further, as she moved to her knees in front of him and reached for the zipper of his pants.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

**Well, here's the second chapter of the wedding night - there will be another chapter to complete the wedding night activities; so you will have to be patient with me...again.**

**Thank you Mlle.Fox for your corrections and always pertinent advice.  
**

**Thanks to MJ MOD for correcting my French so that it reads on a familiar level.**

**Now, lest we keep our roguish Erik and innocent Christine waiting...oh, and this chapter and and the one to follow, definitely earn the "M" rating.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 40

Erik stilled her curious hands before any more damage could be done to his waning self-control.

"Pas aussi rapidement, mon ange; venez ici." (1)

He beckoned her to come to him with a twitch of his fingers; which she did, without question.

He stood beside the bed and drew her in into his arms; he slammed her against his hard, hungry body with deliberate force, and his mouth crashed onto hers.

Fighting the urge to throw her beneath him and plunge into her warmth, Erik stroked her mouth into ecstasy – seeking and demanding everything she promised him in the green of her passion-filled eyes and swollen sweetness of her plump lips.

She slid her tongue against his with moist, silken strokes – wanting more, but not certain of how to ask.

Instinct took over, and Christine suckled his tongue and then repeated that action with his bottom lip. She moved down his jaw and over his neck, planting fiery kisses on her way.

She found his stiff, male nipple and swept her tongue across its tight surface, causing Erik to hiss and tremble. His eyes drifted shut, and his enthralling mouth was slightly agape, as he lost himself to the sensation she created.

She switched sides, and Erik spiked his fingers through her tousled hair – causing the fiery tresses to filter through his fingers and fill the air with their fresh scent.

She could hold back no longer, and found the swollen outline of his erection through his pants. She felt him swell in her hand, as she rubbed against him, eager to feel the part of him that would soon be cradled within her.

His feral growl only added fuel to the fire and Christine felt a pool of heat radiate in the area that made her a woman. Her eyes opened to find his teal orbs had taken on the color of the sea after a storm – turbulent and untamed.

She expected his touch to be rough and hearty, filled with passions impatience; but instead, Erik gently gripped her shoulders and lured her onto the bed. His body stretched out beside hers as he tenuously moved his fingers up her thigh.

Her breathing was rapid and she could feel the tight, straining pull of her nipples against the fabric of her bra. She longed for relief, but found herself extremely shy about expressing what she wanted from him.

Of course, as though reading her mind, Erik lowered his head and ran his warm, moist tongue over the protruding nub. The bra did little to stop the penetrating heat of his breathe and the balmy fervor of his tongue from reaching her sensitive flesh.

She arched against him, and Erik took the advantage. He moved his adept hand underneath her and unclasped the hooks of her bra, releasing her burgeoning, throbbing breasts. The bra was deposited onto the floor without a second thought, and Erik revered the prize before him.

"Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux durer sans plonger dans votre corps délicieux avec un abandon sauvage." (2)

The smile that adorned Christine's enraptured face made Erik s passion burn even deeper. Her voice, dripping with desire, made its way to his ear. He worshiped the plump globe of her breast with his tongue, pulling the tightened peak into his mouth and sucking with maddening gentleness.

"You must teach me French…I want to know what it is you say to me."

His quiet growl signified the sensual humor he found in the statement. He released her for a brief moment to reply.

"In short, I want you now, but your body needs to be ready for me."

A strange sensation accompanied his words and Christine lost herself to his mouth and tongue, once again. He fed off her…lathing and sucking her into a dizzying, writhing frenzy.

He could feel her reaching a climax, and increased his tongue action as she reeled over the edge for her first orgasm. She filled the air with her own delirious moans as her body reached the utopia his skilled tongue was giving it.

She continued to moan softly as he paid each breast equal homage, and then moved down her body to lather her curves with his kisses, nips, and licks.

The heady scent of her arousal filled his nostrils and Erik could feel his body respond to the mating call of hers.

"Le premier de beaucoup, mon ange...vous chanterez mon nom comme je vous monte dans l'extase pure; et puis, tu le crierez quand vous me monterez." (3)

His heated words feathered across her abdomen as he spanned his large hands over the soft, curvy surface of her belly.

She didn't even care anymore that she didn't understand him. She could tell by the tone of his voice that his words spoke of his intentions toward her; so Christine decided just to melt from each phrase he whispered and every touch he offered.

Erik moved his fingers beneath her lacey panties and then moved them to cup her womanly warmth. His hand covered her and he felt the moist evidence of her orgasm on his hand.

"Détendez vous, mon ange..." he began, his molten words caressing her. He repeated in English, "Relax, my angel…" but the French dominated his thoughts, "…mes doigts vous ouvriront et alors ma bouche vous mouillera." (4)

Christine understood his words as his long, articulate finger entered her heat. She spread her legs in an act of surrender and moaned into his mouth as he devoured her with his kiss.

"Je t'adore." (5) He whispered, as he inserted another finger into her, and began moving slowly…building her passion and preparing her body.

At first, his mouth laved her breasts, once again bringing her to a shattering climax – this time, intensified by the movement of his fingers.

She bucked her hips to meet the demands of his fingers, pushing him further into her. Erik could feel the tightness that guarded her innocence, and knew that he would have to fill her in the height of her orgasm to reduce the intensity of the pain.

However, there was plenty of time for that…he stood beside the bed and lowered his eyes as she turned to regard him.

His long, sable lashes danced upon his cheeks, and Christine could not remember ever seeing eyes more beautiful than his.

He started to unclasp his pants, but Christine quickly rose to face him with her knees on the bed.

"Let me."

She gently removed his hand and started on his pants, driving the zipper downward and brushing his pulsing, hardened staff in the process. His hiss was thrilling and full of pent-up desire.

With the zipper down, and the hook undone, Christine moved her hands to his rear. She eased them inside his waistline and proceeded to lower his pants while grasping the full wonder of his well-shaped backside.

Erik stood as still as a breathing statue, allowing her free reign over his pulsating body. Her hands immediately went to the proud hard-on that jutted in front of her. No longer shy about exploring him or being explored, she wrapped her warm hand around him – impressed by his girth.

"I think you're the one with the beautiful body."

Erik didn't respond, but his eyes fluttered shut as he tried to stay on his feet. His eyes shot open and his mouth dropped as she circled him with her fingers, massaging the sensitive tip and causing him to surge in her hand.

Her mouth descended to his chest and she moved over his taut nipples with her tongue and lips, making Erik pull away and sink onto the bed to keep from collapsing.

She moved between his legs, spreading them and taking the time to admire their long, sinewy, muscular beauty. His immaculate body was glistening with the tiny beads of passions dew and Christine knew she would never get enough of him.

Erik looked at her through his half-open lids and saw the ferocity in her eyes as she peered at his erect body. She was eager to take control, and Erik wanted her to.

"Touch me…my love…"

She wrapped her hands around him, this time pumping him with alternating strokes. Her grip was gentle and demanding, running the length of his shaft and teasing the bulging, pulsing head.

Erik lost all capability of speech and simply yielded to her novice touch. It was the most erotic experience; watching her work him – and seeing and feeling his reaction.

He smelled of spice soap and the orange blossoms that she had come to expect from him – his scent was so uniquely him – and Christine lavished in it.

She felt him surge into her hand and knew that he was enjoying her hands, but she had heard of other things that men enjoyed…and she wanted to experience them with Erik.

Erik had allowed his eyes to drift shut and his hands were cupping the back of his head, resting atop the pillow. He had yet to taste her, but that would come as soon as she had explored him to her content.

He was lost in the world she was creating and continued to writhe beneath her – until he felt her hot breath tickle the prickling, ultra sensitive staff she had been working on so diligently.

His eyes bolted open and his hands shot out from underneath his head only to find their way to the sheets of the bed. He enfolded his hands within their softness.

"Relax, my angel…you're in good hands." Christine promised with a grin.

Erik smirked sensually and closed his eyes, not noticing that she began to lower her head.

TBC

French translations:  
(1) Not so fast, my angel; come here.

(2) I don't know how long I can last without plunging into your delicious body with wild abandonment.

(3) The first of many, my angel...you will chant my name as I ride you into pure ecstasy; and then, you will scream it as you ride me.

(4) My fingers will open you and then my mouth will water you.

(5) I love you.


	41. Chapter 41

**This chapter will complete the wedding night and move through to the following morning. These love scenes are exhausting to write, so this will be the only graphic scene in the story...I hope it is worth it. There will be plenty of loving...just not quite so explicit.**

**Enjoy my lovelies!!  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 41

She had no idea how much she would enjoy it, the feel of him – the smell of him – the sight of him…everything. He was so much…and she wanted all of him.

Her mouth kissed the very tip of his erect flesh and when his eyes bolted open and his body jerked up, she prayed that she would remember the look on his face and the fire in his eyes for the rest of her life.

"Christine…"

He moaned in sweet agony as her mouth worked its way down the staff, kissing every minute centimeter of soft, hardened flesh.

She answered his moan with soft whimpers of her own, and cupped him with her hands. The two orbs beneath his staff were equally fascinating…the flesh soft and thin; but unlike the staff itself, the skin was wrinkled and pliable – what a paradox his body was.

She gently massaged him with her hand in one area and continued to coax him with her mouth in the other. She finally encased him completely within the warmth of her mouth and began a rhythm that had him bucking beneath her and growling softly.

Fighting the urge to explode in her mouth, Erik tried to get his raging blood to slow down by the sheer will of is mind; he couldn't believe she was doing this to him…didn't women hate such things?

Furthermore, where did she learn such exquisite means of torture?

These thoughts were whirling in his head while she whirled her mouth around him – loving how he surged into her mouth every time she engulfed him completely in her mouth.

His eyes glided open and he peered at her through the veil of his long, dark lashes. Watching her slide his cock in and out of her mouth was almost his undoing

Before his eyes closed again, she sucked him into her mouth roughly – grazing her teeth along his staff and then paying express interest to the overly sensitive tip. Erik's eyes rolled back in his head and he knew if she kept this up much longer, this session would end abruptly – and although he wouldn't mind starting the fire again, this was her first time, and he wanted to make it last.

He needed a distraction – that was the answer. He rose up and pulled her mouth from him, immediately missing the talented motions of her tongue.

"Ma petite diablesse…" (1) he murmured, running his thumb along the fullness of her bottom lip and then leaning in to suck it into his mouth.

His eyes never left her lips as he slowly feasted on her sweet mouth, lathing his tongue against hers and murmuring something about being good and having a sweet mouth.

"…vous n'avez aucune idée comment je me sens bien quand vous me bercez dans votre bouche douce." (2)

Understanding a word or two, Christine pulled away from his searching mouth.

His eyes were so dark from desire; the black of his pupils devouring the teal green that she loved so much.

"That felt so good, my angel, having your sweet mouth wrapped around me…"

"I love having you in my mouth, Erik….you're so much more than I can take – but I can't get enough of you."

Her breathy confession made him even more turned on – if that was possible – and Erik gave a low feral growl before he quickly had her beneath him.

He half kissed/half licked his way down her soft stomach and plunged his tongue into the crevice of her belly button. He continued his hot trail and then reached the mahogany curls that adorned her womanhood.

He found the moist folds of her outer core and ran his tongue over the warm, aching flesh. Christine was trembling in this hands and he murmured incoherently as he continued to lick her inner thighs and kiss every inch of her burning skin.

The first touch of his tongue to her heat caused her to whelp and buck…and Erik took that opportunity to bury his tongue inside her. He ripped it in and out of her with great speed, and then lathed around her in lazy, slow strokes…bringing her so close to another release, but denying her the pleasure.

He played with her; teasing her with his tongue and teeth, making her cry out his name in protest as he denied her once again.

Erik continued this sweet torture for a few minutes, making her almost weep from the pleasure that washing through her.

His body demanded release and Erik knew it was time to give it what it wanted. He inserted his fingers into her one more time and found the engorged nub that would send her over the edge again.

He gently licked it, causing her to cram her finger in her mouth to keep from hollering aloud; and then he began the onslaught with his tongue. She writhed beneath him, arching to meet the strokes of his tongue.

Tonight, Erik had learned much about Christine, including her body language. He knew that she was approaching her peak and his body was poised and ready for joining.

He laved against her and felt her tense with her orgasm, and he quickly placed himself between her long legs and entered her in one quick motion. His fingers still massaged the swollen nub as he filled her with his body and severed the barrier that protected her innocence.

She cried out in a moment of pain, but soon moved beneath him as the powerful length of him filled her – deeply and thoroughly.

Her arms wound around his neck and she drilled his mouth into her hers as he delved deeper into her with each rhythmic push.

She could not keep silent, as each intoxicating plunge forced a cry of pleasure from her lips…her had writhed back and forth and she whelped loudly as he took her with wild, frantic force.

She had never felt anything so beautiful in her life and met each thrust of his powerful hips with answering fervor and need.

He slowed the pace, drawing his driving hips in and out of her with maddening slowness; leaving her warmth momentarily and then sheathing himself within her, again and again.

She was a wild cat beneath him; her nails raked his back and gripped his grinding buttocks forcefully, making Erik push the edge of his own climactic shutter – but he stopped himself – wanting to stretch the moment out.

Christine had do such device and plunged head on into another powerful climax – riding each rocking move of his frantic hips until her cries of pleasure became whimpers of satisfaction.

However, Erik wasn't done.

He flipped them over in one swift move and she reclined over him, resting her curves against his torso for a brief moment, until she sat up and began moving over him as he began the fine, subtle, circling movements that fanned her passion once more.

His name was ripped from her throat repeatedly as she moved against him with driving force. Her hair played about her face and she looked like a fiery pixie…lost in the spasms of passion.

Her hands gripped his pectoral muscles and used them to support herself, as she rode his bucking hips with uninhibited, sexual fury.

So, this was it; the spiraling, erotic chasm her friends had all whispered about behind their bedroom doors and dreamt about when their eyes closed in sleep.

The absolute perfection of being intimate with a man you love with all your heart…knowing every inch of him and every twitch of his eyelash or wrinkle of his brow.

Yielding everything to him, and not caring that he holds your heart in the palm of his hand; praying that every thought he has is filled with you.

Erik was her soul mate – he completed her in every aspect – in every way she existed; he was her other half.

Her body followed the will of her heart and she gave him everything she was. He gripped her hips and thrust his head back – reveling in the feel of her inner muscles gripping his engorged hardness. She was coaxing his orgasm out of him – the release was drawing closer and he was powerless to stop it.

However, he could still slow the progress. He stopped the pumping and pulled her down to him, kissing her slowly and deeply; making love to her mouth with as much finesses as he wielded her body.

Once again, he moved her beneath him; he pulled her legs over his shoulders, kissing her inner thighs and nibbling gently on the soft flesh.

He slowly entered her again, this time he buried himself even deeper within her, touching her cervix with the full length of him. He raised his hips and she felt him pull out completely – then he poured into her with fast, frantic strokes. He felt her arch against him and take the sweet agony he handed out.

Her body was aching to release again, and Christine raked her fingernails up his back in a show of ardent need. She could feel her own climax building, and wanted him to take her there with him.

She lifted her mouth to his neck and nibbled upon him as he pounded into her. She knew how sensitive his neck was and instinct told her that her actions would increase his passion even more.

Christine could feel the change in him; it was as though he swelled inside her. His breathing deepened and the carnal growls became low, wanton moans – she could feel the rippling muscles of his magnificent body as he readied for his release.

Her own body began another climb and this one wracked her body with convulsing waves of jarring pleasure.

Her release drove Erik over the edge and he cried out with his white-hot eruption and spilled deep within her – years of denial and years of self-hatred washed away in the shuddering, pulsing, spasms of his apex.

She clung to him, not wanting the moment to end. He nuzzled her neck playfully and then rolled over, pulling her atop him. His fingers teased the tousled curls that framed her face and he smiled with a satisfied glint in his eyes.

Words were slow in coming, and for a few minutes all they did was cuddle and kiss; long, slow, wet kisses that only sealed their love for each other.

"That was beautiful." Erik finally uttered.

"Yes…I never knew it would feel so good."

Her voice was ethereal and soft, and Erik heard the underlying joy she was feeling.

"I love you, Christine…more than words or deeds will ever be able to express."

He gave her one last kiss and then pulled her into his bodies curve; her back against his chest and his arm around her waist.

"I love you too, my sweet prince."

Their bodies spent and their passion sated, they lay in each other's arms; allowing the glow of their love making to lull them to sleep.

Sometime deep in the night, they fed the flames again and then slept peacefully until their wake-up call at 9 AM.

♫♫♫

Erik had ordered breakfast in bed and it was delivered promptly at 9:30. Christine had showered and was coming out of the bathroom as Erik was arranging the French toast and fresh fruit on a tray for her consumption.

He fed her – dipping the strawberries in cream cheese dip and then watching her mouth encase its succulent sweetness.

He could resist no longer and after putting the strawberry in her mouth, he put his mouth to hers and tasted it on his tongue; coaxing the flavor from her and enjoying it himself.

She moaned softly and became alive in his arms, ready to abandon everything to him again.

"As much as I would love to indulge my fantasies again, my angel, we are due at the airport in an hour, and I must shower and shave before I set foot outside that door."

Christine pouted, but allowed him to rise and go into the bathroom.

She heard the water start up and could picture the glorious muscles of his body moving under the water as he ran the soap over them.

She could not stop her feet from heading toward the bathroom and then was equally powerless to stop herself from disrobing. She moved to the shower door and knew that he saw her.

He opened the door and swept his smoldering gaze over her naked form. She moved into the water and pressed him against the shower wall, as her mouth claimed his chest.

Fire conquered water, as his body became enflamed by her searching hands and mouth. He stood against the wall, lost to her passionate onslaught. She wanted him, and he was incapable of denying her anything.

Her mouth soon found his jutting hardness and circled the pink head with her tongue as he pushed into her.

His fingers snaked through her hair and he held her head gently as she moved with the rhythm that pounded through this veins.

She devoured him – working his length with her mouth, teeth, and tongue; not missing anything about him.

She took him all into her mouth; every – last - inch of him…and Erik moaned wildly as he felt the back of her throat like the depth of her core.

"Christine, I'm…"

He didn't even get the words out before the blinding force of his orgasm hit him. The pulsing waves of pleasure burst from him and he coated her throat with his essence.

She milked every drop from him and then pulled back with a smirk of satisfaction on her face.

"You deserved that after bringing me to my peak at least six times last night…and you only came twice."

Erik finally opened his eyes to find her staring at him with such love in her eyes.

"You're an enchantress…you have bewitched me with your spell and I shall never desire to be free from you."

He pulled her to him for a drugging kiss – circling her tongue and tasting the lingering essence he had left with her.

The kiss was long and languid, making them both breathe hard…but it drew to an end and Erik gently swatted her backside and turned her toward the shower door.

"Now out, my little seductress, I need to shave and then we shall have to rush to get to the airport…" he watched her exit with a scheming smile on her face. He shook his head and whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, "…women."

TBC

(1) My little vixen.

(2) You do not have any idea how good that feels when you rock me in your soft mouth.


	42. Chapter 42

**Not all is perfect...there are things left unsaid and relationships yet to heal...  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 42

It was more than Christine could have ever asked for. They spent a glorious week at the Pension Cosmos in Lake Kawaguchiko in Kawaguchiko Town, Japan.

Erik knew how much she enjoyed the autumn leaves and there was no place more beautiful this time of year than the lakes and regions surrounding Mt. Fuji.

The lake was one of five in the surrounding area, and was a hot spring lake. They were able to spend a couple of nights in one of the traditional Ryokan inns, experiencing the Japanese culture to the fullest and being catered to like royalty.

Christine had never enjoyed anything so much in all her life. The hot springs baths were wonderful and she was going to hate to leave them behind; as well as the Japanese hospitality…she would miss it all…very much.

Their days were spent admiring the beauty of the majestic Mr. Fuji. They hiked and picnicked – not missing a moment to enjoy the scenery and each other's company. The fall colors were a beautiful backdrop to their love and each day was a testament to the love they shared.

The nights passed with fine dining and avid lovemaking – sometimes tender and serene and other times rough and frantic. The Japanese sky, filled with shooting stars and dancing moonlight, guarded them in the wee hours of the morning.

It was a dream come true for Christine, and she knew her life would never be dull or uneventful with Erik beside her every step of the way. It still baffled her – what had she done to deserve such a blessed man?

♫♫♫

Meanwhile, following the wedding, Evie and Julius had fallen into the bed – tired and joyfully exhausted from the measures that had culminated in this blessed event.

The morning had come all too quickly and Evie stretched lazily – knowing that the time had come to talk to Julius about what the future held.

She sidled up to him and ran her fingers up his flat stomach. He was seriously ticklish and she knew he would squirm beneath her touch.

She watched him come alive in the morning light and smiled at the boyish tousle in his hair and the finely carved muscles of his chest.

"Good morning, my handsome husband."

Evie nuzzled Julius' neck as the first crack of dawn invaded his half-open eyes.

"Wow, 'handsome husband', what did I do to deserve that one?"

Julius turned toward her and smiled an impishly lazy smile, capturing her heart all over again.

She didn't answer right away, and Julius saw an unknown shadow rest in her eyes. She was concerned about something and he sat up and drew her into his strong embrace.

"What is it…you know you can tell me anything."

She wasn't normally an overly sensitive woman, but she had been a little moody over the past week or so and Julius was beginning to wonder what had happened to make her that way.

"Evie…talk to me."

She lifted her troubled eyes and then smiled reluctantly.

"Julius, I know we talked about our plans for the future when we married…but sometimes, things just don't always go the way we plan…"

His brow wrinkled and his eyes became hooded.

"Evie…"

His tone was concerned and strained; and she decided it was best to just come out with it.

"I'm pregnant."

At first, there wasn't an inkling of recognition in his eyes – not a twitch or a blink – nothing. Then, a radiant smile spread across his features and he cradled her in his arms.

"Evie…are you sure?"

His tone was full of wonder and his features were joyous.

Her nod assured him and he put his hand to her womb in complete awe of the miracle that grew within her.

"I can't wait…it is never too early…" he spoke to the child that nestled there – sleeping beneath his hand. "…at first…after we married…I wanted to wait - wasn't even sure I wanted kids – but now…."

He lifted his eyes and stared deep into Evie's green gaze and she saw his tears as they started down his cheeks.

"…life's too short, Evie…we're not promised tomorrow – or even two minutes from now…why wait on something that we know we want…this is our chance…"

Evie raised her lips to his and savored his unique taste – exclusive only to him.

It was only two short days after that, while reclining in the bedroom eating popcorn and watching television, that a ring of the doorbell surprised them both…they were not expecting anyone.

Evie unwound from his loving embrace and moved off the bed.

"I'll get it…I know you can't leave that football game…even if your team is losing."

She loved to tease Julius during football season…she loved the game as much as he did, but he would never know that.

She opened the door and stood back, completely stunned. She looked from the woman to the man and felt the dread fill her heart.

"Mom….dad." She uttered.

♫♫♫

Still staring shockingly at the faces of her parents, Evie couldn't help but notice how much they had aged.

Her father, always a robust man – broad and tall – just like Erik; now looked much less intimidating and somewhat diminutive compared to the memories of the past. The fight seemed to be gone from his eyes and it was replaced with a sadness that Evie had thought to never see.

Her mother, although as beautiful as ever, seemed more demure and less demanding than she had been all her years – Evie wasn't sure what had brought them here, but she knew they wouldn't leave until they had done what they came to do.

"Why are you here?"

Evie tried to be as accommodating as propriety demanded she be, but the bitter twist in her heart didn't leave much room for politeness.

Her mother looked over at her father and then lifted her eyes to Evie's waiting features.

"It's been twelve years, mom…what could you possibly want from me now?"

"Evie…please…I know this seems rather strange to you…" she again looked at her husband and saw his shoulders tremble from some unknown emotion, "…our showing up like this."

"Yes mother, why do you suppose that is? You disowned your own son and the brother I adored and left him in the hands of strangers…not caring a wit what happened to him."

Elise Argeneau turned her head away not wanting to see the deep anger that filled Evie's eyes; the past needed to mending - and time was running out.

"Do you know the life he has made for himself? Have you any idea what he has become?"

Evie spat the words at her mother, not caring anymore whether they knew how hurt she had been when they sent Erik away from her.

Julius emerged from the bedroom, looking comfortable and commanding in a simple pair of jeans and plain blue t-shirt.

The stern countenance that Evie maintained did nothing to ease his mind and he saw the emotional drain that was being but on her. His ire riled and he spoke in a clipped tone.

"Excuse me, but who are you people?"

Evie loved the protective tone in Julius' voice – he was her golden knight and he would give his life to protect her from any and all enemies – from without, and from within.

"Mother, father – this is my husband, Julius Tremaine."

A pin could have dropped and it would have sounded as loud as a foghorn. Julius looked from one to the other and lifted his chin in a defiant stare…making them both squirm in their seats.

"How nice…a family reunion – except Erik is missing – oh wait, he's not your son…isn't that what you want him to believe?"

The two older people dropped their eyes and then finally stood up.

"We came because we need to set a few things straight…with you…but mostly with Erik."

"Old age has a way of opening ones eyes to the wrongs they have done to others…and there never was a time when we allowed ourselves to fully appreciate the gifts that our children were to us."

It was the first time her father had spoken and Evie remembered thinking that all would be well in the world as long as her father's voice soothed her aches and pains.

However, that was before he allowed greed and ambition to get in the way.

Lucian Argeneau swayed a little on his feet, but stood his ground as he rested his eyes on his beautiful daughter.

"Grant me this, Evie…I know that we have not been parents to either of you…although I think we tried to be with you." He smiled weakly and nodded his head, reassuring himself – if no one else.

"I know we made mistakes, but let us try to make things right...with both of you."

Elise sniffled a little, fighting back painful tears as she thought about all the lost years that had been lost to her…not knowing the beautiful boy that God had given her…those were years of self-indulgence and bad decisions.

"What has taken you so long?" Evie finally asked, "And why now?"

Evie was fighting the urge to embrace her father – whose tears seemed to spike through her like sharp pieces of glass.

"Facing ones own mortality has a way of humbling you – you realize what is important in life…and often times…you miss the chance to experience it."

Elise finally shuddered and the tears fell down her cheeks.

"We thought we had lost you both – you hadn't left any information about where you were going after you left France…six years – and all we found out about you was what we read in the papers…Erik's horrible and tragic loss and his disappearance from the public eye…

"…we tried to find you then, but shortly after this, your father started getting sick and we weren't sure what was wrong. He spent the next two years in and out of the hospital…we thought we had it beat and started our search again…but..."

Evie looked at her father at that point and noticed the deep circles under his eyes and the massive loss of body mass that had occurred over the years.

"He has bone cancer…this is the third time it has come out of remission…it's spread to his lymph nodes now…" her tears fell from her face to her folded hands, "…it's just a matter of time."

Evie just sat quietly, taking in all she had been told; all those years of separation and dissention…and for what? Her father was reliving the regrets of his life…and Erik was at the top of the list.

"Erik's on his honeymoon…they will be back on Sunday afternoon."

Her mother smiled at the news of Erik's marriage…a smile that held the pain of regret and the hope of reconciliation.

"I don't expect his forgiveness – or yours, for that matter – but I have to try…" her father bowed his head as though in prayer. "…he's my son and I have finally realized what that means to me…and how much I love him."

Julius had been standing back, watching the interaction between Evie and the parents she had given up on – years ago. He watched her rise up out of her seat and go to her father. She put her arms around him and held his frail form as they both started the healing process.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**Well, that last batch of reviews was rather depressing in number. I hope that does not mean that the story has gone south for many of you.**

**Anyway, onward I go.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 43

Had Erik known what was waiting for him upon his return, he may have chosen to keep Christine in Japan for a few more days; but, as time would have it, they returned to New York and to the beauty of their new home.

The hired movers had transferred all of Christine's things and arranged them as best they could, knowing that she would find everything a home when she returned.

The power had been turned on and the house was as close to perfect as anything could get – this side of heaven. Christine walked through and admired the color scheme and furniture – knowing that Erik had chosen everything with her in mind.

"What would you like for dinner…lover boy?"

Christine wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and leaned into the soft curve of his back.

Erik sighed and enjoyed the feel of her pert breasts resting against him. He marveled at how easily his body fell under her sway…she could demand anything of him and he would gladly succumb to her every wish.

"I was thinking we could go and see Evie and Julius – maybe the four of us could go to dinner – I'm in the mood for a good juicy steak."

"That sounds great. Last one to the car is a rotten egg!"

With that challenge on her lips, Christine raced out the door in hopes of beating him to the car by the sheer speed of her exit…however, she hadn't counted on Erik being so fast and he sped past her with a smug smirk on his face.

"Not fair! You're so much taller than I am!"

She stood with her hands on her hips…pouting like a five-year-old and daring Erik to say a word.

Erik, acting as though it was the most natural thing in the world, leaned against the car with his hands crossed over his chest and cocked his head sideways.

She chuckled at the warm, playful look on his face and the way he had looked at her as though she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You don't seem to mind my height when we're wrapped around each other – tangled in sheets and devouring each other."

He had managed to pull her into his embrace and smother her response with a deep, rattling kiss.

His kiss was captivating – magic and myth - making her feel as though she was lost in a fairytale where all was perfect and the handsome prince was there to give her everything she desired…including himself.

Finally, he lifted his head and smiled down at her.

"If we don't get a move on, we will never make it to Evie's – or to dinner."

She playfully rubbed his stomach and opened the door to the Volvo.

"I wouldn't want my man losing his stamina from lack of food – I just couldn't have that."

Erik chuckled and walked around the front of the car and got in. He looked at her and gave her a wicked wink.

"Good, because I'm famished."

♫♫♫

"I suppose I should call them and let them know we are coming over…they know we were returning today, but I doubt they were expecting us to drop by."

Christine nodded, even though Erik wasn't looking at her. He handed her the cell phone and kept his eyes on the road as he drove.

_"Hello." _

"Hello Evie!!"

_"Christine! Are you two back?" _

Evie's excited tone was so endearing; Christine realized how much she had missed her.

"Yes, we got back an hour or so ago…hey, we're on our way over to your house, we thought you two could join us for dinner."

There was a slight hesitation in her voice and Christine wondered if they had other plans.

_"Sure, that sounds good…is Erik there?" _

Christine handed the phone to her husband and watched his expressive face as he talked to his sister.

"Evie, you wanted to talk to me?"

_"Erik, before you get here, there is something you should know." _

His brow furrowed and he glanced at Christine, letting her know that Evie seemed concerned about something.

"What is it, Evie…just come out with it."

He heard her talking to someone in the background and then she was back to him.

_"Mom and dad are here…they arrived a couple of days ago." _

Erik's immediate was indifference and boredom.

"Well, I suppose we can skip coming over…" his voice sounded strained and hurt, "…tell me, how are Lucian and Elise…the same I presume?"

_"Erik, we need to talk…can Julius and I meet you somewhere?" _

The hopeful and pleading lilt in her voice knocked at Erik's resolve.

"I want steak…badly."

He sounded dark and distant – a tone Christine had not heard from him until now; and she was curious as to who this Lucian and Elise were.

_"How about Alonso's?" _

"Alonso's it is…we'll meet you there in an hour."

He flipped the phone shut and grew silent. He was a million miles away, and Christine couldn't remember a time with she had felt alone in his presence...until now.

"Erik?"

He quickly glanced out the window as a quiet, soft rain began to fall; then he placed his eyes back on the road and reached for her hand which rested on her knee.

She placed her other hand over his and began massaging the long, masculine fingers. A severe thunder rested in her heart and she didn't know what to say.

"It's nothing, angel...don't fret over it."

Her voice seemed small and childlike in the fading light of day, and she just wanted him to know that she was there for him - no matter what.

"You're withholding something from me...I am stronger than I look, Erik...what is bothering you?"

His sigh was quite audible and he shifted in the car seat, seeming a little nervous about whatever it was that was weighing on his mind.

"Something has come up…something from my past…" He quickly caught her eyes and gave her a fading smile.

"What Erik, don't shut me out."

He gripped the steering wheel with fierce anger, but pushed it away as quickly as it had come.

"I'm not shutting you out, angel…I would never do that."

Her hand found his and gripped it softly; he squeezed back and ran his thumb along the sensitive underside of her wrist.

"It seems my parents have decided to waltz back into my life…Evie wants to talk to me before there's a scene…" He smirked and gave her a quick wink - trying to lighten the mood, "…I guess she knows me pretty well."

"Your parents?"

She was shocked and appalled that these people would have the audacity to come back into Erik and Evie's life….they had been especially hateful to Erik, and Christine felt the indignation swelling in her throat.

"What are you going to do?"

He sighed and lifted his brow in thought.

"The only thing I can do at this point…" he looked at her with a solemn stare, "…hear Evie out."

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

**We are drawing to a close with this story - a few more chapters should do it. I hope you will stick it out.**

**Enjoy.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 44

They had only been sitting for five minutes, when Julius and Evie sat down at the table. There were no words spoken at first, just curious stares and glances.

"Did you like Japan?"

Evie broke the thick silence and drew Christine into a conversation.

The younger woman's face lit up and a vivid smile spread over her features.

"I loved it…it was like no place I have ever been before."

Erik chuckled, lightening the air considerably.

"That's not saying much…she hasn't been too many places."

That was all that it took, and the conversation soared.

"Why now, Evie…why?"

Erik was full of questions and wasn't particularly sure he wanted the answers.

"After all these years of no contact – now they want to come back and renew relations with us?"

Evie could see the frustration and fury etched into Erik's eyes and features. His voice was low and rather venomous.

"Well, I've got news for them…they never had a relationship with me; there's nothing to renew."

Evie had known it would be difficult for him to see the correctness of doing this; Erik was a passionate personality – in every aspect of his life.

"Erik, I know you don't understand it – I don't either…but they are here and they are not going anywhere until they have a chance to talk with you."

Erik could see the trepidation on her face and hear it in her voice; there was something she was keeping from him.

When Evie noticed the glowering stare that Erik was giving her, she immediately dropped her eyes and looked away, a sure sign that she was hiding something.

"Evie, I don't have the patience to play verbal games with you, say what you need to say."

She sighed resolutely and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Dad is sick, Erik…really sick."

Erik barely moved, but she could see the spark of something in his inimitable eyes. When he spoke, his voice was controlled and emotionless.

"Sick in what way?"

"He has bone cancer…the doctors have done all they can do…it's in his lymph nodes now."

Erik was stunned beyond words. He had always seen his father as something other than human – his stamina and his intelligence – but now…he still wasn't certain he could give them what they sought.

"He wants to see you, Erik – and mother too…the past is one big regret with them…show them the magnificent man you have become."

Erik looked around the restaurant at all the people enjoying family time. Other fathers and sons laughed and joked with each other – being what they were meant to be; but Erik never had any of that with his father – and the resentment ran deep.

His eyes finally settled on Evie and she saw the turmoil he was battling. They were a vivid teal color and she knew he was very upset.

They spent the rest of the meal making small talk and Christine would reach over and give Erik's hand a squeeze, just to reassure him that she was beside him, every step of the way.

It was an hour or so later that they all stood outside, about to part ways. Erik, fighting the demons that had resurfaced, pulled his sister into his embrace and hugged her fiercely.

Evie put her arms around Erik once again, and held him close – relishing the prospect of seeing him mend the relationship with their parents.

"By the way, my dear brother, you're going to be an uncle."

At first, Erik didn't quite understand what she had said – his mind was still grasping the idea of his parents being back.

"What?"

Her impish grin did what it always did and made him chuckle.

"I'm going to have a baby, Erik…you'll be Uncle Erik."

The most awesome smile changed his features drastically. It seems as though every problem in the world faded in the beauty of what she told him.

"A baby."

He didn't ask, or question – just accepted.

"It's about time…" he teased, "…I was beginning to think that Julius was shooting blanks!"

Julius smiled and then immediately went serious.

"Is that funny? I don't think that's funny."

Of course, everyone was laughing – and Julius narrowed his laughing eyes at Erik and waggled his finger.

"Let's see how long it takes you…" He challenged, loudly.

Then, he mumbled under his breath, knowing that Erik was still listening, "…shooting blanks – I don't think so."

Erik scoffed and shook his head.

"Loraine was pregnant in a matter of weeks…" He reminded Julius, "…do you really want to go there?"

Julius conceded with his arms in the air and a grin on his face.

Evie wound her arm through Erik's waist and smiled up at him.

"I know this won't be easy, Erik…I know that."

Erik kissed her forehead and looked deep into the eyes that were so much like his own.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Evie…give me time – and I'll try."

She pulled back and put her palm to his perfectly carved cheek. Her smile was genuine and understanding.

"I know you'll do what's right Erik, I have do doubt. If you can come to terms with what Monsignor Neville did, you can reconcile with our parents."

To that, all he did was shake his head…he knew she was right.

♫♫♫

Christine tried to talk to Erik several times over the next few days. He seemed reluctant to discuss anything concerning his parents, especially his father.

He had not raised his voice, nor seemed angry – but instead, he had taken on a rather dark, mysterious shroud of indifference….and Christine was concerned.

Their relationship was not strained in any way; in fact, Erik seemed very attentive, affectionate, and downright horny – most of the time.

However, Christine knew that his thoughts were occupied with remnants of a fleeting childhood devoid of the love of his parents…and he wasn't sure he could overcome the pain that had been a part of him for so long.

Evie sat in the living room of Erik and Christine's home, admiring the architectural design and the soft tones Erik had used to create a homey and loving environment in which to build his family.

The leaves outside were finishing their descent, making a carpet of colors on the ground, as winter was just a month away.

"Erik, it's Thanksgiving, come and spend it with Julius and me."

He stirred the dying embers of the fire, feeling the warmth penetrate his bones. It was unseasonably cold outside. Erik saw the irony in that, knowing that his heart had a chill on it that he had tried so hard to deny.

"You're going to that place again, Erik…the place where I don't like you to be…you're a newlywed and you're going to be an uncle…"

"I know that, Evie…don't you think I want to get past this – that I thought I had moved past it…"

He was frustrated and cornered at this point, he knew what needed to be done; and yet, there was a dark force holding him back.

"If you don't make amends, you allow Neville to get the victory – and everything you have fought so hard to become, is meaningless."

There was anger in her tone – anger at the stubborn turn of his chin and the defiance in his eyes; this was an echo of what he had been in the months following Loraine's death.

Nonetheless, he had met his match in Evie. She strode up to him and glared into his stormy eyes.

"This isn't who you are anymore, Erik…you're better than this. Don't you think Christine…"

He ground his next words out through clenched teeth.

"Don't bring her into this – it has nothing to do with her!"

"Yes it does!"

Erik jolted from her harsh tone and abrasive words. He turned from her and started toward the kitchen, wanting to put some distance between them.

"This has everything to do with her, Erik…she is a part of you now; this involves her as deeply and profoundly as it does you."

His shoulders slumped and she knew she was breaking through his defenses. When he turned his eyes to hers, they were brimming with unshed tears.

"But my life, Evie…they took it from me… carelessly and heartlessly…

"…yes, they did – but if things had not gone the way they did---would you have ever met Christine?"

He bowed his head and closed his eyes, allowing the tears to run down his face. Evie saw this and went to him, closing that gap he had painstakingly constructed between them.

"What happened, happened…you have a chance to begin afresh with them…they want it, Erik..." she lifted his chin with her fingers and smiled into his pained features, "…do you?"

He finally smiled a half-smile and sighed painfully.

"I do…more than I ever thought I would."

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

**Moral of this chapter - If you can't forgive, how do you ever expect to be forgiven? Every one of us, at one point or another, needs to be forgiven.**

**Please review. **

**I will try and have a synopsis of my next story before this one ends, there are still some thoughts bumping around him my head, so give me a little more time. Although, it is tentatively titled, "Dance By the Light of the Moon", but that may change.**

**Enjoy.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 45

"I'm sorry, Christine."

Erik was waiting for her when she got home from work. He had fixed them dinner and was anxious about something…and then he had apologized.

"Sorry…about what?"

He couldn't face her, not completely. He gave her his left profile, keeping the masked side of his face in the shadows.

"It never occurred to me that you might want to know my parents…that reconciling with them would mean something to you."

She got up from the table and walked over to his side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt him stiffen, slightly, from the touch.

"What means the most to me is that you are happy, and you won't be happy as long as you have this dark cloud of anger and disappointment hovering over you."

Erik relaxed and covered her warm hands with his. He pulled her around to the front of him and held her close, thanking God for every moment he was allowed to be with her.

"I know I've been in a dark place lately…I never wanted to go there again, but I seemed unable to prevent it."

He forked his fingers through her soft tresses and her head lolled back at his touch. He took her lips in a gentle, seeking kiss and she returned it with what he needed from her…unwavering love and understanding.

He smiled, lighting his eyes and taking the stern lines away from his forehead.

"It has taken a revelation, of sorts, for me to realize that, despite the atrocities that have been a part of my life, I've had wonderful opportunities in my life…and they have afforded me the chance to pursue my interests and be more than I would have been otherwise.

"I've been feeling so sorry for myself without acknowledging the fact that everyone goes through trials and tribulations…and we are promised by God that He will not allow anything to come our way that we are not able to handle."

He looked toward the heavens and closed his eyes in prayer. He finally looked like the man Christine had fallen so deeply in love with, and she could tell he was ready to conquer this final stage of forgiveness.

"I am stronger and better equipped because of what I have been allowed to endure…" he looked at her with more love and gratefulness than she had ever seen, "…I will be a better husband and father than I would have been otherwise; and more than that, I go into everything knowing that perfection does not exist on this earth – in any form – and that people, no matter who they are, are fallible."

They kissed again, long and hungrily; cleansing and banishing the past in their passion. There was a resolved gentleness in Erik's touch, which indicated to Christine that he had buried another demon from his past – perhaps the last, in what had been a long and difficult search for peace.

"Are you ready to meet them?"

He finally asked after they had cleaned up the kitchen and put away the dishes.

"I'm ready when you are."

She caressed his left cheek, and then pulled the mask from his face and caressed the other side.

"There's no time like the present – I have avoided it long enough."

♫♫♫

The moment she saw him, all Elise wanted to do was hold him. She had never appreciated the joy of having a son and had rejected him from the moment of his birth. How could a mother do that?

Not only had she rejected him but also his father had ignored him, and sent him away to be raised by his uncle in another country.

They had shipped him off and made his childhood someone else's responsibility. Now, he was a grown man with years of bitterness and heartache as his companion. What had she done to him?

He stood in the living room of his sister's apartment and the room seemed to shrink from the magnitude of his presence. The soft lights illuminated the room, but the most beautiful source of light emanated from the large, full moon that dominated the night sky.

Beside him, looking pensive but supportive stood his new wife. They looked very much in love and the reality of his painful past hit Elise hard and dramatically as she drank in his form.

Erik and Evie had inherited their father's dark coloring; the greenish eyes and dark hair, but they had Elise's straight, perfect nose, long lashes, and full lips.

"Erik."

Her whisper reached his ears and he lifted his troubled eyes to hers. She smiled mildly, not wanting to appear forceful or demanding.

She approached him tentatively, feeling foolish from the lack of knowledge she had of her own son. He was tall and proud, standing straight shouldered and broad; he had grown into a stunning looking man…and she had missed all of it.

Lucian stood at the arched doorway, observing the man who was his only son. By the grace of God, he had the chance to repair a little of the damage he had done in past years. Selfish ambition and a blind minds eye had robbed him of his good sense and ultimately, of his son.

Now, granted the opportunity to make the best of the time he had left, Lucian simply marveled at the sight before him.

In an instant, Erik's eyes found his father, and his features softened – if only briefly – as he noticed the fading man that had once been the bane of his existence.

Elise turned to her husband and noticed the faint moistening of his eyes as he looked at Erik for the first time in many years.

"I'm so sorry, Erik….I…"

His legs buckled and Erik rushed forward to catch his collapsing, frail form. He lifted his father into his arms – he felt cold to the touch and his eyes were dull - Erik carried him to the reclining chair beside the fireplace.

Without speaking, he took control of the situation and silently went into the bedroom and grabbed a blanket from off the bed. He draped it over his father's chilled legs and then knelt before him.

The silence was therapeutic for them, and Erik finally reached out and clasped his father's hands…absently rubbing the aged flesh with the soft pads of this thumbs.

Erik closed his eyes and bowed his head – lifting a silent prayer toward heaven – tears threatened and his heart convulsed in his chest…but he was determined to allow the dormant love he had always carried for his parents, to surface and dominate.

"For too long we have lived with silent regrets…" he finally raise his turbulent gaze and smiled at his father, "…much has been left undone and little has been said. Evie has explained that you have lived with sorrow for a few years now…sorrow that revolves around me."

Erik stood up, squared his shoulders, and lifted his chin with determination.

"I didn't think I could do this…forget the past and all its pain…but I find that I have no desire to dwell there anymore."

He smiled at that, taking the worry and fret from his features and replacing it with conquering joy. "Too much victory has been handed the darkness…no more…I want no more of it…from this day forward, we begin a new life – a new relationship. The pages are blank and the slate has been wiped clean."

Everyone in the room was weeping and Christine came to him and wrapped her arm around his waist for support.

His father began a fit of coughs as his tears flowed, and Erik again knelt beside him. He coaxed the cough out of him and rubbed his dark hair – littered only slightly with gray – until he was soothed.

"Accept my love and approval, son…they are all I have left."

His raspy voice touched Erik as few things had in his lifetime. He reached out and took the cool hand that he had longed to hold as a child, and then smiled into the aging face that had haunted his dreams for years.

"They were all I ever wanted."

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello There My Lovelies:**

**There are only two more chapters (one of them an epilogue) after this. I have enjoyed writing this for you and hope those who read it received a blessing in some way.**

**My next story will be EOW/1876 - France, England, India  
**

**_S__ynopsis: "Dance by the Light of the Moon"  
_**

_**With the whole of Paris thinking him a murderer, Erik escapes as the Opera Populaire burns. Proven innocent over time, those who once feared him, await his return – but Erik does not come back. **_

_**The managers of the newly restored opera house desire his musical genius and unique gifts – knowing that it was his hauntingly beautiful music and his alter ego that kept the opera house so popular; but Erik's whereabouts remain a mystery.  
**_

_**Four years pass, and the only person who can find him, summons him. A forgotten promise from his past brings him back to Paris and all he never thought he would have, is laid at his feet; unwillingly.**_

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 46

Although they weren't a Thomas Kincaid picture of peace and tranquility, nor a Norman Rockwell painting full of family bliss and harmony, the next three months proved to be milestones in Erik's life.

He spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with his parents, his sister and brother-in-law, and his blessed wife; it was a first for him – as far as he could remember.

Thanksgiving had been especially memorable, as Erik learned much about his mother and father to which he had been oblivious for so many years.

"My father was particularly cruel in his discipline and affection, he never praised me or gave me any reason to look up to him…and I had no idea how to be a father to anyone – especially a little boy."

Lucian was catching up on lost years, and was making an effort to help Erik understand his horrible treatment at the hands of his parents.

"In those days, sons were meant to follow in their father's footsteps…take over the family business and provide for everyone…" his green eyes were keen and bright, still holding the mysteries of his childhood, "…I had no desire to go into banking like my father."

Erik had never known his grandparents, both sets had been dead several years before he and Evie had entered into the picture.

"I suppose that I had such a horrible relationship with my father that I materialized that inadequacy and loathing into my relationship with you."

"We both made mistakes, Lucian, I didn't know the first thing about baby boys…I had been raised with six sisters – and the only man I knew was my father when I was growing up."

Elise took her husbands hand and gave it a slight, loving squeeze; then, she turned her eyes to Erik.

"You were so beautiful, Erik…more than I had ever thought a baby boy could be…dark eyes, dark hair, and the sweetest disposition I have ever seen in a baby."

She then turned her gaze to Evie.

"You had the beauty, Evie…but you were sickly as a baby…less manageable." Elsie glanced between them, looking at Erik first, and then at Evie. "…I turned all the loving attention I had been giving Erik, onto you – hoping to fix whatever was wrong with you. I grew to despise Erik's perfect giggle and sweet smile; all I wanted was a baby girl to live my dreams and be what I could never be."

"None of it matters now, I told you both…" Erik interrupted, after he saw how much the subject was upsetting his mother and father. "…the past is gone – all we have is the here and now…" he smiled at them both, and Elise held her breath – he was still so beautiful, "…we aren't promised tomorrow."

The rest of the evening had been spent making new memories and getting to know Christine and Julius.

Julius was a big, mushy teddy bear. As soon as he knew that his wife was ready to forgive and forget, he was hugging and caring for Elise and Lucian…he had lost his parents several years back and was ready to accept Evie's as his own.

Christine was hesitant at first, fearing getting close to Lucian and then having to face losing him, but she could not help the love she soon developed for the man who reminded her so much of her husband.

His mother was a little harder to accept, but Elise made an effort to be what Christine needed her to be – a mother figure.

It took a month or so, but Elise and Christine finally shared some personal time – just trying to know each other.

"I'm so happy for you and Erik – he is completely devoted to you."

Christine looked at Elise and lifted the corner of her mouth in a tender, sideways smile.

"He has come through so much and still maintained his faith in God and his love for mankind."

She lifted her hand to sweep away a few stray tears, "If all that was left of him was his smile and his index finger…" her eyes took on a very serious depth, "…he'd still be more of a man than anyone I have ever known."

Elise caught the whimper that was rising in her throat. Had she ever loved that deeply? She wasn't sure that she ever had…but she longed to experience it.

♫♫♫

Shortly after the New Year and before spring began, Erik and Lucian took a trip to Colorado. Lucian had mentioned how much he missed ice fishing and camping in the great outdoors – something he had savored as a child…so Erik made it happen.

Elise had protested, of course, but Lucian had won out in the end…whatever time he had remaining on this earth was going to be spent doing the things he loved to do with the people he loved the most.

Erik bought the newest and best camping and fishing gear, plenty of electric heaters, a large generator, and everything else he was certain they would need – and probably a few things they would never need.

Christine had gone with him to pick everything up and was amused at the childlike manner in which he approached the task. She had never seen him so enthusiastic about shopping in her life…but then, they hadn't really done a great deal of shopping together.

"You're adorable, did you know that?"

They stood in the checkout line, and Erik was still looking over the items in their cart to make sure they had everything.

He smiled at her words and winked.

"I'll bet you say that to every man."

She sidled up to him and wrapped her arms around him; she planted a kiss firmly on his mouth – not caring that they were in public.

"Only the one's that I consider drop-dead-gorgeous!"

He kissed her back and smiled.

"Are you going to miss me, my angel…I'll be in the cold mountains…but I need only think of you and I'll be as warm as Florida in August."

They had teased each other all that day; buying everything for his trip. They finally wound up at home, making love in front of the fireplace. Their muffled moans filled the house and made the heat in the room shoot up several degrees.

Their joining was slow and languid, as Erik cherished every smooth inch of her skin and marked his territory with moist kisses and talented sweeps of his tongue and teeth.

When he finally slid into her, she was in front of him, as he filled her with long, jarring strokes. He cupped her breasts in his hands and leaned over her back, kissing up the curve of her spine as he removed himself from her warmth and then plunged into her again – deeper and more forcefully than he had before.

Their intermingled bodies cast shadows on the walls and Erik watched the erotic images dance in the firelight…it added another realm of sensual pleasure to their love, and Erik deepened his thrusts.

He felt her coming before he heard the loud cries that signaled her climax. Her body convulsed around him and Erik poured into her as they both shared a rattling orgasm.

They slept in the warmth of the fire that night – never reaching their bedroom. It would be a several weeks down the road before they would know that their love that night had resulted in the conception of twins – a boy and a girl.

♫♫♫

The next day, Erik and Lucian were preparing to leave when Elise cornered him; Erik promised his mother that Lucian would be cared for in the best possible way…and that if anything arose, he would contact them immediately.

The mountains were a majestic, pure white in the midst of the clearest blue sky Erik had ever seen. Crisp mountain air and the eternal trickling of mountain brooks were the most spiritual peace that Erik had ever been a part of; he felt closer to God in His natural cathedral than he ever had in the synthetic beauty of the Vatican.

They fished and drank too much coffee, talked about anything and everything – and Erik finally saw and knew the father he had always desired.

"I'm so proud of you son, everything you have accomplished and become – I wish I had been there to see you become what and who you are."

Erik went over to where his father rested upon the cot…looking tired and exhausted in body, but rejuvenated and young at heart. There was still a slight French accent in his father's words – especially as he grew tired.

"No regrets Dad, we promised each other that we wouldn't do that."

"I know….but I wanted you to know….Erik…." Lucian succumbed to a fit of coughing and then finally continued – looking deep into Erik's concerned eyes, "…take me home to France and bury me…please."

Lucian's tired smile touched Erik's heart and he leaned over and placed a kiss on his father's forehead. He whispered his response.

"I will…right next to my first wife and your first grandchild."

Lucian closed his eyes, feeling the pain that invaded his heart at the loss of his first grandchild – a loss he felt deeply.

Erik held his father's thin body and pulled the blankets further around him. The heaters were going full force and the tent was toasty and warm.

Lucian wept…tears of a man who had come to terms with his own mortality and finally could cross over without fearing the regrets he had lived with for so long.

After a few minutes, Erik lay Lucian back down on the cot and took his place on his own cot. He breathed in the fresh mountain air and closed his eyes in peace.

"Sleep dad, tomorrow we go home."

As the minutes passed and the night faded into the mountains, Erik was almost asleep when he heard his father's whispered words…and his world stopped spinning.

"I love you, Erik…always remember that."

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

**The end is near.**

**"Dance by the Light of the Moon" is the working title on my next story, it may be changing. I am bouncing that title around with "The Dark Side of the Glass". **

**I've started writing it, but I will not post the story until I have a great deal of it written - several chapters at least. This allows me to be able to update fairly quickly and still stay ahead on the writing.**

**So, patience is what I ask from those of you who are anxious to read my next one.**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 47

After his return from Colorado, it didn't take long for Lucian's health to start a rapid decline. There was nothing more to be done for him, and he had stopped the radiation and chemotherapy to allow his final weeks to be more productive and not so filled with physical sickness.

In the middle of February, not long after Valentine's Day, Lucian was admitted into the hospital for the final time.

In the two and half months she had known him, Christine had come to love Lucian as a father and had grown very close to him. His failing health was weighing heavily on her and she knew his death would be difficult to take.

Erik and Evie had already taken care of the funeral arrangements and Elise didn't have to stress over anything – she could stay at Lucian's side and give him her presence until the last breath left his body.

Although his body was failing quickly, Lucian's eyes were bright and alert, and always fixed on his family as they came and went through the doors of his hospital room.

Evie's pregnancy was a constant source of joy for Lucian, and he always wanted to touch her growing abdomen and leave a word or two with his grandchild.

"Do you think it can hear me?" Lucian asked one Sunday afternoon.

Evie rubbed the basketball-size bulge and smiled knowingly.

"_She_ can hear you just fine, Daddy….just fine."

Lucian, although tired and in pain, smiled back at her with great joy.

"So…you think it's a girl?"

"Yes, I know it's a girl…I just know it."

Lucian lifted his weary hand to caress the dark hair that hung down in Evie's eyes. He felt the soft waves and knew he would never forget the maternal glow she had about her.

"You truly are a beauty; Evie…and she will be too…what will you name her?"

Elise sat in the chair next to Lucian's bed and listened to their conversation…she wasn't even aware of the peaceful smile on her face as she watched father and daughter face the end together.

"Julius and I have agreed on Bridgette Lucinda Tremaine."

Lucian chuckled quietly and continued to smile.

"Your mother's middle name is Bridgette."

"I know, and Lucinda is the female version of Lucian."

Lucian, although still smiling, looked away and seemed to be deep in thought.

"I wish I could see her, Evie…there is so much I will not have the chance to see."

Evie embraced him and they continued to talk quietly while Elise took a short nap.

♫♫♫

That same Sunday morning, Erik and Christine had attended church with Meg and Rafe and spent a couple of hours just being away from the dreaded cloud of death that lingered over them most of the time.

After church, they went to a small, quiet restaurant for lunch before Erik and Christine headed back to the hospital.

"So, have you set an official date yet?"

Erik asked what had been on Christine's mind for a few weeks.

Meg looked at Rafe and Rafe looked at Meg – then they both smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Yes, we have…we are going to be married on June 2nd."

Meg was all smiles as she announced it and Christine embraced her friend in a supportive and congratulatory hug.

"Oh Meg…that's wonderful!"

"I know!"

Erik shook Rafe's hand and they discussed a few minor subjects here and there. Rafe and Meg were having a wonderful time working together and Rafe didn't mind Meg being in the limelight at all; in fact, he enjoyed it.

"I'm so glad you're having it in June…I won't be so big that I can't find a Maid of Honor dress that looks somewhat decent."

"Big…what are you talking about?"

Meg looked at Christine with curious eyes, and then a smile spread across her face and she slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing out with happiness.

Christine smiled and then happened to realize that Erik was staring right at her, wondering what the commotion was all about.

"Are you two going to create a scene – because they may not allow us back in this place if you do?" He said, with a roguish grin on his face.

Christine shook her head, looked at Meg – who was bursting at the seams – and then, turned back to Erik and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"We're having a baby."

Erik sat bolt upright in his chair and felt his heart come to a complete stop. His face held no emotions for all of about five seconds – then, he laughed with much delight and pulled her to him for a big hug and a short, but passionate kiss.

"I can't believe it…this is the best news…and I needed it, my angel…" he kissed her again, "…you have no idea how much I needed it."

"I think I do, my love…shall we go tell your father?"

Erik shook his head and fought back the tears that pooled in the corners of his beautiful eyes.

"Excuse us."

Erik stood and pulled Christine's chair out for her to get up.

"Hey, don't worry about the bill – my treat."

Rafe stood and shook Erik's hand as he offered to pay the check.

♫♫♫

The room was full of flowers and live plants, things that Lucian loved; the curtains were open and the sun shone into the room brightly, placing a warm beam across the bed and over Lucian's legs.

Julius sat on the bed playing a game of Rummy with Lucian while Evie and Elise watched some weepy chick flick on the television.

When Erik and Christine walked in, the television was turned off and the Rummy game was forgotten as Lucian motioned for them to come and sit on the bed with him.

Christine took his long-fingered, musician's hand in his and marveled at how like Erik's they were…there was no doubt that this man had sired her husband.

"I have some news to share with you…news that I hope will bring joy to your heart."

He absently rubbed her warm hand with his thumb, another trait that Erik possessed. She smiled into his expectant, weathered features and felt the tears already surfacing.

"What is it, my child?"

"Erik and I are going to have a baby."

Elise cried out with joy and immediately came to the bed to hold Lucian's hand as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"That does, indeed, bring joy to my heart."

"When is it due?" Elise questioned.

Christine looked down at the barely noticeable swelling and rubbed it gently.

"As best as can be calculated, September 25th."

Erik couldn't stop smiling and Lucian gripped his large hand in his and willed his love into his son.

"You'll make a great father, Erik…I know you will."

"Thanks, dad….that means a lot to me."

Lucian's eyes clouded over and a sharp pain shot through him, but he hid the discomfort and maintained eye contact with Erik.

"I know I wasn't a roll model…"

"Dad…don't…you've been more of a dad to me in the past three months, than most children have in a lifetime….I'm blessed to have had this time with you."

Lucian lifted his lips in a quiet, tired smile and closed his eyes to rest. The fight was almost out of him and there was nothing he could do to ward off the immanent pull of death.

"Forgive me, my son...for all that I did and didn't do."

Erik heard the raspy, strained whisper and took his hand firmly in his, willing the strength he possessed to his father.

"Forgiveness came long ago, Dad…just rest."

None of them knew that Lucian would pass in the early morning hours the following day. They enjoyed what time they had that night, and shared the hopes and dreams that would fill the coming months - it was a day to be remembered 

TBC


	48. Epilogue

**This is it, thank you - every one of you - for reading and reviewing, even if not everything was to your liking. I realize there are some who think I didn't put enough conflict in this story - or that there were too many "spontaneous" moments; but that is what life is. There isn't always loads of conflict - some of us (myself included) live lives that are pretty smooth sailing in that area (I despise conflict on just about every level).**

**And it's the spontaneous moments, the ones we never expect, that take our breath away.**

**Thank you to my wonderful friend and beta, Mlle.Fox, for all of her contributions (especially in the fashion area) and ideas. You're a gem!!**

**The title of my new story has officially been changed to "Dark Side of the Glass". It will not be ready to post for quite some time. I usually finish one story before I start a next. **

**If anyone is interested in writing side stories about any of the characters in this (like Rafe and Meg) or any of my other stories, please feel free, just use my story as a reference.  
**

**MAN OF SORROWS**

CHAPTER 48 – EPILOGUE

Erik sat on the bench beside the stone edifice that marked the grave of his father; he had been gone several months, but his memory was still so vivid in Erik's mind.

Had it really been only three months that they had taken to build this love – this unwavering, foundational love that Erik felt toward the man he had hated for so long?

There were still times that Erik would dwell on the absurdity of the wasted years, and darkness would begin to descend; but he dismissed and rebuked it – sending it racing away with its proverbial tale between its proverbial legs.

Beside his father, rested Loraine and Jean-Marc – although Jean-Marc had still been nestled in the womb of his mother, Erik knew he was beautifully whole and complete.

The day was cool and cloudy; it had begun to drizzle not long ago and Erik propped the umbrella over his head and sat quietly. He enjoyed the peaceful sound of the rain as it beat rhythmically against the manicured ground and the concrete markers that dotted it.

Not far away, waiting in the car, sat Elise, Evie, Julius, Bridgette, Christine – and their newborn twins – Caleb and Callie. They were giving Erik a few minutes alone after they had finished decorating the grave for the Christmas season.

"I never knew it would be so terrifying, dad…this 'being a parent' thing."

Erik spoke quietly, drawing comfort from his own voice, but feeling that somewhere – not far away – his father listened.

"Knowing that there are two, tiny little human beings depending on you for everything…completely unable to tell you what they want except through unintelligible sounds and unrecognizable mutterings."

Erik closed his eyes and breathed in the freshness of the morning rain. The sun was due to shine later in the day; but for now, the rain seemed to know that Erik took comfort from its constant caress of the earth surrounding him.

"They're beautiful – I never knew they would be so beautiful. Of course…" he chuckled pleasantly, "…how could they not be, with Christine as their mother."

He leaned closer to the sculptured grass and spoke softly in a teasing tone.

"She says they look like me…poor little angels…but all I see when I look into their tiny little faces is unspeakable beauty and heaven's fingerprints.

"We had twins, dad, a boy – whom we named Caleb Daniel, and a girl – whom we named Callie Denise…" He sat back down and smiled broadly, as though his father could see his expressions. "…twins, dad – who would have thought it?"

He looked over at the white limo parked not too far away and knew that his family awaited his return, but he needed a little more time.

"I know she probably told you, but Evie had that girl she was talking about…little Bridgette."

He smiled again and laughed lightly, thinking of the beautiful niece he had held before his own angels entered the world.

"Mom's doing okay…she still cries at night – but that is to be expected. Christine and I moved her in with us…she loves being around the little ones and it helps Christine to have her so close.

"She lost her mother at a very early age and mom seems keen on filling the void that was left behind."

The air grew quiet as he reflected on the last few months. Christine's pregnancy had been nearly uneventful and she had managed to make it through most of the school year without too many adverse affects.

The women she worked with had doted on her and there had been numerous showers – especially after they found they were having twins. Erik had steadfastly avoided getting pulled into attending any of these "parties", as he thought they sounded excruciatingly female!

The art competition had gone remarkably well, for being a new project to the school. There had been several entries in every field – from schools all over the city. Christine's school was well represented and had placed high in many of the categories, but she had been particularly proud of Luke.

The young man had out done himself. The animated, digital movie that he had conceived and created was superb. Many who had never heard of digital arts or computer graphics were in awe of his talents.

Erik had secretly invited a few of his clients who have their hands in the movie business to come and check out the art contest, and Luke had been noticed; not only did he place first in the digital and computer animation category, but he was voted best overall. The scholarship was his after he graduated; and then, it looked like he might have a promising career in the movie business.

These thoughts danced through his head as the rain slowed and the sun tried to come out. The air was still chilled, but the fresh smell of rain had always been one of his most favorite scents.

Erik stood up, ready to say his farewells, when the rain suddenly stopped. He took the umbrella away and watched the sun peek out from behind the massive rain clouds that had covered it.

Erik removed a picture from his inside suit pocket and placed it within the built-in picture frame that was a part of the headstone. Staring back at him were the tiny faces of his son and daughter. He had drawn it one night when they were asleep at their mother's breast.

The picture was sealed inside a plastic sheet and Erik replaced the clasp that sealed the picture frame. It would last a long time, but Erik would replace it as the children grew.

A single tear fell down his face at the thought of them never knowing their grandfather – at least, not in the traditional way.

Now that the rain had stopped, Christine exited the car and slowly approached the tall figure of her husband as he stood over the grave site – staring at the picture he had placed with his father.

She didn't make a sound, nor touch him – she just stood back and watched him say good-bye.

He sat back down on the bench, not wanting to leave just yet. He hung his head and hummed quietly; the promising melody of "Peace in the Valley" could be heard soaring on the breeze; Christine could have sworn that the winter cardinals hushed their chirping to listen to the angelic voice praise its Creator.

It had been a long, painful road to get to this point in his life. Peace had been an unobtainable treasure for so many years, and Erik had almost given up.

He sensed her behind him and lifted his head to meet her eyes. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled at him – a smile that could stop his heartbeat in an instant.

Without a word, she came to him and placed her warm hands upon his broad shoulders. He leaned into her touch and rubbed his cheek against her soft skin, breathing in the scent of her.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Erik stood up and gave her his arm.

"Ready?" He asked, smiling down at her.

She smiled and gave him a slight nod, knowing that he was still battling a war inside.

"When you are." She replied quietly.

They walked slowly back toward the car as the rain began to fall again.

Erik stopped his steps and turned back toward the stone monuments that guarded his loved ones. He smiled and then dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

Christine listened but heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything but the rain."

Erik looked at her and smiled.

"Exactly…I've always found the rain to be so peaceful…" He turned back around and looked down at her again, "…peace falling from heaven."

He lifted the umbrella once again, sheltering them from the cool drops, and turned back toward the car.

He wrapped his free arm around Christine's waist and hugged her close to him, as they cuddled beneath the branches of the umbrella.

He kissed her forehead and gently rubbed his nose against her rain-dampened skin.

"Let's go home."

THE END


End file.
